Sweet Honesty
by Simca90
Summary: natsu se marcha por 10 años y lucy siempre espero su regreso, pero algo cambia y lucy decide trabajar para olvidar, pasen y descubran el final
1. LA DESPEDIDA

Hola!

Este es el primer fic que publico =) hay que emocion, jeje bueno espero que les guste, estare anciosa por sus comentarios para poder mejorar la historia ^^ no sean muy duros , siii _ disculpen el nombre es que no se me ocurrio uno mejor XD

Fairy tail: Natsu x Lucy

**Lucy POV**

Año X791

**Dios mío este era el momento de amarlo,**

**De aceptar su partida o continuar sintiendo esto por ti**

**Y si no pudiera tocarte de nuevo otra vez**

**Entonces quisiera que me abrazaras otra vez**

Natsu:- grite con todas mis fuerzas, quería alcanzarlo tenia que decirle, corrí como nunca en mi vida y parecía no escucharme, tenia que alcanzarlo antes de que el saliera de magnolia, tenia un extraño presentimiento, algo no me dejaba en paz el solo pensarlo hacia que me alterara

Natsu:- volví a gritar, el se detuvo al fin y se volteo a verme con su enorme sonrisa que siempre lo caracteriza, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Lucy:- me miro un momento y volvió a sonreír

Natsu yo:- lo mire a los ojos y lo entendí no había poder humano que lo detuviera en este momento, mis manos temblaban y en mis ojos se asomaban lagrimas traicioneras

**Por última vez al menos**

**Es una larga, larga despedida**

**Adiós, adiós tantas veces como puedo**

**Me digo a mi misma, es lo mejor que puedo hacer**

Natsu, por favor abrázame

Lucy:- casi en un susurro dijo mi nombre y me abrazo, mis sentimientos me estaban traicionando, no quería llorar pero no podía detenerme

Tranquila Lucy: poniendo su frente sobre la mía lo tenía tan cerca y lo sentía tan lejos, así que por fin decidí poner fin a esa distancia y lo bese.

Era tan mágico que apenas podía regresar a la realidad ahí estábamos besándonos por primera vez, la respiración nos faltaba y pusimos fin al beso, me miro ahora sonrojado

**Estrechas mi mano por bondad cierto?**

**Ahora quiero ser fuerte**

**Al encontrarte las estrellas brillaron y yo renací**

Lucy, prometo volver, solo espérame: me miro tratando de que me calmara

En serio?:- dije yo con un tono de inquietud

Si, Lucy, cuando vuelvas serás mi mujer, es una promesa:- dijo el pero esa sensación no se iba, su mano limpio mis lágrimas y yo tratando de contenerlas, tenia que decirlo, tal vez así cambiara de opinión

**Te necesito mi amor, necesito tu amor**

Natsu yo te amo:- las lágrimas salían, no quería que se fuera

**Sin ninguna esperanza, espero un milagro**

Yo también te amo Lucy:- besándome otra vez, lo sabía pero al menos el intento haría, no quería que se fuera pero tampoco lo podía detener, lo sabía y aun así lo dije sabiendo que tal vez no lo volvería a ver

Solo derramo una lágrima

Y el brillo de las estrellas desaparece

Nos separamos al fin, me tomo la mano y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa, con mi brazo se que las lagrimas

Mientras lo veía partir, lo decidí, tendía que ser fuerte y esperarlo, tengo que confiar en el seguro volverá y cuando vuelva podremos ser felices, quiero ser optimista, aun así esa sensación no se iba

**No voy a olvidar tu calidez**

**La ternura de tus manos tocando las mías**

**Es una larga, larga despedida**

Entonces mi mente viajo al momento en que te conocí, un día soleado lleno de emoción, cuando me había enterado que salamander estaría en la cuidad, me emocione y fue cuando te encontré y me salvaste después en ese momento algo cambio en mi interior, tu alegre sonrisa y tu manera de actuar pronto me cautivo.

Recordé cada uno de esos instantes en los que conviví contigo, en el gremio misiones al lado de todos nuestros amigos, lo momentos en que estabas, para mi y cuando me apoyabas, me sentí necesitada por ti y esa necesidad que tenia por ti hacían que todo fuera mas fácil

**Adiós, adiós amor mío desde que partiste**

**Hace tiempo, nunca mas me sentí sola, sabes?**

Al llegar a mi cuarto lo sentí tan frio, y el llanto por fin se apodero de mi, me dolía mucho, sabia que el se iría tras Igneel y que yo no podría detenerlo y aun que le pedí acompañarlo el se negó. Todo era tan repentino incluso happy se quedo.

**Atrapa un cometa que veas ardiendo**

**E inicia fuego en mí**

**Quiero amarte**

Ambos insistimos mucho en acompañarlos, pero el negó con la cabeza irían Wendy, Gazille y el. El tan solo recordarlo me dolía pero tenia que seguir mi vida y esperarlo aun que en el fondo algo me decía que no lo vería una vez mas.

Sentí mi mundo perder el brillo que tenia, un brillo que solo se daba cuando Natsu esta a mi lado, pero no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar.

**Quiero que me ames**

**Este mundo se ha vuelto tan frio**

**Como mi cuerpo**

Los días pasaban y no había noticias de ellos, ansiaba el día en que el apareciera por esa puerta y corriera a el para sentir su calidez, para decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no era así

Cada día que pasaba era un día en que no dejaba de pensar en el y todo lo que vivimos, sabia que no podía seguir así, erza me llamo e hicimos juntas un equipo por un tiempo, a veces íbamos con gray y juvia, que por fin se habían hecho novios.

**Por favor solo sígueme abrazando**

**Así el hielo sigue derritiéndose**

**Por que me pasa esto?**

Me alegraba mucho verlos juntos, por lo menos alguien era feliz y dos años después erza y Gerald por fin podían estar juntos, incluso cana había encontrado alguien a quien amar, todos eran muy felices y al igual que yo estaba levi, esperando a que regresara

**Mis lágrimas se desbordan y no puedo parar**

**Al encontrarte, las estrellas brillaron y yo renací**

Año X801

Y el tiempo voló y apenas lo sentí me levante de mi cama dirigiéndome a al gremio por otra misión, al llegar salude a todos, los niños iban corriendo y los globos y las decoraciones se veían me lleve la mano a la frente

**Te necesito mi amor yo necesito tu amor**

**Sin ninguna esperanza**

**Espero un milagro**

Se me había olvidado el cumpleaños de la pequeña Azuka, este día me siento extremadamente olvidadiza, que mas podía estar olvidando aun no lo se, pero lo recordare en el transcurso del día, bueno ya no esta tan pequeña hoy cumple 15 años

Eso me hacia pensar que en unos meses seria mi cumpleaños y cumpliría 26 ah no error 33 a pesar del tiempo todavía sigo sintiendo como si fuera ayer cuando regresamos de la isla tenrou, la cara de felicidad de todos al vernos, ahora los entiendo mejor.

**Que pasara conmigo?**

**Solo derramo una lágrima y el brillo de las estrellas desaparece**

**Volví a renacer al encontrarte nuevamente**

La espera llena de incertidumbre es algo horrible y honestamente nada recomendable pero había encontrado la solución a este problema y la solución era trabajar, trabajar tanto como para que a penas pensara en algo.

Esta vez estoy segura

El gremio había cambiado mucho, Laxus termino siendo el nuevo maestro de fairy tail y se caso con Mirajane, erza y Gerald tenían 3 hijos, cana y su marido esperaban a su primer bebe y en cuanto a juvia y gray esperaban su segunda hija, habían entrado nuevos miembros y entre ellos apareció Sally la novia de romeo y Shinji un chico que me recuerda a alzack actual pareja de equipo de Azuka.

De que te he encontrado

Las cosas si habían cambiado diez años, si era mucho tiempo, happy y Charlie ahora eran también una feliz familia con su único hijo que por cierto viven conmigo, en cuanto a panterlily ahora podían mantener su forma y realiza misiones el solo, y pensar que se ve como un lindo peluchito

**No me dejes ir de nuevo, atrápame**

**Cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos**

**Quiero que me susurres**

**No esta sola en este planeta**

Lucy, por favor ven a mi oficina:- voltee para ver a Laxus, me limite a seguirlo, el conocía mi situación y estaba tan segura de que me insistiría de que tomara unas vacaciones, como cada que tenia oportunidad de decírmelo, no tenia la menor necesidad de trabajar, tenia casa propia y dinero suficiente para vivir sin trabajar unos 3 o 4 años.

Que sucede maestro:- ya había notado su cara seria, así que supongo que no me pediría que me fuera de vacaciones.

Tienes una misión:- lo mire y sonreí justo lo que estaba esperando

De que trata?:- pregunte sin dejarle saber mi interés

Es una misión de s, tienes que traer de vuelta a Igneel dragneel

Mis ojos se abrieron y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era como si me estuvieran tratando de tomarme el pelo, acaso no era esa la razón por la que se había marchado Natsu años atrás.

Laxus, no es aquella misión en la que se fue Natsu, Wendy y Gazille, esto esta fuera de contexto por que ellos:- respondí muy enojada y todo el gremio se lleno de silencio sepulcral y yo caí en cuenta de algo

Lucy, tu eres una de las mejores magas en el gremio, el tiempo que les dimos para completar la misión se venció hace un par de meses y aun no tenemos noticias suyas, así que tu eres la mejor opción de continuar la misión.

De acuerdo salgo ahora mismo:- gire saliendo de aquel lugar, no podía creerlo tal vez Natsu ya no estaba aquí y yo jamás lo volvería a ver

Lu-chan:- se acerco levi:- déjame acompañarte

Esta bien pero partiremos de inmediato:- le dije y ella asintió

Por lo visto todos habían escuchado lo que dije, pero no se atrevían a decirme algo, sabían que era doloroso para mí y para ellos, el tan solo pensar que Natsu y los demás ya no estuvieran con nosotros

Lucy:- escuche que decía Grey esperando a que por lo menos me calmara, seguido de esto invoque a lyra a quien le pedí que tocara para Azuka por su cumpleaños, mientras yo me marchaba a mi casa, no estaba de humor, no quería decirle a happy pero tal vez seria lo mejor

Subí a mi habitación, estaba empacando y aprecio Loke, como siempre

Mi preciosa Lucy, por que estas tan molesta

Loke,:- ya no pude mas y me solté a llorar como no lo había hecho en años, mientras el me acariciaba la cabeza, en silencio, sin decir palabras sabia que el lo sabia, no había necesidad de decir nada y luego entro Charlie para avisarme de que levi ya estaba esperándome

Me seque las lagrimas y Loke desaprecio y yo fui con levi, pero antes hable con happy y Charlie de la misión que me habían encomendado, cuando partí pensé me dirijo a donde debía ir hace 10 años atrás a buscar a Igneel junto a partir ahora mismo para alcanzarla:- al decirlo todos me miraron, y levi rápidamente se puso a actualizar datos


	2. Chapter 2

**holaa!**

**ya estoy de nuevo por aqui con un segundo capitulo :) estoy muy contenta, como es mi primer fic, me gustaria saber su opinion, espero sus comentarios para saber como mejorar ^^, la inpiracion llega derepente asi que perdonen las faltas horrograficas que pueda haber, tambien un agradecimiento especial para Sake22 quien me ayudo con mi proceso para poder ponerla historia aqui ;D**

**fairytail2012: muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que me sigas leyendo jejeje, tambien espero que te guste el segundo capitulo **

**Gabe logan: hay no se que decir soy tan feliz ! gracias por leer mi historia, tamien espero que te guste este capitulo =)**

**bueno pues ya nos los entretengo mas y que disfruten el capitulo **

**Wendy pov:**

Recuerdo el día que partimos, Natsu se había rezagado bastante y parecía triste, por alguna razón pensé que el no quería partir a pesar de que decía que quería ir, luego escuche a Lucy gritarle su nombre pero el no se detenía, parecía perdido, Gazille me jalo a uno de los arboles y observamos la escena, de cierta manera me sentí mal por Lucy.

Sabia que se quedaría triste, ella al igual que levi, después de que se despidieron Natsu siguió caminando en silencio en todo el viaje, hasta que obtuvimos las primeras pistas, donde se emocionaba cada vez que nos acercábamos a algo, luego recuerdo que en una ocasión recibimos un paquete de parte de Mirajane donde tenían las novedades del gremio, el matrimonio de Gray con Juvia, El primer bebe de erza y Gerald el nombramiento de Laxus como maestro del gremio, el cumpleaños de levi, la hospitalización de Lucy

Ese día Natsu estaba mas enojado que nunca, estuvo apunto de regresar a magnolia de no ser por que nos encontramos a acnologia, Natsu se puso a la defensiva, el quería hacerlo pagar por lo que nos hizo en la isla tenrou, pero como siempre salimos mas heridos del daño que pudimos ocasiónale.

Cada año recibimos un paquete igual, aun que en las fotos que mandan no aparece Lucy, solo sabemos lo poco que escriben acerca de Lucy y levi, siempre después de revisar los paquetes Natsu y Gazille siempre se veían como decepcionados, y mejor nos dedicamos a nuestra búsqueda.

En lo que va de nuestro viaje nos hemos encontrado con acnologia 3 veces y la última casi no la contamos, aun que estoy segura de que le hemos hecho mas daño que nunca, el viaje cada vez se hace más pesado, pero ahora que hemos encontrado algo no vamos a dejarlo ir así

En el último sobre que nos habían mandado, Mirajane me envió una carta anunciándonos que el plazo de la misión terminaría pronto, y si terminaba antes de que los encontráramos tomamos la decisión de continuar sin reportarnos

El problema ahora era como ingresaríamos a goibniu, el lugar donde ellos estaban, era ese

Maldición:- estamos tan cerca dijo Natsu rompiendo una roca con las manos

Tranquilízate Natsu a si no solucionamos nada:- dijo Gazille más calmado

Lo tengo:- grite dando saltos de alegría, ambos me miraron sorprendidos, eso si que era una buena noticia para nosotros, y eso sabía perfectamente que significaría que nuestro regreso a casa seria pronto.

Bien pues vamos por ellos:- dijo Natsu, parecía mas alegre eso me daba una sensación de alivio, por fin 10 años de búsqueda han dado frutos, las peleas constantes, toda la gente que conocimos en nuestro camino, también convivimos un año con Gildards

Natsu cambio mucho, se volvió mas serio y salía con cuanta mujer se le ponía enfrente, si Lucy supiera eso seguro se le partiría el corazón, por su parte Gazille era mas discreto, en sus asuntos, pero nunca dejaban de pelearse por tonterías y en algún momento yo también empecé a participar con ellos, en sus peleas, ah si Charlie estuviera aquí no lo hubiera hecho.

Hay tantas cosas que parecen haber cambiado, yo tuve que aprender magia de runas para poder ayudar mas por que ellos normalmente se encargaban de hacer todo el trabajo, ahí desquitaban sus frustraciones supongo.

Estábamos en la entrada de goibniu, una cueva común y corriente, ingresamos a ella hasta encontrar lo que buscábamos, un círculo hecho de runas grabadas en el interior de la cueva.

Esperen un momento ya reescribo para poder ingresar, ahí están los dos sentados esperando a que terminara de escribir la clave que nos permitiría ingresar, por alguna razón este día me siento extremadamente nostálgica, me pregunto si será por que tal vez estamos al final de nuestro viaje?, si eso debe de ser.

En mi transcripción, note 3 símbolos que no reconocía en lo absoluto, eso si que no poda estar peor, y luego mis sentidos se alertaron algo se acercaba, a gran velocidad podíamos escucharlo con claridad y estoy completamente segura de que ellos ya se habían dado cuenta también.

Wendy te falta mucho?:- dijo Natsu algo fastidiado por la próxima intromisión

Si, voy por la mitad:- le dije y el volteo esperando que el enemigo apareciera

Note como Natsu se preparaba tronándose los nudillos , mientras que Gazille se tronaba los hombros y una sonrisa se les dibujaba en el rostro, ya sabia que los pobres desafortunados no tendrían un buen final.

Natsu y Gazille iban a desquitar su aburrimiento en lo que yo seguía, transcribiendo las runas

**Lucy pov:**

Lu-chan estas segura?:- me dijo levi notando un poco de incredulidad

Si, entre mas rápido terminemos es mejor:- dije seriamente mientras veía como Levy, Charlie, happy y gray me miraban con incredulidad

Estas segura que nos puedes transportar a todos:- me dijo gray

Si, ahora no se les ocurra soltarse de mi:-_(por que yo?) _

Lucy pero es que ni Gerald ha transportado tantos:- dijo otra vez gray

Pero solo contamos como tres por que ellos irán en nuestra espalda como si fueran mochilas

No somos equipaje:- se quejo Charlie

Lo se, pero es que realmente quiero que sepan que no afecta mucho el echo de que vallan:- les dije recordando como es que había terminado con ellos, si solo iba a ir con levi-chan, todo por que se me ocurrió decirle a happy que iría a la misión que Natsu le habían dado 10 años atrás, sin pensarlo ambos me dijeron que irían y en cuanto a su hijo, bueno el sabia cuidarse solo, en dado caso le avisarían a Mirajane para que lo vigilara, cuando me di cuenta Grey y lily ya estaban con nosotras en la puerta con su equipaje, le pregunte por que irían y el simplemente respondió:

Le voy a patear el trasero a Natsu cuando lo vea, juvia ya lo sabe:- dijo sin mayor problema como restándole importancia al asunto.

Por cierto ya sabes a donde vamos dijo lily

Si:- respondió levi por mí dándome las coordenadas a las que nos dirigíamos, yo sonreí y les dije que usaría la tele transportación.

Todos estábamos tomados de las manos fuertemente, mientras yo hacia mi hechizo formando un círculo mágico en el suelo subiendo hasta el cielo ubicando las coordenadas a las que nos dirigimos, solo unos minutos mas tarde estábamos en una extraña jungla, todo se veía extraño, y aun lado de nosotros había una cueva

Llegamos:- dijo gray incrédulo

Yo no veo nada:- dijo happy

Si aquí es:- dijo levi sacudiéndose su short y acomodando su blusa verde las cintillas que traía los lados se habían soltado dejando ver su piel bronceada, recogió su cabello en la coleta alta. Su flequillo enmarcaba su rostro y sus lentes le daban un aspecto maduro mientras sus piernas se veían mas largas por las botas color miel.

No puede ser estamos en medio de la nada:- Mientras observaba a su alrededor gray llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, botas de color negro camisa azul corbata roja y una saco tipo gabardina de color blanco con detalles en dorado y azul, su mismo peinado de toda la vida.

Y luego observe a los 3 gatos que nos acompañaban Charlie usaba un vestido verde happy un chaleco café y lily un pantalón gris con botas cafés y su cinturón rojo

Yo por mi parte acomode mi cabello por que había quedado despeinado, hay días que me daban ganas de cortármelo hoy era un día de esos, pero mi esfuerzo por cuidarlo se iría a la basura de mi ahora largo cabello llega hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, acomode mi blusa negra y limpie mi chamarra de las hojas que tenia alrededor, mire y como dijo Gray estamos en medio de la nada

Es en la cueva:- dije sin preocupación, como si fuera lo mas obvio, todos se me quedaron viendo y luego invoque:-puerta del león ábrete Loke.

Lucy, no esperaba verte tan pronto:- sonriendo coquetamente como solo el lo sabe hacer

Necesito que ilumines la cueva, por lo visto tenemos intrusos dentro:- dije sin más, todos me miraron como si supiera algo más pero no les preste más atención.

Lu-chan crees que ellos hallan estado aquí:- me miro levi inquieta

No lo se levi-chan.:- dije perdiendo mi vista en algún punto oscuro de la cueva

Vamos:-dijo Loke, avanzando en la oscuridad de esa cueva

**Wendy pov:**

Para nuestra sorpresa aquello que se dirigía hacia nosotros a enorme velocidad se detuvo abruptamente, dándome el tiempo necesario para terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya esta completo:- dije observando como esos dos ponían cara de decepción

Coloque las runas en su sitio e inmediatamente se abrió un portal, por el cual ingresamos los 3, en silencio, Natsu volteo en mas de una ocasión como si siguiera esperando que lo que se había acercado fuera aparecer en cualquier momento, una vez adentro cerré el portal, para que quienes estuvieran ahí no entraran con mi esfuerzo.

Al adentrarnos seguíamos como una especie de túnel que seguía, largo y amplio, Natsu iba iluminando el camino con cuatro flamas flotantes escoltando nuestro camino, todo por donde caminábamos buscábamos el rastro de nuestros padres y el primero en sentir una extraña esencia fue Gazille, quien miraba alrededor sin decir nada.

Wendy, creo que lo tengo:- dijo Natsu-: el olor de Igneel

Grandine, su olor también esta aquí:- dije yo con alegria

El de metalicana también esta aquí, aun que n es toy tan seguro:- dijo Gazille

Nos separamos o vamos juntos:- dije tratando de saber que acción tomaríamos a partir de ahora

Vamos juntos:- dijo Natsu sorprendiéndome

Sera lo mejor, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser atacados por otros dragones:- dijo Gazille

Bien entonces vamos a ver el olor que este más cerca:- dijo Natsu con su sonrisa que no veía hace mucho

Grandine:- dije yo casi llorando por la emoción, así fue como seguimos el rastro del olor de Grandine, corrimos con mucho entusiasmo avanzando sin descanso hasta salir a un valle verde grande con mucha naturaleza un lugar inmenso, era como si hubiéramos llegado a otro mundo.

Se veían a otros dragones volar todo era tan extraño para nosotros, el único dragón que habíamos visto recientemente era acnologia, pero a lo largo de nuestro viaje no habíamos visto a ningún otro dragón y aquel lugar estaba repleto de ellos.

Mire a Natsu y a Gazille ellos estaba tan sorprendidos como yo,

Wendy en que dirección esta Grandine:- dijo Natsu

Hacia el este por las alturas:- dije señalando mi vista a el lugar

Pues llévanos ahí:- dijo Natsu y Gazille asintió, y cree una ráfaga suave de viento que nos llevaba hacia donde percibía el olor de Grandine

Levy POV:

Al adentráramos a aquella cueva Lucy invoco a Loke, que se veía igual al pasar de los años, aun que casi no lo invocaba ella, el solo se aparecía al igual que la mayoría de sus espíritus estelares, a veces Lucy me sorprendía, no solo era maga de espiritus estelares, también aprendió de erza magia de reequipamiento y de Gerald su magia estelar entre otras cosas, se había vuelto parte de los 10 magos santos.

Gray se había hecho mucho más fuerte, ahora podía mover el hielo a voluntad y tenía peligrosas técnicas, como el polvo de hielo, que congela al enemigo desde el interior, magia muy poderosa, ciertamente ya somos los chiquillos que se quedaron atrás hace 10 años.

10 largos años, que al igual que Lucy los ocupaba trabajando en ser mejor, yo por mi parte había mejorado mi magia de runas y aprendí la magia del archivo, que me resulta muy útil con ayuda de lucy creamos la magia de localizacion y combinadas había muy pocas cosas que no podía hacer .

Repentinamente solté una risa y todos voltearon a verme curiosos, y yo sonreí

Es que imagínense con nuestro poder actual acnologia seria una lagartija asada:- me miraron un momento y empezaron a reír, de alguna manera creo que también resulto gracioso

Tienes razón levi-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de esas que no veía hace algunos años

Lastima paso a mejor vida ¿no es así Lucy?:- dijo gray un poco molesto

Bueno de cierta manera si:- dijo Lucy con simpleza

Aquí estuvo alguien:- dijo lily sacándonos de nuestra plática

Observe alrededor y note pisadas, aun que el rastro mágico que habían dejado no se me hacia conocido

Lo más probable es que hallan atravesado por un portal:- dijo Lucy ahora seria

Pues vallamos también y luego nos los cargamos:- dije yo sonriendo, los demás también lo hicieron y vi las runas que estaban enfrente de nosotros

Espérenme un momento:- sacando mi pluma y anotando en el acto la clave para ingresar, seguido de esto se abrió un portal y avanzamos sin vacilar, lily enseguida noto muchos aromas al igual que happy y Charlie.

Aquí huele a dragón dijo happy:- y lo miramos serio, entones esta era la cuna de los dragones, así que debíamos proceder con precaución, desconocemos el territorio y la cantidad de enemigos que pueda haber sin contar la fuerza que puedan poseer.

Ciertamente estamos en desventaja, pero no se dejen intimidar:- dijo Lucy con una mirada seria y muy dura de esas cuando algo la ponía de mal humor.

Si, ahora Gray se veía como si su vista se extraviara, mientras que happy y Charlie iban tomados de la mano al lado de Loke.

Loke caminaba tranquiló poniendo particular atención a Lucy quien caminaba firme.

kyaaa que emocion, que pasara despues? ni yo lo se aun, creo que los personajes de la historia me estan quedando ** OOC**, espero no deviarme mucho del camino XD, esperare anciosa sus comentarios ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**holaa! **

**ya estoy de nuevo por aqui con este tercer capitulo, disculpen la demora pero si supieran la odisea que es subir este fic T_T, me han pasado cosas increibles desde que se me va la inspiracion regresa y luego en una de esas perdi mi archivo y ya no lo pude recuperar T:_T:, pero eso ya quedo atras!**

**fairytail2012:** ya esta aqui el 3ero, capitulo espero que te guste, aun que no me quedo como lo habia planeado me gusto y espero que ati tambien

**gabelogan**:si, de echo es parte de la idea, pero natsu es un poco terco! bueno segun yo XD pero no te preocupes lucy le dara su castigo a su merecido tiempo o mejor aun sera alguien mas mmm... eso me acaba de dar otra idea jejeje espero que te guste el capitulo =3

**soul-feniix**:kyaaa soy feliz de que te guste la historia! si, lucy ahora es mas fuerte pero los demas tambien! y si natsu es malo, pero solo un poco , espero que te guste el capitulo ^^

**bakatsuki**: gracias por tu comentario lo tomare en cuenta! y claro que no lo tomo mal! todo es para mejorar ayee! XD

**asi que no los entretengo mas y disfruten el capitulo ^^ **

**Natsu POV:**

La alfombra de viento que había creado Wendy nos llevaba a nuestro destino, Wendy luce muy feliz y ansiosa, incluso yo lo estaba y como no poder estarlo si pronto vería a mi padre Igneel

El viento sopla en mi rostro, llenándome de energía, me siento completamente encendido.

"Diez años" por fin podré regresar a casa, iré a ver a Igneel, regresare al gremio junto con el, veré a todos a Happy, Erza, Gray, Lissana, Mirajane, Elfman, el viejo Makarov, el loco de Laxus y hasta Gerald y… también ella estará ahí.

Lucy, seguro que estará ahí, maldición!, como me irrita pensar en "ella", seguro estará feliz de la vida con su novio, marido o lo que sea… aun que tampoco yo he sido un santo ahora que lo pienso me parezco un poco al imbécil de Loke, pero no mas! Ahora esta ella.

**Flash back-**

Natsu, mira! Llego un paquete de mira:- hablo Wendy emocionada por el paquete que acabamos de recibir por parte de Mirajane

No, ahora no tengo cosas que hacer, tal vez mas tarde:- fui en busca de algo para despejarme lo que había leído no podía creerlo, Lucy me ha traicionado, donde quedo la promesa de que me esperaría

Ya alejado la volví a ver la revista

En exclusiva una entrevista a Lucy Heartfilia:

Lucy, hemos sabido que tienes muchos pretendientes, hay alguno que te interese?

R: no creo que sean tantos, jejeje, pero me halaga que se fijen en mi, aun que no me gustaría ser solo un chica linda para ellos,.

Pero hay alguien en especial?

R: Si

Entonces es cierto que hay alguien que ocupa tu corazón, se puede saber quien es el afortunado?

"Por ahora no", lo haremos público juntos

y tienen planes de boda?

R: boda… tal vez para mas adelante, no lo se, pero a mi si me gustaría!

Justo debajo había una foto que llamaba la atención particularmente, se veía a Lucy con un vestido blanco con rojo su cabello recogido en un chongo de perfil, besándose con un tipo que no conozco y sin pensarlo mas queme la revista en mis manos

Estaba furioso y perdido llegue a un pueblo empecé a tomar, las mujeres se me acercaban y entre tanto paso lo inevitable, fue la primera vez, después mi cuerpo se lleno de esa necesidad, la bebida no era suficiente, pero el hecho de tener hermosas mujeres me hacia olvidar un poco a Lucy.

**Fin de flashback**

De no ser por la traición de Lucy, no hubieran desfilado en mi vida hermosas mujeres y no hubiera conocido a Ringo, sus largos y suaves cabellos café y su tierna mirada "ella seguro que si me esta esperando".

Y yo no la haré esperar, esta decidido, una vez que este en fairy tail iré por ella.

Natsu:- me hablo Wendy

Que sucede?:- conteste aturdido, ya estábamos en tierra firme.

Por aquí el olor de Grandine esta cerca:- guiándonos en el camino

Estas bien salamandra?:- dijo Gazille burlonamente

Si, solo estaba pensando:- fruncí el ceño

Pues no pienses tanto o te vas a quedar atrás:- me grito Wendy desde la lejanía

Caminamos cuesta arriba de una colina, por el momento todo parecía tranquilo, sin ningún dragón merodeando por los alrededores, los pasos de Wendy eran rápidos, estaba claro que tenia urgencia por llegar a ver a Grandine, mientras Gazille y yo caminábamos observando a nuestro alrededor, a la altura que estábamos se podía a preciar perfectamente el valle verde donde habíamos estado antes y un poco mas allá un desierto.

Grandine:- grito emocionada Wendy,

Mis pasos se volvieron mas rápidos hasta llegar donde estaba Wendy y un enorme dragón de color blanco y ojos azules que parecía tan sorprendida y feliz de ver a Wendy

Wendy, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?:- le pregunto asombrada

Pues venimos en una misión, los hemos estado buscando por tanto tiempo:- contesto ella feliz casi al borde de las lágrimas

Ustedes también están buscando a alguien?:- pregunto amablemente Grandine

Si, yo estoy buscando a Metalicana:- confeso Gazille con una sonrisa en sus labios

Metalicana, se donde encontrarla:- contesto Grandine con gusto

Grandine, veras estamos buscando a Igneel Dragneel y es el papa de Natsu:- dijo Wendy mirándola

Así que tú eres Natsu:- me hablo Grandine

Y yo únicamente me limite a asentir, Wendy había dicho todo

Pues será mejor que primero vallamos a ver a metalicana:- contesto Grandine con un aire de preocupación, nos invito a subir a su lomo, una vez arriba de ella emprendió vuelo, observando el paisaje a nuestro paso y de aquel gran valle verde, pude observar el punto por donde habíamos podido entrar, algunos dragones mas volar por el área y todo se iba quedando atrás y poco a poco y al cabo de un rato se empezaba a ver un área llena de grandes rocas y poca vegetación.

**Lucy pov:**

Caminábamos en silencio por aquel túnel, no había rastros de enemigos hasta el momento, todo parecía tranquilo, avanzamos hasta salir del túnel dejándonos ver una esplendida vista de un gran valle verde, lo observamos sorprendidos ese lugar habían dragones volando libremente, y uno de ellos me llamo la atención un dragón blanco que volaba al horizonte alejándose poco a poco hasta perderse de mi vista.

Bien ahora busquemos a Igneel:- mire a Levi

Espera un momento tratare de encontrar un registro de este mundo:- contesto levi activando su magia mientras descasábamos un momento.

Lo tengo, Lucy estas son las coordenadas donde se encuentra:- dijo dando saltitos de alegría

Bien pues vallamos allá:- dije yo satisfecha

Haz utilizado mucha magia, para traernos a este lugar, y aun que no lo dices estas cansada:- ahora hablo loke

"No estoy cansada" podemos avanzar y buscar algún otro punto para acampar:- logrando que me miraran todos

No, será mejor que descansemos y mañana nos dirijamos ahí:- hablo Gray serio

Gray tiene razón será mejor que acampemos aquí:- dijo lily apoyando a gray

Esta bien:- dije sin más remedio

La noche callo, después de comer un poco, me recosté y me quede dormida por un momento y cuando me desperté, todos estaban durmiendo y Salí nuevamente de la cueva para observar el lugar de noche, era realmente un hermoso lugar me senté y pude observar la luna.

Se podía apreciar perfectamente bien tan cerca y admirable, la luz de la luna iluminaba aquel lugar y no pude evitar dejar escapar

"natsu": en un susurro

Yo también lo extraño:- deje escapar un gritito del susto y luego voltee a verlo

Happy, no me asustes de esa manera:- le dije con falso reproche

Seguro natsu también te extraña:- me dijo happy

No lo creo seguro ya se olvido de mí:- dije con un toque de tristeza

Pero ustedes se gusssstan:- dijo con ese tono fastidioso pero en este momento parecía realmente gracioso

Happy, no solo me gusta, yo…lo amo!:- lo dije mirando el horizonte

Si, de algo sirve estoy seguro de que natsu también te ama:- me dijo pensativo

Eso me gustaría creer:- pero en mi interior sabia perfectamente que no seria así

Bueno por lo menos si lo hizo! Ayee!:- me dijo el tratando de darme consuelo

Tengo que ir:- mi vista se había perdido en el horizonte

Te acompaño Lucy:_ me contesto seguro

Pero y los demás?:- meditando nuestra situación

Ellos estarán bien son fuertes:- me dijo dándome la confianza necesaria

Esta bien:- entonces happy me tomo por la espalda y partimos hacia las coordenadas que me había dado levi, volamos por el valle que se veía hermoso desde las alturas, pronto empezamos a entrar en un desierto agradecidos de que no fuera de día, pero el frió era perceptible, pero eso no nos impediría avanzar.

Volamos alrededor de unas 4 o 5 horas, el sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte mientras nosotros llegamos a lo que parecía ser una jungla y predominaba un imponente volcán.

Tome una de mis llaves e invoque a pixis, le pedí que me indicara el camino hacia el punto indicado, primero apunto al volcán, era lógico si natsu utiliza magia de fuego es natural que igneel sea un dragón de fuego y viva dentro de un volcán.

Cargue a happy como si fuera un bebe para que descansara, las horas de vuelo habían resultado agotadoras, pero aun así hizo el esfuerzo para traerme a este lugar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el en este momento, cuando lleguemos a casa le pagare con una dotación de su pescado favorito, avanzamos en la jungla adentrándonos un poco mas hasta tener el volcán lo suficiente mente cerca, happy había descansado lo suficiente para seguir nuestra misión volamos hasta la cima de este.

Una vez en la cima del volcán pude observar como era el comienzo de un valle de lava, el calor que se sentía era impresionante, le pedía Happy que me bajara pues tal vez seria útil que descansara. Y siguió caminando a mi lado, hasta llegar a lo que parecía la entrada de otra cueva, el lugar era ligeramente iluminado por la lava que lo rodeaba.

Avanzamos con precaución, pues estábamos en territorio desconocido

Lucy, me adelantaré un poco para ver si esta aquí:- me dijo happy volando en dirección al interior de la cueva

Solo ten cuidado:- le pedí

Ayee!:- respondió dejándome atrás mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de esa cueva, repentinamente sentí una presencia mágica ligeramente conocida seguido de esto escuche una fuerte voz varonil a mis espaldas

Que quieres aquí?:- hablo con vos fría y cortante

Por un momento, me sentí acorralada e indefensa, pero no podía dejarme ver así, no por nada había pasado por mucho en estos años, por lo menos intentaría ver el rostro de mi atacante – cerré mi puño fuertemente- tenia que armarme de valor para hacerlo.

Tenia que comprobar si el sujeto que me estaba hablando era igneel, mientras trataba de dar la vuelta lentamente y la voz volvió a hablarme

No te muevas y contesta:- con esa voz tajante

**Gray pov:**

La comida había transcurrido de una manera normal, Lucy se veía un poco molesta por que le impedimos ir de inmediato a buscar a igneel, pero no podíamos hacer mucho, ella había hecho un gasto de magia considerable y en estas condiciones ella solo estaría cansada, el problema no éramos nosotros si no Lucy en si, se había vuelto tan terca.

Incluso daba mas miedo tener a una Lucy enfada, que tener a erza y mirajane hormonales, embarazadas y juntas en el gremio, el resultado de lo ultimo suele ser desastroso, pero Lucy enfada es otra cosa, pensarlo hasta la piel se me eriza.

Poco después fuimos a dormir, la primera guardia me toco a mí, pero el sueño se apodero de mí, estas ultimas noches no había podido dormir adecuadamente por los antojos de juvia en este embarazo, suele rasguñar la pared y comerse la mezcla a tal grado que por poco hace un agujero que comunicara a la casa vecina. También quiere comer mucho hielo y se despertaba en las noches para hacerlo o esa cosa café que se ve… asquerosa que lleva hígado, revuelto con fresas, vinagre de uva, betabel y mucha crema chantilly, de recordar como se lo toma me dan nauseas.

Eso me hizo despertarme de mi sueño y salir corriendo para tomar aire fresco, había sido tan real que me daba nauseas, respire un poco y al regresar al interior note que Lucy no estaba donde debía de estar.

O no:- salio de mi boca despertando a panterlily

Que sucede?:- pregunto abriendo sus ojos

Lucy no esta:- una vez dicho esto los demás se despertaron lentamente y luego…

Happy tampoco esta:- dijo charlie con un tomo de molestia

Lu-chan:- dijo levi

Tenemos que ir tras ellos:- dije sin perder la cabeza

Los demás me apoyaron e inmediatamente levi nos dijo donde nos debíamos dirigir, charlie y lily nos tomaron de la espalda para llevarnos volando.

Nos llevan 2 o 3 horas de distancia:- dijo ella haciendo sus cálculos

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta que el amanecer nos alcanzo cruzando el desierto, el calor empezaba a hacerse presente y levi creo una nube que nos cubría para no morir de insolación en el viaje, para alcanzar a Lucy.

Pronto empezamos a ver lo que seria parte de una jungla y levi señalaba que era el lugar donde ella deba estar, dejamos que lily y charlie descansaran mientras nosotros, buscábamos a Lucy, pronto notamos que un par de dragones sobrevolaban el área, lo más inteligente era escondernos a ser atacados.

Rápidamente cree una esfera de hielo encerrando nuestro aroma y presencia magia lo mayor que pude, estábamos cerca del volcán, pero no cerca de Lucy, buscaríamos la manera de pasar desapercibidos y en el peor de los casos hacer frente.

bueno que opinan? ahora que pasara? buajajaja mi lado malefico quiere salir XD, espero sus comentarios, cualquier duda, aclaracion comentarios felicitaciones y criticas constructivas son bien recibidas

encuesta:

quien creen que estab detras de lucy?

acaso sera igneel, algun dragon mas o algun malo

gray y compañia alcanzaran a lucy a tiempo?

habra enfrentamientos en el siguiente capitulo?, que les gustaria que pasara? soy todo ojitos XD


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! **

**jejejeje ya estoy de nuevo por aqui ^^ veran estoy super contenta por sus comentarios, la verdad me emocione muchisimo al leerlos, tanto que casi no pude dormir XD, pero por eso les traigo este capitulo, tambien espero que les guste, saben estaba muy insegura de publicarlo por eso me alegra mucho que les este gustando^^ les agradesco de corazon que se tomen el tiempo para leerme =3**

**setsukaheel: **pues bien aqui esta el capitulo siguiente te agradesco que leeas mi historia ^^ y me alegra muchisimo saber que te guste mi historia asi que espero que lo leas hasta el final** =)**

**soul-fenix: **me alagas, jejejeje pues encuanto a lo que me dejaste en pds1: pues te dare una sorpresa en ese punto XD y parte del misterio esta resuelto en este capitulo y no te precocupes esta bien que digas aye! aye!** X)**

**valedragneel: **lucy solo ama a baka-natsu, pero el misterio del chico de la foto se revelara un poco mas adelnte ^^ espero que me sigas leyendo

**fairytail2012:**gracias por segui leyendome ^^ aqui esta el 4to capitulo espero que te agrade, igual que a mi aye! =D

**gabelogan: **si, es una pena que no confiara lo suficiente en lucy, pero tienes razon cuando lo descubra va a ser intersante y lucy dio primero con ellos pero eso es gracias al magia que creo junto con levi-chan pero esa es otra historia **=9** y en cuanto al escarmiento de natsu eso lo estoy pensando con sumo cuidado (lado perverso al asecho buajajajaja) ya llegara lo prometo

**asi que no los entretngo mas y que disfruten el captulo:**

**Natsu pov:**

Al llegar con metalicana, gazille se había puesto contento hablaron por horas no queríamos interrumpirlos pero yo también estaba impaciente para ver a igneel,

Pronto anocheció y nos quedamos en lo que es el hogar de metalicana quien nos recibió gustosa, comimos, la comida estaba deliciosa era carne de no se que, pero sabia genial.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que anocheció, no podía dormir, salí al exterior y me senté observando la luna me sentía nostálgico por fin podría ver a mi viejo, después de este largo viaje regresar a mi hogar veré a happy y… les presentare a todos a mi querida ringo.

Pronto sentí que los parpados me pesaban y el sueño me vencía…

Natsu:- caminaba distraído cuando la escuche gritar mi nombre, cada vez que gritaba algo se hacia mas pesado en mi corazón

Natsu:- me detuve por un momento y puse mi mejor sonrisa, estoy seguro de que así será menos difícil

Lucy:- la mire y la vi sonreír, me gustaba verla si

Natsu yo:- la mire a los ojos no quería que lo dijera, no quería que me pidiera que me quedara, la vi temblar y parecía que iba a llorar

Natsu, por favor abrázame:- dijo ella con una gentileza enorme

Lucy:- la voz no me salía, la abrase suspirando sutilmente su aroma, y ella empezó a llorar, hasta ese momento yo comprendí algo importante

Tranquila Lucy:- "quería tenerla cerca, el viaje seria peligro y ni yo estaba seguro de regresar a salvo", puse mi frente sobre la suya, tenia ganas de tenerla cerca de sentir su piel pero me daba miedo su rechazo, repentinamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Era nuestro primer beso, esa sensación que me invadía el cuerpo, era tan calida, tan agradable, no quería alejarme pero teníamos que respirar, sentía la sangre en mi cabeza, era nuevo para mí.

Lucy, prometo volver, solo espérame: quería que se calmara

En serio?:- la notaba inquieta pero solo se lo podía prometer

Si, Lucy, cuando vuelvas serás mi mujer, es una promesa:- le hable con todo el amor que le tenía, con la mano limpie sus lágrimas no me gustaba verla así, y ella parecía seguir dudando

Natsu yo te amo:- ella lloraba no quería que me fuera, ahora menos tenia ganas de irme pero entre mas rápido sea esto más rápido regreso

Yo también te amo Lucy:- nos besamos una vez mas ella limpio sus lágrimas y yo seguí con mi camino.

Con eso basto para que me despertara de golpe, todo parecía ser tan real, tan molesto y tan frustrante, por que?, porque tenía que soñar con ese día?, el sol salía y los demás seguían durmiendo.

El hecho de haber soñado con eso me ponía de mal humor, camine un poco por los alrededores tenia que encontrar la manera de distraerme, pero nada parecía calmar mi mal humor, así que regrese a donde estaban ellos.

Natsu, adonde fuiste estaba preocupada?:- hablo wendy alarmada

Solo salí a dar un paseo:- respondí secamente

Te dije wendy que no le pasaría nada:- hablo gazille sarcástico

Pase de largo para o tomar mas importancia al asunto entonces me hablo metalicana un dragón gris oscuro de ojos morados

Natsu- me han dicho que están en busca de igneel:- me hablo ella con su voz fuerte

Si, y también es mi padre ¿Qué pasa con el?:- le respondí

Pues veras:- hablo grandine- el se rehúsa a recibir cualquier visita

Esta así desde que nos obligaron a regresar:- contesto metalicana

Fue muy duro para nosotros dejarlos sin decir nada:- dijo grandine tristemente

Comprendo:- conteste observándolas

Si, por eso queríamos decirte que tal vez seas la única persona que pueda hablar con el:-dijo metalicana

El siempre hablaba de ti:- contesto grandine

Podemos ir a verlo-conteste impaciente

Si, solo queríamos que lo supieras por si acaso:- contesto metalicana

Solo me ha recibido una vez en su morada pero fue por que estaba muy herido:- volvió a hablarme grandine

Ahora que ya lo sabes podemos ir:- me dijo metalicana

Esta bien:- dije yo mientras wendy y gazille nos observan atentos, así emprendimos vuelo gazille volaba en el lomo de metalicana y wendy y yo íbamos con grandine en su lomo, volamos durante un rato fue un viaje silencioso, nadie decía nada pero por lo menos no era incomodo.

De lo único que tenia certeza es de que vería a igneel y de que el me extraña tanto como yo a el.

Poco a poro empecé a ver una especie de jungla y un volcán, eso me traía buenos recuerdos en un lugar así conocí a igneel, sobrevolamos el valle por un momento hasta que ellas descendieron en la cima cerca del volcán.

Entonces un agradable aroma perturbo mis sentidos.

Tenemos intrusos cerca:- hablo gazille

Se esconden:- me dijo wendy:- no te preocupes nos haremos cargo de ellos tu ve donde esta igneel

Esto no podía estar peor, primero tengo un sueño con ella, luego me dicen que igneel posiblemente no me quiera ver y por ultimo tenemos intrusos.

Me apresuré lo más que pude a acercarme al olor de igneel pero lo que mas me alarmo es que aquel agradable aroma pertenecía a uno de los intrusos y para mayor problema se dirigía al mismo lugar donde estaba igneel.

Corrí hasta donde lo que parecía una cueva, camine al principio era ligeramente iluminada por la lava del lugar, pero después, se volvía oscura y en medio de esa oscuridad pude observa la sombra de una persona

Que quieres aquí?:- le hable fríamente

Pude darme cuenta que era una mujer, es una lastima que la tenga que quitar de en medio, note que cerro su puño queriendo dar la vuelta

No te muevas y contesta:- le ordene, pero parecía no hacerme caso, ella había dado la pauta para que esto ocurriera, entonces me dispuse atacar no quería ser duro después de todo era una mujer pero no cualquiera por que ninguna llega hasta este lugar sana y salva como ella, eso significaba una cosa ella es fuerte

_Karyuu no Hokou:- _lanzando una llamara pero ella respondió hábilmente

Protección del dios Apolo:- freno mi ataque y después movió su mano desviando mi ataque, lo sabia! La chica es fuerte.

Entonces observe que el lugar se llenaba de lucecillas de color azul, permitiéndome observar la imagen más gloriosa de mi existencia

Esa una hermosa chica de largos cabellos, vestía unos botines cortos de color oscuro un short una blusa que se ajustaba peligrosamente a sus bien definidas curvas dejando ver ligeramente su obligo y la chamarra que traía puesta le daba un aire peligroso.

Definitivamente una chica difícil, lastima que la tenga que quitar del medio, ella parecía tranquila sin disposición para atacar cuando llevo su mano a la cintura

Tú no eres quién busco:- me hablo con una gélida voz y pude observar su rostro que me era familiar, entonces quise moverme y me di cuenta de algo

**Lucy pov:**

Todo parecía bien hasta que ese sujeto apareció, no sabia quien era pero después de ese ataque, me invadió una inquietud ese no podía ser natsu!... no… se vería alto mucho mas que yo, tenia una gabardina con las mangas redobladas, una camiseta interior, cinturón de viaje, pantalón y botas, por la iluminación puedo deducir que sus atuendos son oscuros, su cabello ser veía café… nada mal el tipo era apuesto.

Tu no eres quién busco:- mi voz salio tan despectiva como pude

Que rayos hiciste?:- me grito el colérico encendiendo fuego en su puño tratando de liberarse, lo observe y sintiendo como happy se acercaba voltee dándole la espalda.

**Natsu pov:**

Ella volteo sin contestarme, pero que se creía y yo que no me puedo mover que rayos hizo!

Lucy, lo encontré:- hablo lo que parecía ser el otro intruso, ella me dio la espalda y no podía ver a su interlocutor

Bien ahora, iré hablar con el, mientras vigila que no haga nada:- era claro que se referían a mí, eso me molesto.

Lucy, la otra persona la llamo Lucy … hay no puede ser Lucy… ahora tenia que saberlo tenía que quitarme de la duda, esa mujer no podía ser Lucy

Acaso no escuchan a las personas cuando les hablan:- dije furioso logrando captar su atención

Ah!"Eso"…solo estarás paralizado hasta que decida que hacer contigo:- me contesto fríamente para luego dejarme ver lo que parecía ser:

Happy?:- mis peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad en un segundo me sentía curioso y temeroso de que en verdad fuera happy y la chica que tenía delante …

Quien eres tu?:- hablo el

Acaso no me reconoces:- dije entre alegría Y fastidio, entonces dude:- yo soy….

Natsu.

Natsu?:- voló acercándose a mí, la chica se detuvo abruptamente

Si, soy yo:- respondí

Natsu:- me abrazo el y me sentí libre de moverme, ella seguía de pie dándome la espalda sin decir nada, eso me hizo preguntarme desde cuando ella era tan indiferente?, desde cuando ella tenia esa mirada como decirlo despectiva?

**Wendy pov:**

Desde que regreso note a natsu molesto, no sabia el por que, pero me inquietaba, cuando llegamos bajo rápidamente, mis sentidos detectaron suaves aromas y uno era mas fuerte que el de los demás.

Tenemos intrusos cerca:- hablo gazille alertándonos

Se esconden:- le dije a natsu previniendo cualquier improvisto:- no te preocupes nos haremos cargo de ellos tu ve donde esta igneel

Solo lo observe como se alejaba con rapidez mientras gazille se dirigía a donde percibía el aroma de quienes se ocultaban cuesta abajo.

_Tetsuryuukon_:- lo observe atacar al punto donde según el estaban los intrusos

La respuesta inmediata fue una espesa niebla que no permite ver, el detalle es que muy independiente de la vista nuestro olfato también es bueno

Solo me limito a observar gazille se ve divertido así que no le arruinare la diversión.

Estará bien el solo?:- me hablo metalicana

Si, ellos son fuertes:- le conteste mirando como atacaba gazille, pero el que mas me preocupaba era natsu.

La posteriormente la contestación a los ataques de gazille fueron taques de hielo, así que decidí echarle una mano ligeramente

Rugido del Dragón del Cielo:- despejando la neblina del lugar para que así se pudieran apreciar los atacantes lo primero que vi fue una joven de cabello azul sentada sobre una roca y note como gazille se había paralizado en su sitio al igual que su contrincante.

Me apresure a bajar para observarlo mejor, y lo que había dejado sin habla a gazille era

Enana:- dijo el con su sonrisa de lado y ella respondía el gesto

Wendy?:- entonces aprecio charlie

Charlie ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí?:- estaba feliz no podía creerlo ahí estaba mi amiga, mi querida amiga

Pues venimos con Lucy a completar una misión:- me contesto conmovida

Lucy?, Lucy esta aquí?:- eso si me había sorprendido

Si, ella debe de estar en este momento con igneel:- me contesto lily

Y natsu?:- me hablo gray

Fue a buscar a igneel:- ahora me horrorice pensar que se encontrarían

Tenemos que alcanzarlos:- dijo levi

Solo espero que lo reconozca antes de que lo acabé:- contesto gray

La coneja no puede "matarlo" ¡natsu es fuerte!:- contesto gazille seguro

Entonces la mirada de ellos empezó a ensombrecerse, me daba curiosidad saber el por que, pero algo me decía que ellos estaban preocupados por Lucy.

Lucy también es fuerte:- contesto charlie

No es momento de discutir, tenemos que encontrarlos:- rogó levi

No, esperaremos si no regresan pronto iremos en su búsqueda:- hablo gazille seguro

Pero…:- dijo levi preocupada

Confiemos en Lucy:- hablo gray poniendole una mano en el hombro

La tensión que se había creado en el ambiente era un poco molesto pero la mejor manera de se pierda la tensión era hablando.

Charle te tengo que presentar a grandine:- le dije llevándola a donde estaba

De acuerdo:- entonces en su rostro se dibujo una amable sonrisa

**bien hasta aqui el capitulo:**

**que tal quedo? espero que les halla gustado ^^ haber que sera... ah ya se! **

**bien si han llegado hasta este punto le hare un pequeño concurso y asi podre escojer a 2 personas que participaran en el fic =D y haran aparicion para el proximo capitulo yheiii ^^**

****les hare un pequeño cuestionaro XD ****

****1.-¿como se llama la novia de romeo?****

****2:-¿que magia crearon levi y lucy juntas?****

****3.-¿que ingredientes lleva el licuado de juvia?****

****4.-¿como iba vestida lucy?****

****ahora si esperare sus respuestas, y los afortunados apareceran el el siguiente capitulo =D espero que sean pronto para poder actualizar luego ^^ jajajaja ya se me pego las manias de administrador X9 jejeje ^^en fin nos leemos luego ^^****


	5. Chapter 5

**hola!**

**reportandome con un nuevo capitulo, muy contenta por sus mensajes, jejeje en este tube un poco de trabas por que mi cerebro no queria funcionar pero me gusto como quedo al final de cuentas XD, disculpen las faltas horrograficas que pueda haber, aveces por la emocion se me olvida corregirlas X) jejejeje pues aun asi aqui esta **

**fairytail2012: **siii, lucy es mas fuerte en cuanto a poder magico XD, fisicamente natsu le gana por mucho jajajaja. disfrutalo y espero tu mensaje ^^

**setsukaheel: **ya esta aqui el 5to capitulo, espero no haberte hecho esperar demaciado y ya entendi tu punto pero ya te explique el mio =3, asi que espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**kanami-kaname-`sango-chan:**uff que largo XD ntc, espero que te guste como quedo ^^ y ya sabes que espero que te guste ^^ y como dato curioso los antojos de juvia son reales incluso el licuado _

**gabelogan:** no te preocupes lucy no le pagara como el le hizo pero la vida da muchas, muchas vueltas (buajajajaja), espero que te agrade el capitulo ^^ y gracias por leerme

**soul-fenix: sigo esperando tu respues (X, jajajaja pero aun asi hice este capitulo XD y que tal te parecio que fuera natsu el que aperecio en vez de otra persona, en verdad ni yo me lo esperaba pero se me hizo divertido.**

**lucy heartfilia777:** muchas gracias por leeme, aqui esta el capitulo, espero no tardarme mucho y poner el que sigue XD

**ya no los entretengo mas y que disfruten el capitulo ^^ :**

**Lucy pov:**

Acaso no me reconoces:-hablo, callo un momento y lo escuche hablar:- yo soy….

Natsu.

Natsu?:- happy hablo y yo me quede estática, eso no podía estar pasando

Si, soy yo:- respondió confirmando mis peores temores no quería voltear a verlo

Natsu:- volvió a hablar happy con alegría, entonces lo libere de mi magia de paralización, no quería voltear pero sentía su mirada penetrante en mi.

Quien se atreve a perturbarme:- entonces hablo una voz fuerte y cavernosa, seguido de eso vi un mar de fuego, como pude active mi magia, escuchando como se acercaba fieramente.

Papa he venido a verte:- hablo natsu

Entonces fuimos atacados nuevamente, pero yo no iba a permitir que se quedara si

Puerta de la doncella ábrete! Virgo!:- invocándola rápidamente:- llévame detrás de el dragón

Escapando a tiempo de lo que seria, otro aliento de dragón, dejando a natsu y happy solos, después de todo ellos hacen buen equipo.

Una vez de tras de el dragón pude observar su enorme figura y entonces tuve la oportunidad perfecta

Paralizzato:- entonces no se movió mas y al igual que natsu empezó a maldecir

Que me haz hecho escuincla:- dijo molesto

Entonces natsu se acerco a el con un andar seguro y confiado

Papa soy natsu:- hablo el

Natsu:- la voz del dragón se calmo

He venido a llevarte de regreso:- cuando hablo se dibujo esa sonrisa, que tanto me gusta pero que me partía el corazón tan solo verla.

Camine hacia delante para quedar frente a el, una vez ahí pude observarlos mejor, se veía sorprendido, natsu se había acercado a el, pero yo no les iba a dar el lujo de desparalizarlo

Sr. Dragneel soy Lucy heartfilia:- hable ignorando completamente a natsu:- disculpe mis métodos drásticos pero como nos ataco no tuve más opción

Entonces sus miradas se posaron en mí y luego volví a escuchar la voz de igneel

Que es lo que quiere el consejo de magia con un viejo dragón como yo:- hablo, mirándome seriamente, analice su actitud, no parecía hostil así que lo libere de mi magia

Es con respecto a... alcmena:- entonces vi como sus enormes ojos color dorado se abrían

Entonces natsu se aclaro la garganta como recordándonos que seguía ahí, y happy solo observaba pacientemente la situación.

Esta bien te acompañare:- hablo igneel serio:- natsu me da gusto verte

Partiremos en este instante, mi equipo nos espera:- le hable más dulce

Muy bien, los llevare a la superficie:- dijo el invitándonos a subir en su lomo

Subí tranquilamente en el, el rostro de natsu se había vuelto un acertijo, no lograba descifrar si estaba enojado, molesto, sorprendido o tal vez confundido; pero de algo estaba segura, el no es la mismo natsu que yo conocí.

Igneel se acomodo para salir de aquel lugar, y poco a poco salimos a la superficie.

Pero no sin antes sentirme extremadamente bien, la cara de natsu no tenia precio en es momento.

**Wendy pov:**

El tiempo, transcurría pesadamente, los minutos parecían una eternidad, saber que natsu y Lucy se verían me llenaba de nervios.

Charlie me alegra que estés aquí:-le dije yo con una sonrisa

Yo también me alegro de verte, estábamos preocupados:-me observo

Discúlpame por preocuparte:- le dije yo la verdad me sentía culpable

No te preocupes, pero no debieron hacerlo:- me miro con reproche

Pero no teníamos opción, nos obligarían a regresar:- dije yo queriendo hacer que entendiera

Es cierto, pero no nos hubieran preocupado así pensamos que podrían estar…:- casi llorando, los años la habían vuelto más sensible

Discúlpame en verdad, lo siento:- dije yo de verdad me sentí fatal

Cuanto tiempo tienen buscándonos:- hablo gazille fuerte para que todos lo escucháramos

Ayer le dieron la misión a Lucy de llevar de vuelta al sr. Igneel:- contesto levi captando mi atención y la de los demás

Ayer?... entonces ustedes:- dijo gazille sorprendido

Si ayer llegamos con Lucy a la cueva y ustedes desde cuando están aquí?:- ahora pregunto levi curiosa

Pues desde ayer:- conteste yo, estaba sorprendida por lo que acababan de decir

Entonces ustedes, eran los intrusos que nos advirtió Lucy:- hablo Gray

Gazille se sentó, estaba realmente sorprendido y dijo:- diez años, ….nos llevo diez años llegar hasta aquí y ustedes de un día para otro ya están aquí como si nada

Como llegaron hasta aquí tan rápido?:- pregunte intrigada y nerviosa

Magia de tele transportación:- me respondió charlie

Eso explica, como llegaron tan rápido, pero no explica como encontraron este lugar:- dijo gazille con tono de derrota

Fue la magia de localización:- contesto gray

Entonces una sombra cubrió el lugar, al alzar la vista pude observar a un dragón mas grande que grandine o metalicana de color rojo intenso… el estaba descendiendo al lugar en el que estábamos nosotros.

Igneel:- hablo contenta grandine, una vez que aterrizó pude ver a una mujer rubia e inmediato supe que se trataba de Lucy, su olor era muy diferente al que recuerdo, pero era agradable, botines negros, un short de mezclilla, blusa estraple color negro y una chamarra de color rojo y detalles en negro.

Lucy se veía muy diferente… la había visto antes en algunas revistas a lo largo de nuestro viaje pero verla de frente era otra cosa, era realmente hermosa, mis pasos se encaminaron hacia ella y la abrace fuerte mente

Lucy, te extrañe mucho:- le dije y ella me sonrió

Yo también te extrañe wendy:- con una voz dulce

Después de eso vi como gray se abalanzaba directamente sobre natsu, el resultado fue el puño de gray en la cara de natsu y el puño de natsu en la cara de gray

Nada mal cabeza de humo:- le hablo gray

Lo mismo digo hielito:- le contesto natsu

Y tras cruzar unos cuantos golpes mas gazille intervino tratando de detenerlos, pero también termino involucrado todos estaban observando la escena pero charlie me hablo discretamente

Wendy, podrías detenerlos por favor:- me dijo ella mirando a Lucy

Pero:- basto con que volteara a ver a Lucy para saber que seria lo mejor

Chicos, chicos, deténganse:- les grite pero parecía no tener efecto, entonces trate de pescar a natsu por el cuello, pero gazille me dio un golpe en la pierna y lo regrese y luego natsu me estaba pegando también y sin querer le pegue a gray quien me respondió con otro golpe pero cuando lo quise golpear no le di a el, si no a natsu y era una serie de golpes hasta que…

Mis sentidos me alertaron de peligro, una presencia mágica fuerte y de cierto modo intimidante, una sensación de escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, gray paro en automático poniendo cara de yo no fui, incluso gazille se detuvo y Natsu puso cara de happy, como si erza estuviera ahí.

Lucy esta de mal humor:- canturreó happy cerca de gray

Note como gray tragaba en seco, quise voltear y vi a levi con una sonrisa nerviosa charlie solo negaba con la cabeza y happy mas alejado con una sonrisa, di la vuelta lentamente hasta observar un hombre con traje negro que en la mano tenia una roca que lanzaba al aire y la volvía atrapar, subí mas mi mirada y lo vi

Loke, que gusto verte viejo amigo:- dijo gray con nervios

Natsu:- hablo loke con un tono despectivo y arrogante al verlo y con la roca en la mano:- saben, puedo dejar que hagan lo que quieran mientras pelean, lo único que no puedo permitirles que hagan…. es lastimar a Lucy mientras pelean.

Haber bola de infecundos quien lastimo a la coneja?:- grito gazille muy enojado y en loke había una sonrisa tenebrosa

Yo no fui, fuiste tu hielito:- miro natsu a gray

A mi no me eches la culpa cabeza de lava:- se quejo gray

Y estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva pelea cuando de repente se escucharon unas carcajadas de igneel, metalicana, grandine, levi, charlie, happy y entre ellas las de Lucy

Vamos loke, no paso nada ¡déjalo así!:- mientras sonreía jovialmente para loke

Pero Lucy, si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría:- dijo con dramatismo

Ya, ya, no pasó nada:- volvió a decirle:- ahora tenemos que partir

Si, es cierto:- dijo gray retomando la compostura

Entonces loke desapareció, discretamente fuimos subiendo a nuestros padres gazille iba con levi, panterlily y metalicana, por mi parte charlie, happy gray yo íbamos con grandine mientas Lucy era invitada por igneel para que fuera por con el junto a natsu.

Todos acompañándonos al lugar donde esta la entrada a este mundo, a lo largo del viaje, tanto gray y yo mirábamos a donde estaba Lucy, y no era precisamente curiosidad.

**NATSU POV:**

Desde que estábamos en la cueva, Lucy no me había dirigido la palabra, pero tenia que hablar decir algo el silencio entre nosotros era realmente extraño y sorprendente.

Igneel al parecer le prestaba mas atención a ella que a mi, yo que soy su hijo, pero no!, me molestaba el hecho de que Lucy acaparaba toda la atención.

Haz cambiado:- le dije

Ella volteo a verme con esa mirada que ahora y años atrás me volvía loco por ella, su tierna sonrisa y sus preciosos labios rosa

No lo se realmente, puede que halla cambiado mucho o poco tal vez:-mientras se acomodaba sus largos y preciosos rubios cabellos.

Sabes te extrañe:- me dijo ella, en su vos y en sus ojos había un toque de tristeza, pero yo no quería saber la razón, se supone que ella debe vivir una vida de dicha y felicidad, ¿acaso se sentirá culpable?

Yo… también te extrañe Lucy:- quería abrazarla pero algo en mi interior no me lo permitía y ella volteo hacia el frente por alguna razón pensé que ella iba a llorar.

No, te preocupes por mi:- acaso podía leerme la mente o que?:- yo…. No me interpondré en tu relación con ella

Lo que acaba de decir me dejo helado, sin palabra desarmado e incluso temeroso de mi mismo, al parecer la nueva Lucy sabia mas de mi que yo de ella.

Llegamos:- ahora hablo igneel, el viaje me había resultado extrañamente corto, estaba anonadado con las palabras de Lucy, me sorprendía tanto que cuando bajo de igneel en un brinco quise capturar el dulce aroma de los cabellos de Lucy que habían rozado mi nariz.

Wendy lloro por la despedida prometiendo regresar y con la misma promesa igneel se despidió de metalicana, en tanto igneel tomo forma humana, era tal y como lo recordaba un hombre parecido a gildards solo que con el cabello rojo intenso y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, me puse a su lado y era tan alto como el.

Si haz crecido:-. Me dijo igneel

Y tu no haz cambiado:- le dije yo con una sonrisa

La platica que teníamos fue amena le contaba sobre mis experiencias en los primeros años del gremio hasta llegar a donde estaba la inscripción para ingresar a goibniu, donde levi en menos de 30 segundos abrió para nosotros y cerro al salir todos

Ere hábil jovencita:- la halago igneel

Gracias:- dijo levi con un ligero sonrojo

De ahí nadie mas hablo, hasta salir de la cueva, donde la luz del atardecer nos recibía.

Bien, todos reúnanse en un círculo:- hablo Lucy seria

Pero, Lucy:- hablo levi

Lucy?, cierto!:_ dijo igneel

Si, yo soy Lucy:- afirmo ella

No tenemos prisa por lo que podemos viajar algunos días:- dijo el mirando amablemente a Lucy

Discúlpenme pero han sido específicos conmigo al decirme que lo lleve a la brevedad:- le contesto Lucy sorprendentemente dulce y una cara como cachorro abandonado

Gray iba a decirle algo, pero por algún motivo no hablo, así que tome la mano de Lucy

Bien, entre más pronto mejor:- dije yo tomando la mano de wendy, ella tomo la mano de charlie y charlie la de happy de ahí seguía gazille, levi, igneel y por ultimo gray quien iba tomado de la mano de Lucy.

Ella realizo su conjuro y luego todo se volvió blanco, por un momento y luego estábamos frente a una enorme puerta, la mire con incredulidad era demasiado bueno, mi corazón se me acelero y entonces Lucy empujo la puerta dejándonos ver el interior de fairy tail.

Caminamos al interior y fuimos recibidos por mucha gente.

Lucy, que genial los trajiste de vuelta:- grito lo que parecía ser el viejo Makao

Entonces, observe aun joven apartando a la multitud, para poder pasar, era un joven de cabellos negros y unos ojos cafés, delgado y alto vestaza un pantalón azul marino botas café y una camisa de color negro.

Lucy, que bueno que regresaste, la fiesta de azuka no fue lo mismo sin ti:- seguido de esto el la abrazo.

Seguido de esto un par de hermosas jovencitas lo aventaron al fondo del gremio

Lucy:- gritaron ambas observe a la primera ella es alta de cabellos platinados largos hasta la mitad de la espalda y una misteriosa mirada de ojos grisáceos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba al abrazar a Lucy, vestía una falda corta recta de mezclilla con una blusa amarilla de tirantes, unas botas altas de color café claro d verla me recordaba a Lucy cuando la conocí las proporciones perfectas para su cuerpo.

La segunda una chica rubia al igual que Lucy pero de cabello corto hasta los hombros grandes ojos azules, tenia una mirada tierna y una calida sonrisa. Ella lucia unas medias rojas hasta el muslo una falda azul marino y una blusa roja, tal vez cuando sea mas grande sea una hermosa mujer.

Por que te fuiste sin avisarnos:-. Se quejo la rubia

Si, Lucy estábamos preocupadas:- hablo la chica de cabellos plateados

Kaname y Rin discúlpenme por irme sin avisar:_ les hablo Lucy con una voz maternal mientras les respondía el abrazo, con la mirada busque rostros conocidos por que todos parecían querer saludar a Lucy y cuando me di cuenta gray ya estaba con juvia a un lado de la barra

En que momento lo hizo:- dije y wendy me contesto

Yo tampoco me di cuenta :- dijo con una sonrisita

Entonces la voz de una de las chicas me llamo la atención

Así que estos son los dragones slayers del gremio:- el tono de voz que utilizo me había molestado.

Kaname, no seas grosera con los recién llegados:- contesto la joven rubia:- discúlpenla yo soy Rin y ella es kaname señalándola.

Entonces hablo wendy por mí:

Yo soy Wendy Marvell, el de allá es Gazille Redfox, el Sr. Igneel y el es Natsu Dragneel.

Entonces la amabilidad de ambas chicas se esfumo poniendo un aura hostil, pero lo mas extraño es que solo me miraban a mi, siendo salvado por la voz fuerte y seria de laxus

Ya déjenlos pasar:- les dijo a los demás para que se apartaran del camino entonces nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos, no había que ser un genio estaba claro que el nos iba sermonear por no reportarnos.

**fin del capitulo-**

**y bien que les parecio el capitulo? ^^ a mi me gusto de echo me gusta como va quedando la historia jejejeje en fin espero anciosa sus mensajes, dudas, consejos , aclaraciones son bien recibidos ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**hola!**

**reportandome con un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la demora jejeje pero como siempre espero que les guste, quise ponerlo mas temprano pero por ciertas cuestiones personales ya no pude u_u, estoy muy ****muy contenta por sus mensajes, realmente me animan mucho! disculpen las faltas horrograficas que pueda haber.**

**gabelogan: espero que te guste este capitulo ^^ y no te preocupes ya pense como se va a estrellar natsu lo veras en el proximo capitulo jejeje**

**sango-chan: mejor lo abrevio X9, no te preocupes ya te dije que son interesante tus comentarios, y te agradesco que te tomes tu tiempo en leerme ^^**

**soul-fenix: si me las diste, pero te mande un inbox que no me contestaste =3, en fin ya esta aqui el capitulo y espero que te guste**

**yaissa-chan : gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste y espero que me leas hasta el final ^^**

**lucyheartfilia 777 : jejeje bueno este lo hice mas larga, espero que te guste y no te preocupes el castigo de natsu ya se acerca X9 ah! y yo tambien quiero una cabellera como la de lucy X)**

**valedragneel: muchas gracias ^^ me alegra que te guste como va quedando la historia y no te preocupes yo tambien entiendo que tienes cosas que hacer y te agradesco d verdad que te tomes el tiempo de leerme **

**fairitail2012: pues aqui esta el capitulo como siempre espero que te guste, y gracias ya se que eres la Nª1 y hago lo posible por tener los capitulos listos, encuanto me es posible ^^**

**asi que no los entretengo mas y que disfruten el capitulo :-**

**Romeo pov:**

Año x792

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que natsu-nii se macho en busca de su padre igneel, prometiéndole a Lucy-nee volver por y con ella, en todo el gremio se hablaba de ello, así que como buen hermano yo cuidaría de Lucy-nee en su ausencia, eso es lo que pensaba yo, pero ella había días que se veía extremadamente deprimida, poco a poco su animo empezó a mejorar con un poco de ayuda de erza quien al ver la situación de Lucy decidió no dejarla sola, por que de cierto modo ella la comprendía o al menos eso fue lo que dijo mirajane.

Un día erza llego al gremio muy contenta con Lucy, traía algunas heridas en el cuerpo y fue cuando erza anuncio que Lucy se había vuelto su alumna, a todos nos sorprendió el anuncio de erza y Lucy sonreía tímidamente.

Así que donde iba erza estaba Lucy, para mi fue un alivio, los hombres no se acercarían tan fácilmente a Lucy, pocos meses después entraron los nuevos miembros del gremio y uno de ellos es Gary Rivels junto con Kaien Amelin los nuevos pleitistas del gremio.

Era divertido verlos me recorvaban mucho a cuando natsu-nii pelaba con gray, el gremio no era lo mismo sin natsu-nii y los demás, por esos días erza tomo una misión difícil y se llevo con ella a gray, juvia, Lucy y happy.

Al regresar nos dieron otra noticia que había conmocionado al gremio incluso a los nuevos miembros, gray le pidió a juvia que fuera su novia, Gray le había pedido a Juvia que fuera su novia!, eso si que era una sorpresa.

Nadie había previsto eso, era más fácil pensar que juvia terminara convenciendo a gray para ser novios, lo impensable se volvía real.

Lucy un poco después empezó a hacer misiones ella sola, mientras erza se ausentaba largos periodos en misiones de rango s, en esas misiones erza se había encontrado con Gerald, y después de algunos problemas, el gremio de crimen sociere fue nombrado un gremio oficial que quedo bajo cargo de Ultear.

En poco tiempo Gerald se integro al gremio, no paso mucho para que erza y gerald anunciaran su relación, nos lleno de alegría saber que por fin podían estar juntos, Lucy por su parte empezó a desarrollar nuevas técnicas al lado de levi, quienes solo se concentraban en mejorar.

Posteriormente Lucy se integro a los entrenamientos infernales de erza y gerald, por su parte levi trabajaba mas sus magia de runas perfeccionando su técnica, muchas veces Lucy terminaba llena de heridas, en poco tiempo le dieron la oportunidad de hacer el examen de ascensión de rango.

No paso mucho para que Lucy obtuviera el rango s, las misiones que hacia se volvían mas y mas peligrosas, erza y gerald la acompañaban algunas ocasiones y otras nada mas se iba con happy.

Lucy se había hecho notar como maga del gremio, se había vuelto extremadamente popular y según las revistas era una de las magas solteras mas codiciadas entre los caballeros.

Habían pasado ya 4 años de la partida de natsu- nii Lucy desde entonces solo se dedicaba a mejorar, por temor a que se lastimara, me apresure a subir de rango y cuando lo logre procuraba a acompañar a Lucy-nee en sus misiones, estar cerca de ella era una nueva experiencia, ella era una joven amable, tierna y muy decidida.

Ella cuidaba muy bien su imagen, pero como no todo es perfección recuerdo que en una de sus tantas misiones ella fue contratada de guarda espaldas de un joven millonario llamado Francis Nome, quien había quedado prácticamente enamorado de Lucy al verla.

Francis cada que tenia oportunidad de contratar a Lucy intentaba seducirla, pero ella siempre tan amable lo rechazaba sutilmente, hasta cierta ocasión donde el tubo un evento en su casa, los reporteros no se hicieron esperar, la tomo desprevenida y la beso.

Lucy muy enojada por su comportamiento, lo abofeteo, el se disculpo pero unos días después Lucy había dado una entrevista a una revista y salio publicada la foto del beso, así dando especulaciones de que si ellos eran pareja, molesta hablo con Francis quien desmintió posteriormente, lo que decían las revistas sobre algún romance entre ellos.

Pero las especulaciones y rumores alrededor de Lucy no terminaban, hasta que un día se cansaron, pues había noticia mas interesantes que reportar como el nacimiento del primer hijo de erza.

Algunos días después Levi y Lucy estaban muy felices habían terminado de desarrollar una magia que permitía localizar a las personas o cosas con mayor facilidad, el resultado fue sorprendente, pues en las primeras misiones en que lo ocuparon había funcionado a la perfección logrando que el tiempo de las misiones se redujeran considerablemente.

Sin embargó no todo eran buenas noticias, habían extraños rumores acerca de natsu-nii, sabíamos que no podíamos tapar el sol con un dedo pero tratamos de ocultarle estos rumores a Lucy-nee.

Pues estábamos seguros de que le afectarían, un día Lucy muy contenta tomo una misión y me pidió que la acompañara, se veía nerviosa y tal ves un poco ansiosa, el camino a esa misión fue largo, 1 semana de viaje, pero por fin pudimos llegar a un pueblo pintoresco.

Entonces Lucy me dijo lo que no me esperaba.

-Romeo, por fin podré ver a natsu después de tanto tiempo:- estaba feliz

Por que lo dices Lucy-nee:- quise fingir sorpresa, pero al ver su rostro solo atine a decir:- en serio?

Si, es la primera vez que coincidimos con natsu en un lugar de misión, con un poco de suerte tal vez lo podamos ver:- dijo ella emocionada, sonreí y buscamos una posado en la cual nos quedaríamos en la estancia de nuestra misión.

Al salir de la posada, busque a Lucy, ella estaba en el mercado consiguiendo algunas pociones para curación, en poco días después la misión termino sin muchos problemas, solo algunos raspones pero nada extraordinario, entonces Lucy salio a dar un paseo, yo ya había pagado los gastos del hospedaje del lugar.

El cielo estaba nublado amenazando con llover, tenia que apresurarme a encontrar a Lucy pues pronto llovería y tal vez eso retrasaría nuestra salida.

Camine por algunas calles sin rastro de ella, compre algo de alimentos por si nos tacaba acampar, entonces vi pasar a gazille, que seguía igual de inconfundible al lado de una joven de cabellos azules, entonces pensé que ella podía ser wendy.

Quise alcanzarlos, pero entre la multitud los había perdido, me apresure a buscar a Lucy quien posiblemente tendría mas oportunidad de ver a natsu-nii, pero me arrepentí de ese pensamiento cuando vi a natsu saliendo de una posada al lado de una joven de cabellos verdes, a la cual acariciaba muy sugestivamente.

Pero lo peor no era eso, si no que Lucy estaba del otro lado había visto la escena completamente, al parecer natsu no se había dado cuenta, mi interior ardió en furia, me sentía decepcionado completamente de natsu, quería reclamarle en el acto, pero Lucy me preocupaba aun mas de lo que le pudiera hacer a natsu.

La seguí hasta las afueras mientras lloraba desconsolada

Son ciertos, romero son ciertos los rumores:- me decía mientras yo la abrazaba…

Lucy, llora, llora todo lo que puedas y jamás vuelvas a derramar un lagrima en su nombre:- le dije mientras se hundía en mi pecho, se veía tan frágil, delicada e incluso destrozada.

Me había enamorado de Lucy, pero ella amaba a natsu, por esa razón no podía confesarle mis sentimientos, la lluvia callo sobre nosotros borrando el rastro de nuestra estancia en aquel lugar y las lagrimas de Lucy en aquel lugar.

Pasaron algunos meses desde el incidente y Lucy había tomado una actitud diferente, ella salía misión tras misión, al principio la dejamos que lo hiciera sin decir nada, pero después no podía mantener el ritmo que ella llevaba, era agotador.

El maestro makarov, en mas de una ocasión le pidió que descansara, pero cuando lo hacia era solo para entrenar, el resultado fue que el consejo la mando a llamar y la nombraron una de los 10 magos santos.

Por esos días el maestro makarov decidió retirarse y nombro a laxus como maestro del gremio, debido a que gildards no quería ser maestro del gremio alegándole nuevamente que le faltaban cosas por experimentar.

Laxus al volverse maestro anuncio su matrimonio con mirajane quien solo sonrió tiernamente y todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, Lucy no pudo estar en su boda debido a que se encontraba fuera por una misión impuesta en el consejo.

Al regresar felicito la feliz pareja pero trajo consigo a una joven al principio había una cierta conmoción al respecto ya que ella había sido colaboradora de un gremio oscuro, pero Lucy consiguió que la perdonaran ya que ella se encargaría de cuidarla y vigilarla.

La única condición fue que no la dejarían volverse una maga de clase "s" y por consiguiente no podría participar en ninguna misión que implicara el mismo rango.

La chica nueva era Salli, siempre callada y con muy poca confianza en si misma, Lucy le tuvo mucha paciencia y a los pocos meses se había vuelto un poco más sociable, después de eso entraron al gremio Rin y kaname por la admiración que le tenían a Lucy.

Y solo así Lucy disminuyó el ritmo que tenia de tomar misión tras misión, sin embargo el gusto nos duro poco, el consejo la mandaba a llamar seguido para que cumplieran misiones.

Cuando Lucy partió tuve tiempo para conocer a salli, levi al igual que Lucy se había dedicado a mejorar con la única diferencia que ella se tomaba más tiempo para descansar e incluso socializar.

Cuando jet se caso, le era as difícil salir de misiones con levi así que ambas formaron un equipo y de vez en cuando se llevaban a salli, kaname y Rin, Lucy les tenia un gran afecto a las 3 así que realmente se enfurecía cuando les hacían algo y la protección se hizo reciproca.

En una ocasión Rin se me acerco y me pregunto por un tema que se había vuelto un taboo entre los miembros del gremio y eso era la vida sentimental de Lucy, mas bien el pasado de Lucy, nadie quería contarles la historia pues seria la misma Lucy quien tendría que hablar de ello.

Cuando ella y levi estaban en el gremio estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar del grupo dragón slayer, y eso causaba mucha inquietud entre los que no sabían acerca de ello.

Así que como Lucy estaba sola las chicas muchas veces la invitaban a que saliera con ellas y sus familias, lissana en especial cuando supo lo que había hecho natsu lo tomo mal, pero después empezó a llevarse con la tribu rainjitsu hasta que nadie se entero como termino casada con freed, al parecer ese equipo tenia algo que los atraía pues elfman también había terminado casado con evergreen.

Las parejas poco a poco se fueron consolidando en el gremio y gray anuncio al gremio del primer embarazo de juvia, que trajo consigo mucha alegría y suerte pues no era la única erza estaba en cinta de lo que seria su segundo hijo y mirajane esperaba a su primer hija.

El gremio se estaba llenando de niños, que llenaban de ternura a todos incluso a mi, en as de una ocasión intente entrar a los entrenamientos que tenia Lucy, erza y gerald, sin mucho éxito pues sus entrenamientos eran infernales dóciles de sobrevivir.

Y con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo y amor a Lucy nos llevo a gary y a mí a soportar tales entrenamientos, los cuales utilizaban aprendí a manejar la magia de gravedad, fue entonces cuando laxus empezó a pedirle a Lucy que se tomara vacaciones

El tiempo paso y Lucy cada día lo dedicaba a trabajar, por lo que le dio entrada a kamui para volverse el novio potencial de Lucy, debido que a el por alguna razón ella confiaba plenamente en el y el en ella. Pero su relación no avanzaba de ser solo amigos, Lucy con el sonreía por lo que decidí hacerme a un lado, pues yo no era el único pretendiente de Lucy, pero el que mas trabajaba por llamar su atención era gary, el se desvive en ella, cosa que al parecer a Lucy le agrada pero como siempre esta primero el trabajo apara ella, es difícil acercarse a ella.

Sin darme cuenta los años habían transcurrido y en algún momento yo me enamore de la hermosa sally de sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro, ella es muy diferente a Lucy, pero es linda y tenia su encanto personal.

Por algunos datos sabíamos que el natsu y compañía se habían encontrado con acnologia en más de una ocasión así que fue informado al consejo quien aun quería exterminarlos así que al principio mandaron algunas des tropas, sin mucho éxito regresaron tiempo después, entonces levi trajo consigo algunas noticias de acnologia, al principio el consejo se hizo cargo.

Después de un tiempo paso a manos de Lucy que con ayuda de levi, Kamui Chrome y Seira lee, (los dos últimos son parte de los diez magos santos.) fueron en su búsqueda y a su regreso trajeron consigo la noticia de la caída de acnologia.

Año x801

Desde que habían ido a ese viaje Lucy y levi lucían extrañas, pero nadie decía nada, lo único que sabíamos era que acnologia había muerto, un día iba entrando al gremio, cuando escuche que laxus mandaba a llamar a Lucy, al principio pensé que era paa decir que se fuera de vacaciones, pero cuando la escuche gritar me alarme, no por escucharla gritar si no por lo que decía.

Laxus, no es aquella misión en la que se fue Natsu, Wendy y Gazille, esto esta fuera de contexto por que ellos:- ella contesto enojada y el gremio quedo en absoluto silencio

Lucy, tu eres una de las mejores magas en el gremio, el tiempo que les dimos para completar la misión se venció hace un par de meses y aun no tenemos noticias suyas, así que tu eres la mejor opción de continuar la misión:- no sabia que era peor, pero natsu no se salvaría si lo encuentran vivo

De acuerdo salgo ahora mismo:- no sabia como reaccionar, Lucy estaba furiosa, así que todo optamos por lo mas sabio, mantenerse al margen

Lu-chan:- se acerco levi:- déjame acompañarte

Esta bien pero partiremos de inmediato:- asintió y ambas en dirección a la puerta

Lucy:- escuche que decía Gray nervioso pues se llevaba bien con ella y al igual que a mi le molesto las acciones del descerebrado de natsu, quería ir con ella, pero yo no podía a compararla ya que sally estaba enferma y yo la estaba cuidando.

Lyra toco para azuka-chan en su fiesta, la cual fue muy al estilo del gremio lleno de ruido y mucho alcohol y como cana estaba embarazada los chicos tenían más para tomar, yo por mi parte me retire temprano pues salli me esperaba en casa.

Al siguiente día todos estaban quejándose del afecto de la querida cruda salvo nosotros que no habíamos tomado.

Amor hoy tomaremos una misión:- me dijo salli

Ya te sientes mejor?:- le pregunte yo con cautela

Si, después de todo tenemos que pagar la renta:- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Esta bien por la tarde iremos, al gremio y tomaremos alguna misión:- le dije yo mientras me acercaba a ella para besarla.

Al atardecer fuimos al gremio y después de un rato escogimos una misión, partiríamos al amanecer, así que nos quedamos un rato en el gremio, el tiempo transcurría rápidamente, ciando repentinamente una onda mágica se sintió, sin dudas Lucy estaba de vuelta.

Los demás empezaban a acercarse a la entrada cuando esta se abrió, y pude observar a Lucy, se veía algo cansada, así que me acerque a ella lo mas rápido que pude

Lucy, que bueno que regresaste, la fiesta de azuka no fue lo mismo sin ti:- le dije yo y enseguida la abrace, entonces con delicadeza me apartaron de Lucy para aventarme con fuerza al fondo del gremio

Lucy:-gritaron kaname y Rin abalanzándose sobre ella.

Por que te fuiste sin avisarnos:-. Se quejo Rin

Si, Lucy estábamos preocupadas:- la regaño kaname

Kaname y Rin discúlpenme por irme sin avisar:_ les hablo Lucy con una voz maternal

Una vez que me pude levantar lo vi, natsu estaba de regreso, pero kaname no se hizo esperar

Así que estos son los dragones slayers del gremio:- dijo con desprecio

Kaname, no seas grosera con los recién llegados:-la reprendió Rin:- discúlpenla yo soy Rin y ella es kaname señalándola.

Entonces hablo wendy :

Yo soy Wendy Marvell, el de allá es Gazille Redfox, el Sr. Igneel y el es Natsu Dragneel.

Cuando wendy presento a natsu, hasta yo sentí el aura acecina que habían puesto, mirando a natsu, el cual fue salvado por laxus.

**Lucy pov:**

Desde que salimos de Goibniu no estaba dispuesta a estar demasiado tiempo con natsu, me dolía, me dolía el hecho de que natsu en verdad me olvido con otra chica y al parecer el era feliz con ella si que quien soy yo para negarle su felicidad.

Desde que lo supe quise pensar que si el es feliz yo soy feliz, pero me equivoqué tantos años intentando olvidarlo y nada…. A veces pienso que acuario tiene la razón debería conseguirme un novio.

Baje de un salto no quería que me ayudara, igneel parecía tranquilo y cortes, al salir de la cueva tome la decisión, tenia que regresar cuanto antes a magnolia y salir a trabajar, tomare la misión mas laboriosa que encuentre o en el ultimo de los casa iré al consejo para tomar alguna de las misiones que tienen para que solo pueda pensar en el trabajo, trabajare tanto que no pueda recordar si quiera que natsu esta de regreso.

Bien, todos reúnanse en un círculo:- les dije seriamente, levi, gray, charlie, happy y lily me miraron pero yo no quise darles importancia tenia que salir lo mas rápido posible de aquí y alejarme de natsu.

Pero, Lucy:- hablo levi con preocupación, pero solote dirigí una mirada suplicante

Lucy?, cierto!:_ me hablo igneel sacándome de mi pensamiento

Si, yo soy Lucy:- le conteste amablemente

No tenemos prisa por lo que podemos viajar algunos días:- me dijo observándome

Discúlpenme pero han sido específicos conmigo al decirme que lo lleve a la brevedad:- le conteste dulce mente y poniendo mi mejor expresión de convencimiento

Luego me di la vuelta, estaba seguro que gray daría el grito al cielo, pero antes de que me hablara lo mire fulminantemente, entonces sentí que me tomaba de la mano voltee a verlo incrédula, el me estaba tomando de la mano su contacto me estremeció.

Bien, entre más pronto mejor:-natsu tenía una expresión despreocupada en el rostro y los demás solo se limitaron a imitarlo formando al fin un círculo.

Me apresure, a hacer mi conjuro, el contacto con natsu me hacia sentir débil y tonta, pero decidí concentrarme y sentí la magia de gray, levi, charlie, happy y panterlily, que no me moleste en rechazar, por que en esta ocasión si estaría excediendo mi propio limite de transportación.

Así que no tarde mucho en incorporar su magia en el hechizo, y en un momento mas estábamos en casa en fairy tail! Había usado demasiada magia y me sentí cansada pero aun tenia que reportarme y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban empuje la puerta

Solo di unos pasos al interior y los chicos empezaron a rodearnos con cierta expectación.

Lucy, que genial los trajiste de vuelta:- grito Makao desde el fondo del gremio junto a wakaba, y note como romeo se acercaba hacia mi, abriéndose paso entre los miembros del gremio

Lucy, que bueno que regresaste, la fiesta de azuka no fue lo mismo sin ti:- me dijo el preocupado, y luego me abrazo.

Entonces vi a kaname y Rin acercarse para hacerlo aun lado, mandándolo a volar

Lucy:- gritaron ambas, abalanzándose sobre mi para abrazarme

Por que te fuiste sin avisarnos:-. Se quejola Rin

Si, Lucy estábamos preocupadas:- me regaño kaname

Kaname y Rin discúlpenme por irme sin avisar:- les conteste de manera maternal y las abrazaba, ellas eran como mis hijas las quería tanto, al soltarnos escuche a natsu hablar

En que momento lo hizo:- soltó el con sorpresa

Yo tampoco me di cuenta:- le respondió wendy

Entonces las chicas notaron a los recién llegados y la primera en hablar fue kaname

Así que estos son los dragones slayers del gremio:- dijo con un tono de superioridad

Kaname, no seas grosera con los recién llegados:- la reprendió Rin:- discúlpenla yo soy Rin y ella es kaname.

Entonces wendy se acerco y correspondió la presentación (tal vez se vuelvan amigas)

Yo soy Wendy Marvell, el de allá es Gazille Redfox, el Sr. Igneel y el es Natsu Dragneel.

Sus rostros se ensombrecieron y su aura maligna se desprendía del cuerpo de ambas mirando de manera acecina a natsu.

Ya déjenlos pasar:- se escucho la voz de laxus, haciéndonos señas que pasáramos a su oficina

Una vez adentro el ruido en el exterior calmo, por alguna extraña razón presentía de que estarían escuchando, entonces laxus hablo.

Me alegra que estén de regreso:- dijo laxus con un rostro serio

A nosotros también nos alegra estar de vuelta:- contesto natsu

Sr. Igneel es un placer tenerlo con nosotros :- extendiendo su mano hacia el

Lo mismo digo muchacho:- contesto relajadamente

Lucy, han hecho un excelente trabajo, pero me temo que ahora si tendrás que tomar unas vacaciones:- me dijo el

No, he hecho nada extraordinario, laxus y menos ahora que esta aquí el sr. Igneel:- dije yo en argumento a su pedido suspiro cansado

Tienes razón:- me dijo el y yo sonreí triunfal, estaré ocupada algún tiempo.

En cuanto ustedes:- los miro con furia:- tenían la obligación de reportarse y regresar

Pero cumplimos nuestro cometido:- contesto audazmente gazille

Si, pero no en tiempo y forma, de no ser por sus actos irresponsables no hubiera mandado a Lucy:- dijo seriamente mirándolos entonces yo decidí retirarme, el cansancio era mucho y yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie

Laxus, si me disculpas me tengo que retirar, el viaje fue muy largo:- le dije yo y el solo se limito a asentir, volviendo a mirarlos encolerizado, al salir de la oficina note que todos se acercaron a preguntarme cosas, las voces empezaban a hacerse lejanas y como pude salí del gremio, mis fuerzas se estaba agotando.

Camine un par de cuadras, era de noche, mi cuerpo pesaba mucho, me recargue en una pared en busca de apoyó y seguí caminando unas cuadras mas y después todo se volvió negro.

**hasta aqui el capitulo 6 espero no haberlos aburrido pero es necesario que sepan esto por lo que va apasar en los proximos capitulos buajajajaja, ya se acerca la hora de a verdad, pronto muy pronto natsu sabra la verdad y de quien menos se imagina XD, asi que espero sus comentarios y mil gracias por leerme ^^**

**por cierto en esta direccion estoy poniendo imagenes de los aspectos que tienen los personaje, mas bien para que se den una mejor idea, de lo que hablo ^^ **

**.com/media/set/?set=a.361518203891438.78163.100000997852248&type=1**

**nos leemos luego jaa nee =3**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola!**

**ya estoy por aqui con el capitulo 7 de esta historia! yes!**

**bueno quiero felicitar publicamente a fairytail2012 quien cumplio años el 18 de abril y una disculpa, por no poder poner el fic ese dia, pero aqui esta y espero que les guste, como siempre buajajaja.**

**sango-chan: espero que te guste el capitulo, me esforce, en hacerlo lo mas pronto, asi que aqui esta!**

**yaissa-chan: me alegro que te guste y te agradesco que te tomes el tiempo en leerme ^^ y bueno tu duda queda rsuelta hoy XD**

**setsukahell:- bien disculpa la demora me tarde mas de lo previsto pero ya esta aqui el capitulo y si es cierto precen conejos pero teniendo encuenta que son muchos XD realmente creo que hasta son poquitos jajajajaja**

**soul-feniix: jejeje bueno algunas cosas ya empiezan a resolverse, asi que espero que te guste ^^**

**lucyheartfilia777:- jejeje gracias por leerme y tambien espero que te guste este capitulo**

**sakuraharuno-624: gracia s por tu cnsejo y lo tomare encuenta, espero que te guste este caputilo ^^**

**gabe logan: ejem espero que te guste como quedo! y en el prximo las cosas ya empezaran a tomar su rumbo jejeje **

**bueno ya no los entretengo mas y que disfruten el capitulo ^^:**

**Gary pov:**

Me agarro la noche, rayos:- dije rascándome la cabeza mientras caminaba al gremio, cuando sentí la onda mágica del poder de Lucy, mi musa estaba de regreso, definitivamente hoy es mí día de suerte veré a mi diosa fantástica de ensueño en el gremio.

Mis pasos se volvieron más presurosos, pues tenia mucho tiempo que no la veía, corrí hasta el gremio, cuando la vi entrar a la oficina del maestro junto con un grupo de extraños pero de todos el que mas resaltaba era el sujeto de cabellera rosa, rosa,¿me pregunto de que me suena?, la curiosidad mato al gato, así que con cautela me acerque a el grupo que se acaba de formar donde estaba, Rin y kaname rodeadas de un aura acecina.

Las chicas murmuraban algo, pero se podía leer que pronto alguien estaría muerto, así que decidí preguntara la siempre confiable mirajane-sama, así que me acerque sigilosamente a la barra donde siempre atendía con una amable y dulce sonrisa.

Mirajane-sama, que es lo que sucede en el gremio?:- pregunte pues la curiosidad que me invadía.

Ah, pues Lucy trajo de vuelta a equipo de dragón:- lo dijo con su dulce sonrisa que la caracteriza pero con cierta aura tenebrosa alrededor, y no solo ella si no que muchos en el gremio, así que me pacíficamente en una esquina que me permitiera lo que pasaba en el interior de la oficina de laxus.

Una vez dentro lo primero que focalice fue a Lucy, hoy se veía hermosamente extraña, su mirada delataba la urgencia por retirarse, se veía cansada, luego la presencia de la bola de hombres que la rodeaban, también vi a una joven de cabellos azules, laxus se veía molesto.

Cuando decidí terminar mi misión de espionaje vi el rostro del hombre que menos imagine, el estaba de regreso lo que significa dos cosas Lucy se ausentara mas seguido y que lo quiero matar.

Mi ira iba en aumento cuando observe a Lucy salir, varios se le acercaron, pero ella sonreía tiernamente mientras salía presurosa del gremio, tal vez no lo decía pero realmente se veía cansada, me quede un rato mas inspeccionado la situación en el gremio todos al parecer se veían con ese malestar así que salí tras de ella, tenia la sensación que en cualquier momento colapsaría y no estaba equivocado, calles mas adelanta camino a casa de Lucy la encontré.

Al verla, corrí hacia ella y la levante con sumo cuidado notando que estaba tan fría como un témpano de hielo, no tenia mucho que pensar y la lleve directo a su casa, creer a un clon de mi mismo para que fuera en busca de poliushka-san.

Al llegar a su casa, abrí la puerta y seguido de esto apareció ta-kun (el hijo de Happy y charlie).

Gary, que le paso a Lucy?:- me pregunto afligido al verla

No, lo se, pero necesito que vallas al gremio y le avises a tu mama:- le hable mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Lucy:-y por favor no le digas a nadie más de esto

Esta bien mientras el pequeño gatito azul salía de la casa y yo me encargaba de Lucy

**Wendy pov: **

Después de un intenso regaño de laxus, estábamos en el gremio festejando nuestro regreso de nuestro largo viaje, todo era casi normal salvo por que muchos tenían una especie de aura oscura cuando de natsu se trataba, lo miraban mal y con desprecio, pero el como siempre no tenia intenciones de prestarles atención.

Entonces una conversación se dio entre los hombres del gremio, todo era normal hasta que tocaron cierto punto en la conversación.

Ya supimos natsu, como ha sido tu suerte con las mujeres?:- pregunto interesado bixlow

Pues bien creo:- contesto natsu rascándose la nuca

Aaa, seguro que no haz pensado en sentar cabeza?:- pregunto elfman

Pues de hecho si:- las preguntas empezaban a incomodarlo

Quien será la afortunada, ah! Ya se regresaste por Lucy:-dijo wakaba

Lucy, bueno pues ella y yo:- parecía nervioso

Lucy y tu no son nada así que te sugiero que no la molestes:- el joven que había abrazada a Lucy ahora interrumpía la conversación

Romero, no tienes que ser grosero con natsu "que no vez que acaba de regresar":- dijo makao entre regaño y reproche

Romeo?:- dijo natsu sorprendido

En otro tiempo me hubiera dado gusto verte, sin embargo no es así:- contesto mordazmente

No entiendo, a ti no te hecho anda por lo que no veo el motivo por el cual me trates de esa manera:- contesto entre serio y meditabundo.

Natsu será mejor que no digas más:- intervino gray

Al silencio se había echo presente, eso me estaba inquietando, después de que se fue Lucy las chicas que la abrazaron eran las que tenían el aura mas oscura de todos, siendo retenidas por romeo después de mencionarla, justo cuando quise a cercarme a saber el por que observe a un gatito azul, entrar al gremio.

Hola takumi-chan que te trae por aquí?:-se acerco a ella mirajane

Estoy buscando a mi mama:- dijo este preocupado

Ah ya veo:- dijo con una tierna sonrisa:- no te preocupes en un momento vamos para aya

Entonces charlie se acerco:- que paso?:_ dijo ella preocupada

Note como se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo al oído, mientras mirajane se alejo tranquilamente llevando su charola en la mano, para acercarse a la mesa donde estábamos, Levi, erza y yo con una sonrisa se dirigió a mí

Wendy-chan, aun usas magia curativa?:- pregunto ella sin perder esa sonrisa

Ehmm pues si:- conteste yo

Bien, acompáñanos por favor:- dijo charlie, saliendo juntas del gremio donde los demás se quedaban en una charla incomoda.

Charlie me hizo correr hasta salir, a las afueras de magnolia donde llegamos a aun casa de color rosa, tenia una cerca blanca y un bonito jardín de flores de colores

Charlie, este olor es de…

Lucy, aquí vivimos con ella:- dijo ella calmadamente mientras me invitaba a pasar

Me quite mis zapatos para acompañar a charlie al segundo piso, de la casa, en mi recorrido pude observar la hermosa decoración que tenia lleno de flores y estrellas, era un hermoso lugar hasta que nos detuvimos frente una puerta de madera de dos puertas y charlie la empujo para pasar al interior.

Lo primero que observe, fue a un joven muy preocupado al lado de Lucy.

Gary, gracia por traerla:- dijo ella

Quien es ella?:- le pregunto desconfiado

No te preocupes, gary te presento a wendy:- le dijo a el mientas ponía una cara mas relajada:- wendy te presento a gary

Como la encontraste?:- pregunto charlie

Cuando la vi salir del gremio la seguí por que la vi cansada:- respondió con calma

Wendy, por favor puedes revisar a Lucy:- me pidió intranquila

Esta bien, entonces me acerque a ella y pude sentir su temperatura que era muy baja, tenia que apresurarme para que ella se desestabilizara por que podía ser muy grave si su presión seguí descendiendo como lo estaba haciendo.

El joven llamado Garay era apuesto tenia unos ojos color marrón y su cabello era morado, alto, delgado y con lentes, ¿me pregunto si será el novio de Lucy?, parece nervioso y no deja de dar vueltas en la habitación mientras charlie se quedo en silencio a su lado.

Después de un rato de estar curándola, pude notar cuan deteriorada estaba su estado de salud, sorprendiéndome que aun así pudiera realizar misiones, ahora tenía más curiosidad, por saber que había pasado estos años con Lucy.

Tenia curiosidad, una fea manía que había adquirido de natsu, así que no me contuve en preguntar

Charlie, me gustaría saber que ha pasado con Lucy en estos años?:- mientras la miraba con curiosidad por saber su respuesta

Ella todos estos años se ha dedicado a trabajar hasta el cansancio:- respondió gary

Gary, no te gustaría saberlo que te hará por hablar verdad:- dijo ella mirándolo inquisidoramente

Charlie-san sabe que eso no es un secreto:- le contesto el despreocupado

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a poliushka-san.

Salgan de aquí:- hablo ella como siempre lo ha hecho

Entonces me miro un momento y me sonrió volviendo a hacer una seña para que nos saliéramos del lugar.

Una vez a fuera bajamos a la sala donde ya estaba, erza, cana, levi, romeo, Kaname, Rin, gerald, happy, laxus, juvia y gray.

Como esta?:- pregunto cana afligida

La esta revisando poliushka-san:- conteste yo

Que le paso?:- pegunto Rin al borde del llanto

Se desmayo:- contesto charlie

Pero, por que?:- dijo kaname

Fue por que sobre paso el limite:- dijo levi con un toque de tristeza

Ustedes no debieron permitir que lo hiciera:- hablo laxus

Pero…:- dijo gray

Ya lo hizo, así que alguien se va a hacer responsable de ella:- interrumpió laxus

Cariño, no se te olvido que tienes que aplicarles una prueba a natsu y compañía:- contesto ella

Ah, Mira por favor avísale a natsu y gazille donde será la prueba de mañana:- volviendo su mirada a los presentes:- tu también la tendrás que presentar wendy

Esta bien:- algo no me agradaba de esa prueba

**Natsu pov:**

Que acaba de pasa?, no lo entendía, pero me sorprendió cuando romeo me había hablado de es manera, simplemente no entiendo lo que esta pasando a mi alrededor, empezando con romeo y por ultimo con Lucy.

Desde que había ido aquel gatito azul, hijo de happy todos en el gremio se veían extraños, caminaba con mi padre en silencio a mi casa, lentamente, sin decir nada, talvez mañana obtenga respuestas ahora me siento agotado.

Al llegar a mi casa encontré una carta de mirajane en la puerta.

-Buenas noches! Natsu esta carta es para informarte que mañana te tendrás que presentar en área de entrenamiento a las 6 de la mañana, te recuerdo que tienes que estar puntualmente.

Hasta mañana.-

Doble la carta y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con mi casa limpia y bien arreglada, solo sonreí con nostalgia y no paso desapercibido por igneel.

Hijo que linda casa:- hablo el mirándolo:- se encuentra en buen estado

Si!, happy ha hecho un buen trabajo!:- dije yo sonriente

Bien ahora descansar mañana va a ser un largo día:- dijo igneel estirando los brazos

No sabia como, pero de un momento a otro Igneel se quedo dormido en la hamaca y yo en el suelo, desde que llegue a magnolia todo es diferente, siento el rechazo de mis compañeros pero lo que más me inquieto fueron las palabras de Lucy.

-No, te preocupes por mí… yo…. No me interpondré en tu relación con ella –

Esas palabras suenan en mi cabeza como un taladro, rayos Lucy ya quedo atrás, ahora tengo que ver por ringo, ella me necesita, di vueltas en el suelo, hasta que me acomode en el sillón y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

Natsu:- alguien me llama

Natsu:-sentí el susurro en mi oído y ese perfume tan familia tan agradable olía como a ella

Natsu:- la voz se volvía insistente, pero no podía despertar

Cabeza de humo que te levantes te dije:-sintiendo como el agua helada me despertaba

Gray idota:- grite al verlo

Llevo más de media hora tratando de despertarte, laxus esta molesto:- me dijo

Pero que rayos, que hora es?:- dije yo desconcertado

Son las 9:- me respondió

Maldición, Salí corriendo dejando atrás a gray para ir al lugar citado, con mi temperatura seque mis ropas, mi cabello era todo un desastre y como pude me lo acomode para que quedara en su sitio.

Cuando llegue vi a Wendy con sus ropas sucias y con varios raspones, por su parte gazille estaba acostado en el suelo y en las mismas condiciones

Donde te metiste lagartija:- me dijo mirándome desde donde estaba

Estaba en mi casa:- conteste yo y notando como una enorme bola de energía negra se dirigía hacia, mí logrando esquivarla por los pelos.

Pero que dem.:- no pude terminar la frase por que estaba tratando de esquivar la segunda

Llegas tarde:- me hablo laxus:- tu prueba ya empezó:- me dijo mientras se sentaba y las bolas negras intentaban golearme, el problema era detectar de donde venían, no tenían un lugar fijo.

Tu objetivo es encontrar a tu atacante y detenerlo:- pase varios minutos tratando y no lograba detectar ningún aroma aparte de wendy gazille o laxus

Apresuradamente busque y fue cuando vi a alguien levitando, pero no podía acercarme a el por la altura entonces tuve una idea.

Corrí por el bosque esquivándolos hasta que el derribo un árbol lo tome con fuerza y lo dirigí hacia mi enemigo con un impuso de cañón, logrando derribarlo.

Bien natsu, la segunda prueba será librar trampas mágicas. La primera había sido un poco agitada, pero conforme avanzaba me daba cuenta, que en el suelo había mas trampas pero no podía darme el lujo de caer en ellas.

Al final rompí 5 sellos de captura pero el ultimo no pude contra el por que se me acabo el tiempo, había escapado de trampas explosivas y de varios tipos.

Las pruebas eran fáciles se podía decir hasta que vi a erza parada frente a mi, eso si me encendía.

Tienes 15 minutos:- escuche que nos dijo laxus

Bien, pues escojo mi armadura de la emperatriz de fuego:_ dijo erza

Los primeros segundos eran decisivos quien atacaría primero, entonces me rodee de fuego, cuando erza, desapareció, siendo golpeado desde varios puntos, ella no estaba usando la primera armadura, esta era rápida y casi imperceptible, pero sus ataques también eran aleatorios, pero su aroma no.

Por sus aroma fui esquivando sus taque y apenas logrando devolver alguno, hasta que me vi forzado a hacer mi movimiento.

Técnica secreta torbellino de fuego:- entonces los golpes de erza se detuvieron para obligarla a retroceder, era un choque de fuerza constante, de modo que el tiempo paso volando y pude ver al fin la armadura de erza.

Era muy simple pero provocadora, la verdad aun no comprendía como gerald la dejaba usar algo así.

Laxus-sama esta bien si lo utilizo:- apareciendo en escena una joven de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, vestido color salmón, medias negras, zapatos negros y al mirarla vi sus ojos verdes, era una chica hermosa, pero como iba yo a lastimar a alguien así, se veía frágil.

"dios por que me torturas de esta manera", con esto estay seguro que me odia.

Entonces laxus se aparto y una oscuridad empezó a rodearme, pero era demasiado tarde no pude escapar de eso, estaba ahí en medio de esa oscuridad y una voz empezó a escucharse distorsionada y lejos.

Trate de prestarle atención, pero no lo escuchaba, caminé en medio de la oscuridad, pero sentía que no llegaba a ningún lado, mi magia no funcionaba y la voz nome salia.

Natsu:- esa voz:- natsu

Quien me llama:- trate de contestar

Natsu te amo:- me hele esa era la voz de Lucy, cuando la reconocí, una serie de escenas empezaron a pasar en mi cabeza, todas y cada una protagonizadas por mi.

La primera fue, en un hospital donde todos estaba rodeándome, la segunda era una escena donde un sujeto me tomaba del cuello casi aniquilándome, la tercera escena era un lugar oscuro y frió mi cuero estaba cubierto de heridas, las cuarta fue de una niña que me abrazaba llorando y si pasaron varias imágenes mas hasta llegar a otra donde me veía sosteniendo a un niño muerto llorando bajo la lluvia, la que le siguió era una pelea contra acnologia, donde me vi cubierto de sangre y a otras personas a mi alrededor posiblemente muertas y la ultima fue la mas extraña.

En la escena estaba yo, sentado bajo un árbol con una herida en el estomago y a lo lejos se podía ver una casa, una casa que yo conocía bien era la casa de ringo y entonces me volví a ver ahí en la misma escena con ringo.

Las escenas que había visto ninguna coincidían en mi vida, pero el dolor que sentí fue tan real, tan vivido entonces cuando volví abrir los ojos tenia a wendy frente a mi.

Natsu, estas bien?:- me pregunto preocupada

Que paso que fue eso?:- dije yo buscando a la chica

Bien hasta aquí, llegaron sus exámenes, han pasado, aun que necesitan practicar con sus puntos débiles:- dijo laxus mirándonos

Natsu, te felicito por soportar tan bien el encantamiento de sally:- me hablo erza

Yo quiero saber que fue eso?:- me dirigí a la chica

No tengo autorización para decirle:- dijo ella con simpleza alejándose para ir con romeo, los observe un momento y lo supe que ella era la novia de romeo, por un lado me sentí aliviado.

Laxus nos encamino al gremio, donde estaban todos y con la mirada eche un vistazo rápido al lugar, en busca de algo, pero no había nada de mi interés así que me dirigí a la barra donde estaba gray

Flamitas te buscan:- me dijo este al verme

Como me llamaste exhibicionista:- le conteste

Como escuchaste cabeza de humo:- me volvió a contestar

Ojos caídos

Ojos bizcos

Así la perla empezó hasta que erza, apareció

No se están peleando verdad?:- nos dijo ella de tras de nosotros

No, solo nos estamos poniendo al corriente verdad natsu!:- me dijo gray abrazándonos

ayee!:- dije yo, después de todo erza seguía dando miedo

ah y gray viste que no quiero que los niños aprendan eso:- le dijo erza

Pero que..:_ dijo buscando su ropa

Ah por cierto natsu, te buscan en la oficina de laxus:- me dijo erza para irse de tras de su pequeño hijo que era el vivo retrato de su padre.

Quien me buscara?, me fui con ese pensamiento hasta abrir la puerta de la oficina de laxus.

Al abrirla sentí como alguien se abalanzaba sobre mi, apenas sosteniéndome

Natsu, me alegro tanto de verte!:- me hablo ringo abrazándose de mi en el instante

Ringo, que haces aquí?:-le pregunte extrañado al verla

Pues me he venido a inscribir al gremio:- dijo ella feliz

Mira ya tengo la marca:- me dijo enseñándome su mano, la tenía en el mismo lugar que Lucy, pero su maca era de color verde.

Soy tan feliz ahora si podremos estar mas tiempo juntos:- me volvió hablar emocionada y se acerco para besarme.

Ejm:- se aclaro la ganta laxus mientas las miradas de algunos se posaban nosotros, tenia un presentimiento y no quería voltear, pero lo hice y en la puerta estaba ella.

Lucy:- se me escapo su nombre

Lucy?:- entonces ringo se volteo para verla, y luego mire a ringo, quien iba corriendo a donde ella estaba.

Lucy heartfilia-sama , los ojos de ringo se habían vuelto estrellitas y la escena que se estaba desarrollando no me gustaba nada.

Si, soy yo¿en que puedo ayudarte?:- pregunto ella amablemente mientras las dos chicas que la acompañaban me miraban otra vez de manera acecina.

Así que con cautela me acerque a ellas y le pregunte a ringo:

Como conoces a Lucy:- le dije yo

Bromeas, natsu es tu compañera del gremio y no sabes quien es Lucy?:- dijo ella mirándome como entre horrorizada y sorprendida

Yo no dije eso ringo:- la mire y Lucy se veía más sonriente

Lucy heartfilia-sama es lo que toda maga aspira a ser:- dijo ella

Si, Lucy es la mejor representante del gremio:- contesto Rin

Niñas por favor:- contesto ella

Pero Lucy eso es cierto:- se quejo kaname

Por favor Lucy-sama me podría regalar su autógrafo:- le dijo ringo sacando una pluma y un póster, de quien sabe donde, Lucy se lo firmo y camino hasta el interior del gremio.

Entonces me lleve a ringo a la mesa mas cercana tenia que saber a que se refería ella, una vez sentados…

Ringo como conoces a Lucy?:- le pregunte yo

Natsu es tu compañera de gremio y no lo sabes, e sorprendes en verdad:- me dijo ela mirándome con sus enormes ojos cafés

Si, la conozco pero fue hace mucho:- dije yo

Hay natsu deberás leer mas las revistas, Lucy-sama es la mas genial de las magas:- me volvió a decir ella

Pero por que?:- le insistí yo ella suspiro cansada y empezó a explicarme.

Aparte de ser una de las magas mas reconocidas en el gremio, fue nombrada como una de los diez magos santos hace 5 años, es modelo de ropa sexy Herat, la maga que encabeza las listas de popularidad, no solo por belleza sino que también por fuerza y según las encuestas es la maga que ha estado en primer lugar de la lista de quien te gustaría que fuera tu novia de la revista socceir por 7 años consecutivos.

Hasta ahora no se le conoce ningún novio, pero hace años ella declaro que si tenia pareja y que lo anunciarían juntos pero hasta la fecha nadie sabe quien es:- me dijo ella mirando con estrellitas a Lucy

Como ella no ha tenido novio?:- pregunté yo sorprendido

No, ella no ha tenido novio, en esa entrevista que te comente si mal no recuerdo hace 5 años, publicaron la foto de un posible romance con un famoso empresario, pero fue desmentido en la siguiente revista pues el fue quien la beso:- cada palabra que salía de la boca de ringo eran como cuchillos afilados a mi corazón.

ahora sento un peso en mi pecho, lo que me dijo ringo me dejo conmocionado, tal vez ahora entendia un poco la situacion, pero no se que hacer...

**bien hasta aqui el capitulo que tal les parecio?:**

**ya aparecio ringo jajajaja como creen que lo tomo lucy? y ahora que hara natsu en adelante?, pues descubramoslo en el proximo capitulo X9, disculpen las faltas horrograficas que pueda haber y espero que les halla gustado el capitulo!ç! asi que esperare sus comentarios **


	8. Chapter 8

**hola!**

**pues yo por aqui otra vez con el capitulo 8, este me costo un poco de trabajo pues no se me ocurria nada, pero ya esta como lo prometi.**

**setsukaheel:-no me odies jejeje hagolo mejor que puedo, en cuanto termino el capitulo lo publico ^^**

**Rav-malakhim:me alegro que te guste mi fic, muchas gracias por leerme y espero que me sigas ahasta el final ^^**

**soul-feniix:jejejeje pues me alegro que te sorprenda y te guste el fic pues aquiesta el capitulo **

**naolang: muchas gracias, espero que me sigas hasta el final y tambien espero que te guste este capitulo**

**gabelogan: jejejeje si natsu metio la pata hasta el fondo pero apartir de aqui el empezara a pagar las consecuencias de sus actos ^^**

**sakuraharuno-624: siii a mi tambien me encanta que lucy sea fuerte, asi demuestra que no dejo pasar el tiempo de en vano jejeje espero qu te guste el capitulo**

**sango-chan:jejejejeje bueno espero te guste el capitulo, por ahra solo sigo el manga de la serie por que me gusta mas jejeje pero despues checare el anime.**

**fairy tail2012:-espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero ya esta aqui el capitulo, asi que desfrutalo.**

**bueno ya no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten este capitulo :**

**Lucy pov:**

Al abrir los ojos, note que no estaba en la calle si no que me encontraba en mi habitación y los primeros rayos solares se filtraban por mi ventana, me senté notando que estaba en mi ropa de dormir, cuando quise moverme note que no estaba sola.

En una silla estaba durmiendo wendy a mi lado, Salí de la cama con cuidado, el dolor que tenia en el cuerpo había desaparecido, me siento como nueva!, así que me estire, camine hacia el ropero donde escogí la ropa que me pondría el día de hoy.

Lucy, buenos días!:- me dijo ella adormilada

Disculpa si te desperté:- le dije yo mientras terminaba de sacar mi ropa

Esta bien así, ¿Cómo te sientes?:- me dijo ella

Mucho mejor:- le dije:- gracias por traerme a casa

Yo no te traje de vuelta, fue un joven llamado gary:- me hablo levantándose de su sitio

Ya veo, gracias por cuidarme:- le dije yo

Este, Lucy yo te quiero preguntar algo:- me dijo ella con nerviosismo

Adelante:- dije yo animándola para que lo hiciera

Este yo…. Quiero saber si tu aun..:- pero no termino de hacer la pregunta por que entraron Rin y kaname

Niñas que hacen tan temprano aquí?:- pregunte extrañada

Pues estamos aquí desde anoche:- me contestaron juntas

Gracias, por estar pendientes de mí:- les dije regalándoles una sonrisa maternal

Ah cierto disculpa, wendy-chan el maestro laxus me ha mandado a decirte que vas tarde:- le dijo Rin

Cielos que hora son:- dijo asustada

Son las 7:- contesto kaname

Dios, Lucy me puedes prestar tu baño un momento:- me dijo wendy presurosa

Si, adelante:- no termine de decirlo y sentí como una ráfaga pasaba frente a mi, pasaron no mas de 10 minutos, salio wendy aseada y peinada.

Disculpa las molestias, me retiro en este momento:- dijo ella acercándose a la ventana y despareciendo en una ráfaga de viento.

Que no pudo usar la puerta:- se quejo kaname por su actitud

Ya linda, por que no nos bañamos juntas:- les dije y ellas asintieron llevándome al baño, donde pasamos un largo rato cuando apareció virgo

Hime-sama, interrumpí su baño, es la hora del castigo?:_ dándome la toalla para secarme

No, virgo no voy a castigar a nadie:- le dije calmadamente mientras me enrolo la toalla

Virgo-san cuanto tiempo sin verte:- le dijo Rin con un tanto de sarcasmo

Rin-chan, como siempre distrayendo a mi hime-sama:- le replico virgo

Lucy, no es tuya:- le dijo Rin sacándole la lengua

Rin, virgo, que tal si no vamos a secar a fuera:- dijo kaname arrastrándolas hacia fuera, no cambian, al salir ya estaban vistiéndose y Vigo me entrego mi ropa que me pondría el día de hoy que consta de un vestido ajustado de tirantes de color verde, medias negras y zapatillas de negras.

Kyaaa te ves bellísima:.- dijo Rin mirándome con corazones en los ojos

Lucy, me gusta como se te ve ese vestido:- me dijo kaname

No, lo se, este no es de mis vestidos preferidos:- les conteste

Lucy vallamos de compras:- me dijo kaname

Me pare buena idea:- les dije terminadote de arreglar y así salimos al centro de la cuidad donde pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana en las tiendas, pero como ya muchos me conocían pedí que me llevaran mis compras a casa por la noche.

Así las tres nos encaminamos al gremio, íbamos tranquilamente caminando pero cuando abrí la puerta no me imagine ver a aquella chica, lo peor no era eso si no que estaba besando a natsu frente a todo el gremio.

No quería verlo pero yo misma lo dije, voy a estar bien entonces así será…. Puse mi mejor sonrisa cuando note cuando la chica se acercaba a mí.

Lucy heartfilia-sama:- aquella chica me miraba con ilusión, lo mas probable es que no sepa nada

Si, soy yo ¿en que puedo ayudarte?:- le hable lo mas amable que pude y vi como natsu se acercaba y las chicas ponían su aura maligna

Como conoces a Lucy:- le pregunto natsu ignorándonos

Bromeas, natsu es tu compañera del gremio y no sabes quien es Lucy?:- dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida

Yo no dije eso ringo:- dijo el, entonces así va ser natsu dragneel

Lucy heartfilia-sama es lo que toda maga aspira a ser:- dijo ella, entonces se llama ringo

Si, Lucy es la mejor representante del gremio:- contesto Rin, con un tono de superioridad

Niñas por favor:- conteste pues no quería una discusión innecesaria con la nueva del gremio

Pero Lucy eso es cierto:- se quejo kaname

Por favor Lucy-sama me podría regalar su autógrafo:- con rapidez lo firme, para ingresar al gremio para decirle a laxus que me tomaría vacaciones pero al ver la escena anterior mande a volar esa idea pues, el trabajo era la mejor manera de olvidar

Mira-san voy a Salí fuera para una sesión de fotos:- le dije para que supiera que me ausentaría

Que!:- gritaron enojadas Rin y kaname

Pero si acabas de regresar y ya te vas otra vez!:- inflo sus cachetes tiernamente Rin

No Lucy, tú no te vas otra vez:- dijo kaname

Niñas, cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto:- les dije pues ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había dicho anteriormente

Lucy, pero tendrás que llevar vigilancia de quien laxus indique:- dijo ella calmada

Esta bien, me llevare quién laxus decida:- dijo yo pues lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible y ponerme a trabajar

Bueno, me puedes decir cuando partas:- me dijo ella dulcemente

Hoy me iré al anochecer:- mirando mí bebida desinteresadamente

A que hora piensas partir:- entregándome una hoja que reportaba mi salida

Alrededor de las 8:- dije yo pues tenia que despejar mi mente

Bien tu acompañante estará antes de esa hora en tu casa:- dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa.

Así me retire a mi casa, caminaba tranquila, perdida en mis pensamientos cuado lo vi ahí estaba el recostado en mi puerta, cuando me vio alzo la mirada y yo por un me sorprendí y en mi rostro se dibujo una tierna sonrisa.

El me miro con esos profundos ojos amatistas, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y mis pasos me conducían a el.

Kamui, cuanto tiempo sin verte:- lo abrace como si no hubiera mañana

Lucy, también te he extrañado:- acariciándome la cabeza

Entonces lo invite a pasar al interior de la casa pues el exterior no era cómodo, al entrar se acerco a mi refrigerado y lo examino.

Lucy, vallamos a comer:- me dijo el mirándome

Pero:- quise quejarme

No es eso, me gusta cuando cocinas pero quiero invitarte:- me dijo llevándome de la mano hasta llegar al lugar donde me invitaría a comer.

Observe el lugar y le dije:- es de…

Si, es comida italiana tu favorita:- dijo el invitándome a pasar a l interior del restaurante

Estaba complacida por estar ahí, el ambiente era tranquilo, la música suave y estaba tan encantada que no me di cuenta cuando tomado mi orden, solo ya tenia el plato enfrente de mi.

Que delicia:- dije después de degustar la pasta tres quesos

Me alegra:- dijo el con una suave mira

Pero tú no haz venido solo consentirme:- le dije mirándolo

Tu siempre tan desconfiada:;-me dijo haciendo un gesto despreocupado

Solo tenia ganas de verte:- dijo con simpleza

Pues te agradezco el gesto:- le dije yo con una sonrisa

Al terminar de comer, le pedí que me acompañara pues iría a una sesión de fotos para la nueva línea de ropa de sexy Herat, como lo imaginaba no se negó, después de todo el siempre ha sido muy atento.

El camino a casa había sido ameno, entre risas llegamos hasta mi casa, cuando vi parado a natsu frente a mi puerta.

Mi mirada se nublo, pues ahí estaba el solo rogaba a dios o a cualquier divinidad que el no me fuera a acompañar.

Así que te voy a acompañar:- me dijo el mirándome con cinismo

Entonces sentí la calida mano de kamui en mi hombro.

Ah!, así que tu nos vas a acompañar:- le conteste de la misma manera

Por lo visto, no creo que halla necesidad de que lo haga:- dijo el

Como de que no vas a ir:- el aura maligna de erza predominaba en el lugar

e..erza:- dijo natsu, después de todo aun le seguía temiendo

Yo no dije eso:- respondió el, mientras a kamui le salía una sonora carcajada

Kamui, cuanto tiempo sin verte por magnolia:- le hablo erza

Un placer, volverla a ver erza-sama:- saludándola tranquilamente

Bien dejo a Lucy en buenas manos:- dijo ella sintiéndose orgullosa:- Lucy te puedo encargar que me traigas unas cuantas prendas

Por supuesto:- le dije yo:- estaré de regreso mañana mismo

Este viaje iba a ser el mas largo e incomodo, pero tenia el consuelo de que no sufriría tanto pues iba kamui con migo y por eso le estaba sumamente agradecida.

**Natsu pov:**

Ringo estaba emocionada y no paraba de hablar, cuando la conocí ella no era si, tal vez seria la emoción pero mi mirada estaba concentrada en ella, se veía resplandeciente, me molestaba pues ella seguía ignorándome, y ahora tenia muchas dudas que rondaban en mi cabeza y tenia que aclararlas pronto.

Poco después observe que Lucy se fue quise seguirla pero no me atreví, quería una respuesta pero el valor que tenia se había esfumado, entonces mirajane me hablo

Natsu, laxus me encomendó que te dijera que tienes una misión especial:.- me dijo ella

Así?:- dije yo mirándola

Si:- me sonrió brillantemente

Kyaaa natsu tal vez pueda acompañarte:- hablo ringo emocionada

Disculpa, pero me temo que natsu tendrá que ir solo:- volvió a contestar tiernamente mirajane

De que trata la misión:- dije yo sin muchos ánimos

Pues solo tendrás que cuidar a una persona, pero te advierto que es muy escurridiza:- dijo ella con un dedo en los labios

Esta bien:- por alguna razón no quería negarme

Erza te llevara mas tarde:- dijo ella

Erza?:- dije yo con un tanto de temor

Natsu, que bien que ya estés por aquí:- y hablando del diablo

Erza, precisamente estaba por pedirte que lleves a natsu a casa de:- y la miro significativamente, algo extraño que estaba sucediendo.

En un momento ambas se fueron y otras chicas empezaban a hacerle platica a ringo por lo que me aleje, estaba buscando a happy pero no lo veía por ningún lado, quise preguntarle a gray pero tampoco lo vi en el gremio.

Por lo visto tendría que esperar a que erza se desocupara por que ahora estaba persiguiendo a su hija mas pequeña.

El tiempo trascurría lento, así que me fui a casa, para preparara mi equipaje de viaje, al llegar a ella tampoco encontré a igneel, era extraño, pues normalmente el estaría en casa o en el gremio, tal vez saldría a dar un paseo.

Estaba distraído, pues las noticias que había tenido de Lucy me desconciertan, cuando tocaron la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con erza, Salí con mis cosas y salimos camino al lugar donde esperaría a lo que seria mi misión.

Platique con erza algunas trivialidades, pues estaba seguro que ella ya sabría sobre mi relación con ringo y también lo de la promesa que le hice a Lucy

Eso me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos cuando llegamos a una gran casa rosa a las afueras de magnolia, erza me hizo esperar un momento para ingresar a la casa, mientras yo estaba afuera y por obra del destino levante la mirada y vi a mi amado tormento.

Se ve contenta, radiante, pero al ver a ese tipo todo sentimiento por ella quedaba opacado, después de todo si tiene a alguien.

Sin cuidar mis palabras, el enojo y la molestia se hacia presente mientras ese chico me sonreia de manera triunfal, mientras ponía su mano en Lucy, algo crecía en mi algo que no había sentido desde hace muchos años

Ese sentimiento de vació y furia me invadía pero era peor la impotencia, así que me tranquilice lo mas que pude pues en este viaje había aprendido algo muy importante llamado "paciencia"

Si yo natsu dragneel tendré que ser paciente, pues Lucy es mi presa y no la dejare ir.

**hasta aqui el capitulo:**

**sinceramente espero que les halla gustado y espero sus comentarios , la verdad me motivan mucho para escribir jejejejeje , bueno nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo.**

**adelanto:**

**podrian hacer algo para que me dejen salir?:- hablo molesto**

**veremos que puedo hacer:- le die yo saliendo de la celda, entonces vi a kamui dandole dinero al guardia**

**que haces?:- dije yo sorprendida**

**querida deja sufra mas tiempo encerrado, despues de todo esta pagando las consecuencias de sus actos:- me dijo el **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**buajajajajajaja que talk ahora si hasta el proximo capitulo XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**hola!**

**jejejejeje pues yo ya estoy de regreso con este capitulo que sinceremente espero que les guste, les agradesco a todos por sus comentarios, que de verdad me encanta leerlos ^^ y tambien les agradesco que se toen el tiempo para leer esta humilde historia que sale de mi retorcida imaginacion X)**

**setsukaheel:- setsu-chan esto lo hice mas larguito ya ya lo pongo para que no se acabae tu paciencia =)**

**princesarenteria: hermosa te agradesco que me comentes por aqui X) y encerio me alegra que te guste ;D**

**fairytail2012:- bueno pues que tepuedo decir, buajajaja solo se salio de dontrol un poco mi imaginacion asi que espero que te guste**

**gabelogan:- espero sinceramente que te guste como lo acomode, jajajaja ayer cuando lo hice me estaba partiendo de la risa al imaginarmelo**

**sango-chan:- jejejeje sango-chan solo esperoq ue te guste el capitulo y espero saber como te parecio**

**yaissa-chan:-si natsu esta actuando como tonto, pero aver que opinas despues de este capitulo XD**

**akari-tan:- bueno me alegro que te guste y esperoque me dejes saber tu opinion en adelante, es bueno saber que te agrada**

**bueno ya nos los entretengo mas y espero que les guste **

**Lucy pov:**

Después de esto tendría que hablar con laxus, no se iba a quedar así; aun que tal vez sea una excelente oportunidad de dejar las cosas en el pasado.

El camino a la estación fue corto, por alguna razón sentía que el tiempo estaba volando, la cara de desgano de natsu era digna de apreciarse, cuando llegas al tren, kamui me ayudo con mi equipaje y con la otra mano arrastraba a natsu por el vagón hasta nuestro asiento.

Así es siempre?:- me dijo con sorpresa

Si, desde que lo conozco no soporta estar sobre un vehiculo:- dije yo sin remedio

Es increíble que se maree simplemente con esto:- dijo el mirándolo

Pues si, pero es un efecto de ser dragón slayer:- le conteste yo acomodando mi maleta en la parte superior del tren

Deja que te ayude con eso:- me sonrió levantando la maleta

Gracias:- sonreí

El resto del viaje casi no hablamos, pero no podía dormir, me inquietaba el hecho de tener a natsu cerca, me levante de mi asiento, camine algunos vagones mas y entonces en la oscuridad se escucho aquella voz que tan solo de recordarla me daba escalofríos.

Lucy Heartfilia esto no ha acabado aun:- voltee a buscar de donde venia la voz pero no vi a nadie, pero esa voz no era una alucinación de eso estaba segura.

Alcmena:- susurre, pues aun sigue erizándome tan solo recordarla

Eso me había inquietado de sobre manera, con nerviosismo me dirigí de regreso a nuestros asientos, pero me detuve al verlos a ambos dormidos se veían tan tranquilos sobre todo natsu, después de eso no volvió a ocurrir nada por lo que deba alarmarme.

Miraba fijamente la ventana cuando sentí a kamui recostándose en mi hombro, quise apartarlo pero no pude, verlo tan tranquilo me daba la sensación que si lo movía el se despertaría.

Al llegar a nuestro destino ya había amanecido, bajamos del tren con natsu a rastras y cuando se vio fuera de el se levanto como resorte, en ese aspecto natsu seguía siendo el mismo.

**Natsu pov:**

Cuando dijeron que iremos en tren quise protestar pero, al ver al otro me hervía la sangre, no solo por que iba ir con nosotros si no que estaba pegado peor que un chicle a Lucy y a ella parecía no afectarle.

En un par de ocasiones en el tren note a Lucy moverse pero el mareo era superior a mi, así que aun que quisiera ir tras ella no podía pues, los mareos eran mucho peores que antes.

Solo sentí como aquel odioso me arrastraba, pero claro Lucy tampoco hacia nada por ayudarme, aun que entiendo un poco por que no lo hace, Lucy si había cambiado desde que la volví a ver tenia esa mirada tan diferente y dura, pero esa mirada cambia cuando esta con esas mocosas que me odian y este sujeto insoportable que a pesar de que no habla mucho, no se que tiene que me hace aborrecerlo.

Después de caminar por la ciudad llegamos a un gran edificio, donde tenia el letrero de sexy Herat, maldición esto podría convertirse en mi peor misión.

**Kamui pov:- **

Desde que vimos a aquel sujeto pelirosa Lucy ha estado actuando mas extraña pero por un momento comprendí las cosas, este sujeto es el que le rompió el corazón a Lucy, el motivo por el cual ningún hombre se ha podido acercar lo suficiente a su corazón incluyéndome.

Tal vez sea mi oportunidad para acercarme más a ella o que ella me aleje, no lo sabría hasta que ella misma aclare sus sentimientos, en cuanto llegamos a jazmine, baje a rastras al chico pues era patético verlo en ese estado tan deplorable solo por subirse aun vehiculo aun sabiendo las razones.

De vez en vez notaba su mirada penetrante en mi, lo que me llevo a la conclusión de que el aun siente algo por Lucy pero aun que fuese así no le pondré el camino fácil, pues esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle a Lucy que la quiero a ella en mi vida para siempre.

**Lucy pov:-**

Cuando entramos natsu estaba renuente a quedarse en el lugar, no comprendía el por que pero tampoco quería preguntarle

Lucy-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn:- vi como se me acercaba a enorme velocidad cherry, (la diseñadora de la ropa)

Gusto en verte cherry:- su apariencia no cambia sigue pareciendo una niña de doce años con cabello verde

Are, kamui-kun gusto en verte y quien es este joven pelirosado?:- dijo ella y note ese brillo que tanto me aterra

Soy natsu dragneel:- dijo el presentándose

Pero no se queden ahí pasen, pasen que el fotógrafo los esta esperando:- dijo ella empujándonos a los 3 al interior del edificio.

Para el cabo de un rato las maquillstas ya estaban sobre mí y aun paso impresionante terminaron arreglándome en tan solo 5 minutos con peinado y todo.

Cherry enserio esto es parte de tu nueva colección:- dije yo con evidente pena

Kyaaa:- grito:-. Te vez hermosa

Vamos ustedes dos salgan también:- les dijo haciendo que sus ayudantes los sacaran de donde estaban

Kamui al verme se sonrojo mientras natsu tenia una mirada penetrante era como si me desnudara con la mirada, era incomodo

El tema fantasía en pijama, por lo tanto ellos estaban en pijamas muy provocativas para mi gusto, natsu traía una pijama negra con rojo que resaltaba perfectamente bien con su piel morena y sus ojos una camisa ajustada a su cuerpo y por su parte kamui traían una pijama en tonos negro y azul contrastando el que traía natsu puesto.

**Pov normal:-**

Una vez que Lucy entro a la habitación donde ambos magos habían sido arrastrados por cherry para ser sus modelos masculinos, se quedaron sumamente impresionados, pues la bata de dormir que llevaba puesta Lucy los dejo impresionados

Ya chicos o les paso una charola:- dijo cherry con un tono divertido, mientras que Lucy se ponía como un tomate, le habían recogido su cabello en forma de cascada y lo ondularon finamente para darle una caída suave y elegante a su cabello.

La bata de Lucy es color morado con detalles en encaje y listón dándole un toque miserioso y sexy de tirantes y tela transparentosa.

En eso el fotógrafo puso música (la canción es LOVE YA de SS501)

Por favor chicos sientan la canción:- dijo Marcus el fotógrafo

Yo no se hacer esto:- se quejo natsu

Entonces kamui tomo la iniciativa y se arrodillo frente a Lucy, como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio o algo así, Marcus sonrió ante la reacción en el instante ya estaba sobre ellos para tomar las fotos, mientras que natsu fruncía el seño y se le ocurrió a arrebata Lucy haciéndola que cayera recostada entre sus brazos.

La segunda ronda fue con tema dulce princesa, donde vistieron a Lucy en un vestido largo de color rosa que le ajustaba bien el cabello recogido mientras que ellos llevaba trajes de príncipe en negro y blanco

El tercer tema fue mafia, donde salio Lucy con un pantalón de vestir negro con rayitas un chaleco gris y una blusa negra y sombrero, corbata roja, cabello suelto, zapatillas de tacón alto en color negro, elegancia total.

Mientras que natsu salía con zapatos negros, pantalón negro, camisa blanca con unos cuantos botones abiertos, chaleco negro sin corbata, mientras kamui salía con un traje en color gris con camisa color vino corbata negra y sombrero en color del traje.

Las reacciones del fotógrafo eran fascinantes se encontraba fascinado y también ala expectativa con ellos mientras la música corre.

**Lucy pov:- **

con forme avanzaba la sesión fotográfica, me ponía mas tensa por que al parecer al fotógrafo le habían fascinado las fotos de los 3 así que quería que fueran las escenas con alto impacto, a tal grado que parecía que de verdad kamui y natsu competían vividamente por mi.

El ultimo tema es:-hablo cherry pensando:- si ya se, minaa preparen eso

Yo me quede confundida y las maquillistas están apuradas arrastrándonos al camerino para la última, todo era completo misterio, ni siquiera me habían dejado mirarme en el espejo, apenas y había podido observar el vestido que me habían puesto.

Pero no me podía imaginar que temática tendría pues el vestido era negro, pero cuando Salí vi a natsu y kamui vestidos con smoking, realmente se veían elegantes y mas natsu, pues le quedaba a la perfección aun que los toques eran oscuros, entonces salio cherry a explicarnos sobre el tema.

Pues el tema es una pareja vampirica:- dijo ella con alegría

Boda?:- dije yo estupefacta

no, solo una pareja pero no me decido por cual de los dos:- decía analizándolos

Por que no los dejamos que interactúen ambos:- dijo Marcus

Excelente idea marc-kun:- le dijo cherry muy de acuerdo con su idea, pero yo quería dar el grito al cielo, de por si, la sesiones son cansadas, estar cerca de natsu de la manera en la que estábamos aquí me ponía nerviosa y lucho contra mi misma para no caer en lo indebido.

La primera las tomaremos con kamui:- dijo canturreando su nombre

El fondo de la locacion era un paisaje nocturno con una enorme luna llena, al fondo se puede apreciar un castillo y un camino de rosas azules y mariposas doradas.

La música empezaba a sonar dejándome llevar por ella y mientras kamui me acercaba el haciendo que mi mirada se perdiera en la suya, sus ojos tenían algo que me cautivaba y me hacen perderme en ellos, estar con el me daba paz.

Su brazos pasaban delicadamente en mi cintura aprisionándome, mientras se zambullía en mi cuello para besarlo, entonce yo cambie a una escena de baile fue tan fácil tan manejable tan ocupada estaba que me había olvidado completamente de natsu.

Pero cuando el fotógrafo encendió la luz regrese en mi.

Lucy-chan estuviste fantástica:- me dijo Marcus felicitándome

Si, lo más posible es que utilicemos tus fotos con kamui:- dijo cherry

No hay que apresurarse cherry-Chan aun falta el joven natsu:- hablo Marcus

Pero no me vas a negar que se ven fabulosos juntos:- le replico cherry

Ya no retrases más la sesión:- reprendiéndola

Entonces hizo que natsu se acercara para darle algunas indicaciones:- entonces lo vi acercarse a mí mientras que la música volvía a sonar suavemente.

(Para mejor ambientalizacion favor de escuchar E.T original no el remix de Katty Perry)

Entonces sentí su fuerte brazo en mi cintura atrayéndome peligrosamente a el, de inmediato capte sus intenciones pero si el iba a jugar de esa manera yo también.

Entonces con mi mano acaricie su rostro su mirada se veía profunda y anhelante estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración junto a la mía, mientras que lo miraba apasionadamente.

Nuestras bocas se buscaban mutuamente sin tocarse, aun que yo lo deseara no podía hacerlo, yo tengo que ser mas fuerte por mi, por mi bien, así que con fuerzas de flaqueza me safe de su agarre, solo para que el cambiara de posición pues me sujeto nuevamente de mi cintura pero el estaba de tras de mi aparto mi cabello y mordió suavemente mi cuello, como lo harían los vampiros de las películas.

Mientras sus caricias no se hicieron esperar provocando peligrosas reacciones en mi, pues si sigue de esta manera podría volverme loca, el deseo por el iba en aumento, el puede hacer eso en mi, mi piel se estremece solo con su contacto.

Era una tortura muy pero muy placentera me encontraba como hipnotizada por el y sus caricias y sin darme cuenta me había acorralado con un árbol, mi respiración se había vuelto agitada, su mirada felina era como un narcótico adictivo.

Mi corazón latía como loco y no lo podía ocultar sabia lo que se avecinaba pero no lo frene y el por fin me beso, aquella sensación viajo en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera, hasta el ultimo rincón de mi ser.

El beso, termino por hacerme sentir el cielo, tal solo un simple beso y con tan solo eso, por eso una rabia me invadió y empuje a natsu haciéndolo que cayera a el suelo, sentado entonces puse mi pie en su pecho, pues yo tengo el control.

Luces:- escuche decir a Marcus que se acercaba a nosotros con corazones en los ojos

Fue maravilloso, estarán en la portada en el próximo número de la socceir:- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso.

Enserio?:- fue lo único que atine a decir, pues ya estaba muy confundida, pues lo que había pasado no me lo terminaba de explicar

Lucy-san fue todo un placer trabajar contigo:- me dijo despidiéndose mientras cherry daba saltos de la emoción.

Así que kamui hábilmente me saco de ahí en mi conmoción, pues aun no terminaba de creerme lo que había hecho, cuando reaccione estaba en una habitación, mire a mi alredor y era de un hotel, no había rastros de nadie cerca.

Dios!, fui tan débil:- mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, se suponía que eso no pasaría, yo tenia que haber sido mas fuerte y mi voluntad se fue por un tubo cuando lo tuve cerca sus besos… yo no soy la dueña de su corazón….. mi pesar se incremente al igual que mis lagrimas.

Definitivamente tener cerca a natsu, no es bueno para mi, imbesil natsu!

**Natsu pov:**

Estaba paseando por la ciudad recordando los momentos que había tenido con Lucy, por un momento estoy seguro que ella me correspondió de la misma manera, es probable que aun me siga amando, el problema es terminar con ringo sin lastimarla y que Lucy me perdone.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a una taberna, donde empecé a tomar, pues tenia muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, no podía seguir de esta manera y ver como kamui se le acerba me cabrea, me molesta, realmente estaba sorprendido pues me ponía celoso.

Lucy es lo único que cruza por mi mente, que rayos y donde queda ringo en esto, en verdad es muy difícil pensar en como no lastimarla, pues se que ella me quiere en verdad, pero yo…. Yo... Yo solo amo a Lucy.

Con esa resolución salí del bar me sentía mareado pero no importaba tenia que ver a Lucy y pedirle perdón pero como entonces vi a un grupo de músicos y una florería abierta.

Dios estaba de mi parte, después de todo si me tenía algo de aprecio, así que compre un ramo enorme de rosas rojas y les pague a los chicos para que me acompañaran a llevarle serenata al hotel donde nos estamos quedando.

**Lucy pov:**

Al darme cuenta ya había anochecido y yo seguía encerrada en mi habitación, pues no se me apetecía ver ni a kamui ni a natsu, después de lo que acababa de hacer tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que ni yo misma tengo.

En definitiva pensar en natsu…. Tan difícil entonces escuche música, me fije en el reloj de la pared y eras las 2 de la mañana.

Seguro algún novio llevándole serenata a su novia, "que lindo detalle"

Lucy, por favor Lucy…. Yo quiero decirte algo:- la voz me sonaba familiar

Tenia temor de averiguar que fuera ser lo que pensaba, pues aun que fuera el no tenemos nada.

Lucy, por favor sal…. Entonces la música sonaba una vez más de una canción que no conocía y al asomarme pude ver a natsu empezando a cantar

Perdón, por lo que te hice ayer no es fácil despertar si ya no estas, buscar tu beso en otros labios, soñé que te volvía a tener 

que puedo respirar por que me das lo que yo busco en otros brazos.

Mírame y así de frente déjame saber que ya no hay nada y no Vaz a volver que si me tocas ya no te desases.

Y me vez jugando a no extrañarnos, evadiéndote para caminar y te vez de nuevo a si llorando pero hay que pensar que no hay vuelta a tras, que no hay vuelta atrás

Verte, te intente detener tu forma de besar hace dudar, tu sabes que esto no es pasado, perdón y ahora escúchame no dejas de soñar y de desear quien esta noche sean mis manos.

Mírame y así tan cerca dime lo que vez si ya no hay nada y ya no vas a volver por que me tocas por que te desases 

y me vez jugando a no extrañarnos, evadiéndote para caminar y te vez de nuevo así llorando, pero hay que pensar que no hay vuelta atrás, que no hay vuelta atrás

Y me vez jugando a no extrañarnos, evadiéndote para caminar y te vez otra vez a si llorando pero hay que pensar que no hay vuelta a tras que no hay vuelta atrás 

por favor perdóname Lucy por favor

al verlo ahí con ese ramo de rosas pidiendo mi perdón me había conmovido, pero aun así eso no arreglaba las cosas, cuando vi que era llevado pero los policías por el escándalo que había armando por un momento quise salir corriendo, pero me detuve entonces tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

Lucy, estas bien:- me hablo kamui con preocupación, así que le abrí la puerta

Si, un poco:- le dije pues no quería preocuparlo

Lo escuche:- me hablo mientras yo no quería responder:- estaba bastante ebrio

Tenemos que ir a sacar a ese tonto:- dije entrando a mi habitación por mi abrigo

Vamos Lucy:- me dijo el tomándome del brazo y así fuimos a la estación de policía donde estaba preso natsu por estar montando semejante espectáculo en la calle.

Cuando llegamos a ver para su liberación el policía me dijo que saldría en 24 hrs. Era el tiempo suficiente para que reflexionara por sus actos que me conmovieron.

Disculpe, me podría dejar pasar a verlo:- poniendo una expresión de cachorro abandonado

Esta bien srita. Pero solo puede estar ahí 5 min.:- me dijo dándome las indicaciones de seguridad

Hey:- le dije al verlo

Lucy… perdon :- dijo el como un niño regañado

No te entiendo:- le dije

No te preocupes soy un tonto lo se:- me dijo mirando el suelo

Enserio?:- le dije con sarcasmo

Ya lo se, pero podrías hacer algo para que me dejen salir?:- me dijo molesto pues las esposas eran Antic magia

Veremos que puedo hacer:- le dije yo saliendo de la celda, después de todo tenia mucho que reflexionar, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a kamui dándole dinero al guardia

Que haces?:- le dije yo aun sorprendida

Querida Lucy, solo me encargo de que pague correctamente las consecuencias:- me dijo el con simpleza

Como?:- le dije yo incrédula

Querida, deja que sufra mas tiempo encerrado, después de todo esta pagando las consecuencias de sus actos:- me dijo el

Pero:- quise quejarme pero ya era llevada por el al exterior

Lucy, discúlpame por esto, pero yo no puedo dejarlo que te vuelva a lastimar:- me dijo el mirándome fijamente hasta que desvíe mi mirada

Lo se pero, no puedo hacerle esto:- le dije yo

Lo se pero si quieres yo pagare las consecuencias:- mientras me abrazaba

Kamui yo….:- trate de decirle

Lo se, por favor no lo digas:- me dijo el sin soltarme de ese calido abrazo

**Natsu pov:**

Después de esa noche no había vuelto a ver a Lucy, ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente donde tuve que estar encerrado y ese maltito policía que no me dejaba salir.

Busque en al ciudad y me informaron que habían desocupado la habitación esa misma noche, así que lo mas probable es que halla regresado a magnolia.

No quería subirme al tren pero si quería volver pronto tendría que subir y con eso me fui de regreso a magnolia mientas pensaba en lo que había ocurrido y lo tonto que había sido

Definitivamente para mi no hay mejor mujer que Lucy, siempre fue por ella, todo lo que había hecho todo, pero no la puedo culpar, también tengo que lograr que ringo comprenda, así que seguí caminando perdido en mis pensamientos y en mi camino me tope a quien menos me imagine.

Loke, que haces aquí?:- le dije con sorpresa al verlo pero el solo me miro con un rostro serio lleno de furia, lo mas probable es que venga a causa de Lucy, pues no hay ningún otro motivo por el cual quiera verme.

Natsu, lo sabes no?:- me dijo el dándome un puñetazo en la cara el cual no me defendí y así le siguieron dos mas, sabia perfectamente el por que lo hacia y por esa simple razón lo deje que me hiciera lo que quisiera pero el se detuvo

No vale la pena hacer esto:- me dijo el apartándose de mi

Pero tu estas en tu derecho, yo le he hecho mucho daño a Lucy:- le dije gritándole

Natsu, sabes nosotros amamos a Lucy:- dijo el, entonces aparecieron todos los espíritus estelares de Lucy frente a mí

Plumm puuu pun:- dijo plue

Por que es la música en nuestra vida:- me dijo lyra

Ella nos ayudado cuando la necesitamos- moshi, moshi:- dijo sagitario

La mejor amiga:- me dijo el reloj (nunca me aprendí su nombre)

Hemos atravesado, todas las dificultades con ella-ebi: dijo cáncer

Gracias a ella tenemos a donde regresar:- hablo pixis

Lucy nos ha dado cosas muy importantes:- ahora me dijo Taurus

Por que ella nos ha salvado a todos nosotros de nuestra oscuridad:- dijo ophiuchus

Por Lucy estamos aquí reunidos otra vez:- me contesto scorpio

Nos dio la fuerza para seguir a delante:- me hablo Aries

Ella es parte de nuestra familia:- hablo Phycis

Por que ella es el equilibrio:- me hablo libra

Por que somos su fuerza:- dijo caprico

Por que nos ama y la amamos:- dijo virgo

Queremos que nos demuestres tus verdaderos sentimientos:- me dijo Gemini tomando mi forma

Por que de verdad la amamos, pelea enserio con nosotros me dijo aquario y eso para mi era una sorpresa pues hasta donde yo sabia ella odia a Lucy

Por eso y mas queremos derrotarte natsu dragneel:- el rostro de ellos me indicaba que iban completamente enserio y yo no estaba en posición de negarme

o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_OO_O_O_O_OO_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_OO_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_OO

**hasta aqui el capitulo y que tal les parecio?**

** la cancion que le canta natsu a lucy se llama PERDON y la canta una artista llamada PAMBO, bueno dejemos eso de lado, jejejeje pues despues de un rato de leerlo me llego mas inspiracion asi que la verdad no se como me quedo, hubo part****es en las que llore al escribirlo, estaba tann emotiva que solo se escribio el final de este capitulo con lagrimas en los ojos snifff bueno al menos para mi =3 , los dejos y nos leermos luego **


	10. Chapter 10

**hola!**

**jajajaja son las 2: de la mañana y yo apenas subiendo el capitulo XD hay es que esa inpiracion me abandona por ratos y no me deja continuar trabajando como quisiera jejejeje pero en fin ya les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que me ha llenado de muchaas hermosas experiencias **

**princesarenteria: jeje si lo se y gracias en verdad por comentarme por aqui **

**gabelogan:- no me lo vas a creer pero por ratoa mi mente macabra me dice que deja a kamui con lucy, pero nooo el NALU tiene que ganar XD, y si bien tienes razon natsu tiene muchas cosas que arreglar antes de poder estar con lucy jejeje**

**setsukaheel: jejeje bueno espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y disculpa por ponerlo hasta horita pero ya no pude hace rato jejeje**

**fairy tail: sii fue lindo pero eso no significa que lucy lo halla perdonado jejejej aun le falta para que termine de pafgar sus tonteras =)**

**sango-chan:- jejejejeje bueno no me quede con las ganas y bueno en cuanto lo de gemini pues solo puedo decir que el lapso ahora es mas largo y no te preocupes todos tenemos algo que hacer XD, pero te agradesco que me comentes **

**bueno ya nos los entretengo mas y disfruten de este capitulo =3 :**

* * *

><p><strong>Levi pov:<strong>

Ya han pasado tres días desde que se fue Lucy a la sesión fotográfica con natsu y aun no han vuelto, lo que significa que posiblemente se hayan reconciliado.

Con ese pensamiento alegre me dirigí al gremio pues tal vez sea la oportunidad para que pueda hablar con el apropiadamente, desde que regresaron no hemos podido hablar, si que no desaprovechare esta oportunidad.

El tiempo es agradable y favorable!, un hermoso día soleado, todo el trayecto iba bien hasta que escuche lo que probablemente seria una pelea, posiblemente alguien del gremio, son los únicos que pueden hacer alboroto desde temprano.

Una perversa idea acaba de pasar por mi mente así que me acerque sigilosamente a donde probablemente el idiota de Gary estaría peleando con kaien.

Pero al llegar vi cuan equivocada estaba

Por eso y más queremos derrotarte natsu dragneel:- todos los espíritus estelares de Lucy estaban ahí reunidos, busque rápidamente a Lucy con la mirada sin éxito y yo estaba por presenciar la batalla mas dispareja de mi vida.

Entonces libra dio el primer paso seguido de Escorpio quien envistió a natsu con una tormenta de arena mientras que caprico le daba un golpe sor presa, del cual natsu defendió muy bien.

Así que me quede a observar un poco mas pero ninguno hablaba, solo intercambiaban golpes con natsu quien parecía estar sufriendo, tal vez no sea mala idea dejarlo que sufra a manos de los espíritus estelares de Lucy.

En cuanto mas me veía no entendía, según mi lógica hace falta algo que aun no puedo descifrar, es cierto que los espíritus puedan estar enojados con natsu pero no lo atacarían a menos de que fueran los deseos de Lucy.

Pero Lucy no esta aquí y no siento su poder mágico lo que significa que todos ellos están aquí por su propia magia y natsu esta peleando con ellos, el cuadro por mas que lo veo no me cuadra pues Lucy ni por muy dolida que este no le pediría algo a si a sus espíritus ni tampoco lo permitiría.

Entonces que esta pasando aquí?:- dije meditabunda

La pelea se hacia mas fiera y ninguno de ellos aparecía ceder pues natsu se estaba tomando muy enserio lo de la pelea, el primero en caer fue Plue junto con pixis, natsu le contesto con ataque de aliento y acuario con una enorme ola, que cubrió gran parte del terreno de la batalla, vi a natsu desesperado luchando por salir pero era retenido en las aguas por Phycis, hasta que fue lanzado por los aires.

Que sucede no puedes con esto?:- le dijo provocando Gemini

Tuuu:- le contesto natsu

Colérico natsu se acerco a Gemini y empezaron a tener una batalla muy reñida y con ayuda de Taurus se iban haciendo paso pero de vez en vez natsu les daba la vuelta y en un descuido saco a libra del juego.

Virgo colaborando con scorpio y aquario hicieron un lago de arenas movedizas mientras lira cantaba la canción de la derrota de natsu, la cual le mandaba ciertas miradas de reproche.

Poco a poco empezaron a caer los espíritus hasta quedar ophiuchus, loke, caprico y virgo, se veían cansados al igual que natsu pero loke sonreía con satisfacción.

Hime-sama:- hablo visto algo horrorizada desapareciendo junto con los demás dejando a natsu desconcertado al igual que yo, fue entonces cuando su mirada se poso en mi.

Que fue eso?:- me pregunto como si yo tuviera las respuestas que el necesitaba

No lo se:- dije yo entonces me pude a buscar la ubicación de Lucy

No puede ser:- mis manos se movían rápidamente tratando de seguir el rastro de Lucy:_ tenemos que ir cuanto antes al gremio

Que pasa:- me grito alterado, mientras yo me encaminaba directamente al gremio y de tras de mi venia natsu corriendo

Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a Lucy?:- le pregunte sin detenerme

Hace tres días:- me contesto mientras corríamos al gremio

Que pasa?, Lucy no esta aquí?:- me dijo alterado

No, ella no ha regresado:- le dije yo ahora preocupada

Al llegar casi tiramos la puerta y mi mirada rápidamente viajo a mirajane pues estaba en busca de erza y Gerald así que me acerque a ella atravesando el gremio sin el menor cuidado

Cuidado enana:- me tomo gazille antes de que me cayera al tropezar con un banco

Gracias:- me sonroje pero rápidamente regrese a lo que estaba haciendo

Mira-san sabes si erza y geral están en la cuidad?:- le dije con el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones

Ara, Levy-Chan, es raro que preguntes por ellos ha sucedido algo?:- me dijo pero luego callo al ver a natsu tan herido:- espera un momento

Mira no tenemos mucho tiempo, ella tiene a Lucy:- le dije

Ellos están fuera de la ciudad pero como es urgente estarán de vuelta en un rato:- me dijo mira

Entonces Wendy se acerco a natsu a curarlo y hacer preguntas de lo sucedido, pero el no decía nada, entonces laxus apareció.

Ustedes tres Irán con Levi, erza y Gerald:- dijo seriamente mirándonos

El sr. Igneel esta en el consejo así que lo mas probable es que ya este al tanto de la situación:- hablo mirajane apareciendo de tras de su marido

Así que igneel esta en el consejo:- hablo natsu pensativo como cuando trama algo:- así que me pueden decir quien tiene a Lucy, si se supone que estaba con aquel sujeto llamado kamui.

Entonces aparecieron erza y Gerald

Que es lo que sucede?:- dijo Gerald

Ha atrapado a Lucy:- le dije yo, y en sus rostros se reflejo la preocupación.

Levi, dame las coordenadas:- me pidió Gerald

Si, en un momento:- lo más rápido que pude le entregue las coordenadas exactas de la ubicación de Lucy

Hagan un círculo y traspásenme energía mágica:- pidió Gerald y así todos nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos al punto donde capte la presencia de alcmena.

Esto, puede que sea una trampa, pero es el único que tenemos:- nos advirtió Erza justo cuando Gerald estaba aplicando la tele transportación

y así llegamos a un lugar oscuro y cavernoso donde apenas se podía respirar por que la humedad en el aire era muy denso

**Natsu pov:- **

En mi vida era la tercera vez que había escuchado acerca de alcmena, la primera fue de igneel, la segunda de boca de Lucy y la tercera fue de Levi.

Mi pregunta era como ellas conocían a alcmena, la reina desterrada de los dragones, la madre de acnologia, un ser incluso más temible que el mismo acnologia.

Así que tendría que ser precavido, en lo que pregunto pues se que ellos no me dirán tan fácilmente lo que necesito saber.

Como es que ustedes saben acerca de alcmena:- pregunto gazille como leyéndome el pensamiento.

Ella, vino después de que derrotara Lucy a acnologia:- dijo Levi con lágrimas en los ojos

Queeee!: gritamos todos menos Levy y Gerald

La coneja hizo que:- hablo conmocionado gazille

Si:- entonces Levi empezó a relatar lo que paso en aquella ocasión:

Nosotros estuvimos persiguiendo a acnologia cerca de dos o tres meses hasta que por fin lo encontramos, estaba herido y había atacado un poblado cercano, así que ayudamos a las pocos sobrevivientes, pero como al verse rodeado por la gente del consejo, empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra matando mucha gente a su paso.

Ente la poca gente que logramos rescatar estaban unos niños pequeños cuado el apareció hicimos lo que pudimos, en su intento de escape tomo vidas inocentes entre ellas la de un pequeño niño.

El niño murió en brazos de Lucy, pues las heridas eran tan graves y poco se podía hacer, eso invadió de impotencia a Lucy, ella fue sola tras acnologia, la intente detener, pero fue en vano pues ella se había marchado ya dejando a Gemini en su lugar.

Kamui y yo la buscamos desesperadamente, al llegar varios magos de apoyo que había enviado el consejo se hallaban muertos al lado del enorme cuerpo muerto de acnologia, quien tenía la cabeza destrozada, el panorama que se podía ver era terrible.

Busque alrededor pero Lucy no estaba, solo halle sus ropas completamente llenas de sangre, me alarme al verlas así que busque por los alrededores pero días mas tarde ella apareció se veía perdida, pero a la vez había ganado esa expresión tan fría y dura que cuando miraba parecía que los polos parecieran una hermosa zona tropical.

Cada palabra que Levi decía me recordaban a las imágenes que había visto en la prueba que me había aplicada la novia de romeo.

Pero esto que tiene que ver con alcmena:- hablo Wendy un tanto confundida

Yo no la conozco directamente:- dijo Levy intentando tranquilizarse

Entonces, como es?:-hablaba gazille aun sorprendido

Lucy me contó que cuando acnologia murió ella apareció y se vio obligada a escapar, desde entonces ella siempre esta con alguien del consejo pues alcmena es muy peligrosa:- dijo Levy poniéndose en pie

Solo sabemos que igneel sabe como detenerla:- me hablo Gerald

El oráculo predijo la aparición de alcmena hace años y la misión fue asignada a fairy tail, pues creían que ustedes los encontrarían con mayor facilidad que ellos:- me dijo Erza

Es probable que nos encontremos con gente del consejo:- nos dijo Gerald mirándonos significativamente

Depuse de todo somos magos de fairy tail:- dije yo

AYE, SR!:- gritamos juntos

Así nos encaminamos en la búsqueda de Lucy, tenia que hablar con ella lo antes posible, tenia que pedirle perdón por muchas cosas pero sobre todo debo decirle cuanto la amo.

Cada paso que daba era un paso que doy esta lleno de determinación, para bien o para mal yo protegeré a Lucy y no permitiré que nada le vuelva a pasar.

**Lucy pov:- **

Cuanto tiempo te vas a resistir pequeña?:- ella me hablaba mientas que yo seguía inmóvil y renuente a decirle lo que ella quería saber.

Por que no me matas de una vez:- le grite enfurecida

Jajajajaja y darte ese placer:- ella se estaba burlando de mi:- NOOO TU AUN NO PUEDES MORIR AUN

El no vendrá, no lo hará así que espera sentada:- conteste yo

Que valiente mi niña, pero aun sigues siendo inútil:-mientas se acercaba y sus cabellos naranjas rozaban mi rostro y enterraba sus filosas uñas en mi pierna y yo grite de dolor

Acnologia fue débil y eso lo mato…. Los débiles deben morir y no importa si es mi hijo alguien así no puede gobernar en goibnui:- poniendo una cara sádica, pero el, el es diferente a los demás

Pero que bien el invitado especial esta aquí:- dijo ella saliendo del lugar mientras yo trataba de zafarme de donde estaba, esto era lo pero que me podía pasar pues ni yo misma me explicaba como es que había temido metida aquí

-flash back-

Lucy por ahora vamos a descansar:- me dijo Kamui, en camino al hotel fue callado no pudimos decir nada yo estaba cansada mentalmente, pues tenia mucho en lo que preocuparme, pero nada que perder.

Al llegar al hotel eran las 3:30 de la mañana, así que subí a mi habitación, Kamui me acompaño hasta ella sin decirme palabra alguna, pues sabia sus sentimientos y yo no le podía corresponder de la manera que el espera pues muy a mi pesar en el fondo siempre he amado a el tonto de natsu a pesar de amarlo yo no lo puedo perdonar aun.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a mi puerta de la habitación y al abrirla todo se veía borroso pero pude ver a alcmena antes de que todo se volviera negro

Fin del flash back-

Por lo menos sabia como había llegado a aquel lugar pero no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo he estado en este lugar, voltee mi rostro para visualizar mejor el lugar pero todo estaba oscuro y apenas un rayo de luz entraba en aquel lugar pero era tal ligero que apenas se podía apreciar alrededor, era como estar en la nada.

En completo silencio y oscuridad para colmo completamente indefensa y sin magia pues las esposas que traigo puestas son Antic mágicas, yo aun no me puedo dar por vencida.

Aun tengo que luchar, rin y kaname me esperan en el gremio, al igual que todos, aun tengo cosas que hacer, ver las sonrisa de los niños e incluso aun me falta hablar con el

natsu, por favor no vengas:- mientras unas lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, pues sabia que alcmena lo quiere solo por cobrar venganza

* * *

><p>hasta aqui el capitulo!<p>

muchas gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios y les agradesco en verdad por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta loca historia


	11. Chapter 11

**hola!**

discúlpenme (aterrizando arrodillada) no era mi intención ausentarme tanto pero, ya estoy de vuelta con este capitulo de la historia jejejeje ya se que me dilate pero sinceramente espero que les guste, he estado un poca deprimida y también ocupada con el trabajo y otras cosas pero prometo no ausentarme tanto de nuevo XD, también estoy muy muy contentas por sus comentarios =).

**sango-chan**:- jejeje bueno creo que tus dudas seran resueltas el dia de hoy =) y espero que te guste

**setsukaheel**:- si lo se alcmena es la mala del cuento XD pero en fin espero que te guste

**gabelogan**:- si, hay algo de eso y busno esperoq ue te guste el capitulo

**yaissa-cha**n: jejejeje muchas gracias y tambien espero que te guste este capitulo

**razhelle**:- jejejejej me alegro que te guste la historia, me siento algada y una disculpa por la espera pero por favor no te mueras por mi culpa jejeje hace poco vi tu comentario asi que espero que aun sigas viva XS

**soul-feniix**:- jejejeje no te preocupes, pero me alegro que te tomes el tiempo de leerme jejejeje si es horrible estar sin internet dimelo a mi Xd

**niixuiix**:-jejejeje bueno eso si natsu actua antes de pensar, pero aun asi lo queremos XD, gracias por leerme y espero que te guste el capitulo

**kobato:**- espero no haberte hecho esperar demaciado pero aqui esta el capitulo

**bueno chicos ya no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten del capitulo :**

**Kamui pov:-**

_Con dolor abrí mis ojos tratando de librarme de mis cadenas pero todo intento me es imposible, son cadenas anti mágicas las mire con odio, suspire, pues estaba en un lugar oscuro y cavernoso, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado ya desde que alcmena nos capturo, talvez un día o dos pero no creo resistir a otra tortura._

_En mi cabeza siento pequeñas gotas de agua caer, me esta volviendo loco, tengo que salir de aquí y rescatar a Lucy, pero en estas condiciones me es difícil concentrarme en algo, tal vez tendré roto algunos huesos._

_En medio de esa oscuridad solo espero que Lucy se encuentre bien, sentí algo agolparse en mi pecho y volví a toser posiblemente sangre, a este ritmo tal vez muera, sin poder rescatar a Lucy, que es eso, voces?, _

_Pero que se supone que deba hacer en este momento:- esa voz fastidiosa se me hace familiar _

Cállate o nos van a escuchar:- _esa voz es de erza-sama_

Pero no estoy haciendo nada:- _entre las sobras aparecía una ligera luz_

Alguna vez te puedes comportar salamandra:- _otra voz masculina que no me es familiar_

Que yo no estoy haciendo nada bakazille:- _el vino aquí por que?_

Dije que se callen:- la luz se apago

Ayuda:- apenas si podía hablar:- _erza-sama por aquí_

Kamui?:- _escuche como se acercaba_

Donde estas kamui?:- me hablo gerald

Por aquí:- apenas podía mover las cadenas que me aprisionaban, el dolor era demasiado para poder moverme, al tiempo que se acercaban y la luz volvía a iluminar el lugar

Resiste un poco en un momento te curare:- me hablo una joven peliazul

Que te han hecho?:- decía erza liberándome de las cadenas

Ella quiera la cabeza de natsu dragneel:- conteste yo

Por que me busca:- me hablo alterado

Zeref:- fue lo ultimo que pude decir antes de que mi alrededor se volviera negro

**Erza pov:- **

Cielo, natsu se tiene que ir:- me hablo gerald

No, yo me quedo he venido por Lucy y no ve voy sin ella:- grito

Natsu ella tiene a Lucy por que sabía que vendrías por ella por que tú representas la debilidad de igneel y de la misma Lucy:- hablo gerald con pesar eso era una dura verdad

Por eso natsu te tenemos que enviar de regreso a magnolia:- dije yo concordando con gerald

No, erza no regresare a magnolia sin Lucy:- me respondió con fiereza

No tenemos más remedio más que llevarte:- le dije con una sonrisa después de todo natsu es natsu

Erza, esto puede ser peligroso hasta para nosotros:- me dijo mirándome pero sabía que tenía razón, pues natsu sigue siendo el mismo

Wendy como sigue kamui:- ese es otro punto importante,

No se podrá mover al menos en unas horas:- me contesto ella aun curándolo

Levi puedes hacer algo:- dirigiéndome a ella

Déjamelo a mi erza:- dijo concentrada en su base de datos

Erza, ella esta cerca:- lo que me dijo nos alerto a todos

Ay una salida próxima a 2 Km. De aquí si lo llevan fuera estará a salvo:- nos dijo

Wendy y yo lo llevaremos ustedes encuentren a Lucy:- me dijo gerald

Bien Levi por donde tenemos que ir:- le dije apresurándome a tomar la ruta que tomaríamos para salvar a Lucy.

No hay un flujo estable este lugar esta inundado de magia por lo que se me dificulta rastrear a lu-chan:- hablo levi indicándonos el camino

La coneja debe de estar cerca, su aroma se percibe en el aire:- dijo gazille señalando el lugar

También huele a sangre:- hablo natsu

Esto es problemático: dijo gazille

Levi ya contactaste con el consejo?:- algo no me agradaba de este lugar

Si, están en camino con refuerzos y el sr igneel:- su voz parecía un hilo

Y cual es el problema enana:- le hablo gazille notando su preocupación

Es posible que no lleguen a tiempo:- según los cálculos eso es problemático

Lo que yo no entiendo que tiene que ver zeref en esto si lo derrotamos años atrás?:- dijo natsu rascándose la cabeza

Alcmena fue revivida por el, pero cientos años atrás fue derrotada por un dragneel:- respondió levi

Aja?:- natsu aun no captaba la idea

Es posible que alcmena este planeando revivir nuevamente a zeref para revivir a acnologia o aun peor gobernar el mundo en si:- dijo preocupada después de todo su teoría pude ser valida

Por eso es necesario que igneel este aquí para derrotarla solo igneel sabe como:- hablo levi nuevamente

Pero no podemos esperar refuerzos el consejo aun esta muy lejos:- al decir esto el rostro de natsu se lleno de rabia e impotencia

No tenemos tanto tiempo hay que hacer algo:- dijo golpeando la pared, todos nos quedamos pensativos pero lo mas importante era detener a natsu antes de de que el cometiera una tontería

Por favor contrólate, así no podrás rescatarla:- le dije dándole una cachetada

Silencio alguien se acerca:- dijo gazille haciéndonos ponernos en alerta, la presencia se hacia mas fuerte e inmediatamente me equipe con la armadura de alas negras

Jajá jajá pequeños insolentes:.- la voz de una mujer desquiciada se escucho

Donde esta Lucy:- natsu gruño

Ah te refieres a la guardián de las puertas del cielo:- nos contesto divertida

Entonces empezamos a ser atacados por la misma alcmena, quien estaba frente a nosotros con forma humana, una mujer de aspecto promedio vestía una vestido color morado resaltando su cabellera naranja pero no puedes jugarla tan solo por verla ella es fuerte de eso estoy segura mientras tratamos de evadir los ataques.

Explosión sonica:- un nuevo ataque combinado de gazille y natsu, son buenos así que me encamine al ataque

Levi encuentra a Lucy:- no hizo falta que dijera más mientras nosotros tres nos enfrentábamos a alcmena ella iba en busca de Lucy.

Mientras nosotros no enfrentaos a alcmena quien solo parece solo jugar con nosotros natsu busca desesperadamente la respuesta en su cabeza pero estoy segura que lo lograra, solo espero que lo hagamos a tiempo, el sudor resbala de mi frente.

Tenemos que salir a toda costa salamandra:- gazille sonrió torcidamente mientras que natsu captaba su idea

Claro:- fue todo lo que dijeron pero eso me bastaba para saber que atacaríamos con todo lo que tenemos, pues después de todo no podemos rendirnos en este lugar.

**Lucy pov:**

Desde que había salido alcmena el silencio era interrumpido por voces que no alcanzo a distinguir, casi no me quedan fuerzas suficientes, todo a mi al rededor es húmedo, entonces mis llaves brillaron fuertemente dejándome ver el lugar

-Esto es malo ellos están aquí-

Mis temores se hacían realidad rogando que alcmena no se percatara de su presencia

Por que por que vinieron chicos, por que?:- les pregunte mirándolos

No podíamos dejar que te sucediera algo Lucy:- me dijo loke tratando de liberarme de las esposas

Hime, estábamos muy preocupados por usted:- me dijo virgo librándome de la otra esposa

No se mueva demasiado Lucy-sama esta muy herida:- me dijo caprico en lo que loke y virgo terminaban de deshacerse de las cadenas que se apoderan de mis pies.

Lucy:- escuche la voz de levi

Lucy-sama tenemos que salir ahora mismo alcmena esta buscando al grupo de intrusos:- me dijo caprico tomándome entre sus brazos

Lucy:- definitivamente esa era la voz de levi-chan

Levi donde estas?:- dije con un hilo de voz mientras loke iluminaba el lugar

Lucy-chan tenemos que salir ahora de aquí y traer a los del consejo:- me dijo un poco alterada desde la lejanía

Hime así podrá ir al mundo estelar sin problemas:- dijo virgo diciéndole a los demás

Que?:- dije mientas virgo me cambiaba de atuendos y entre las sombras se venia formando la silueta de levi

Esperen tenemos que ayudarlos:- les dije yo

No, esta vez tenemos que sacarte de aquí:- me dijo loke

No, no podemos dejarlos solos con alcmena:- les dije y ellos solo se miraron entre si

Discúlpanos Lucy:-. Me dijo loke mientras que sentí como desvanecía por el golpe

**General pov:-**

Levi observo sorprendida la escena los espíritus de Lucy se la habían llevado en contra de su voluntad, lo que significaba que ellos se habían vuelto el señuelo para que rescataran a Lucy.

Levi-chan, discúlpanos por esto pero es mas importante sacar a Lucy de este lugar después de todo ella es la guardiana del mundo estelar y por eso es una prioridad para nosotros sacarla de este lugar:- me dijo loke desapareciendo junto con los demás

La chica lo primero que hizo después de ver como loke, Vigo y caprico se llevaban a Lucy fue contactar con el consejo para coordinar un contra ataque

Apresuradamente se dirigió al lugar donde se encuentra gerald, wendy y kamui corriendo sin parar evitando el lugar del enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto wendy y gerald se encontraban cerca de la salida y kamui seguía inconciente, mientras wendy hacia lo posible por seguir curando las heridas superficiales en lo que podían llegar a un lugar seguro mientras tanto en otra parte igneel volaba presurosamente.

El foco de alerta había creado un enorme caos en el consejo, quienes temían la peor de las situaciones, alcmena fuera de control.

Preparen el ethereon:- dio la orden el líder del consejo

Erza, natsu y gazille volvían a atacar a alcmena quien furiosa tomo por el cuello a natsu alzándolo

Pequeño insolente como te atreves a herirme:- del dijo:- pero ahora ya no te puedo matar maldito mocoso tienes que sufrir

Natsu:- grito erza tiempo que atacaba a alcmena con su armadura del rey del mar, logrando que alcmena se distrajera y natsu acertara un golpe para liberarse.

No te confíes tanto salamandra:- lo regaño gazille, mientras que la pelea contra ella se volvía más fiera

Repentinamente se vio una gran explosión, dejando con un suspenso a quienes lo pudieron ver.

Y justo en medio se alzaba una enorme silueta mientas el humo de la explosión se disipaba lentamente, dejando verla figura real de alcmena.

La dragón de color naranja se alzaba por los cielos preparando otro aliento, para acabar con lo que se encontraba debajo de ella, pero en medio del humo salieron disparadas dos pequeñas siluetas, los integrantes del consejo se acercaban temerosos mientras igneel tomaba su forma real disparando su aliento, gerald al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se proyecto astralmente mientras lograba sacar a Levi, wendy y a kamui quien ayudo a gerald a alejarse del lugar.

La batalla real estaba apenas comenzando, alcmena furiosa se alejaba dando señal que dispararía un aliento, devastador como el de acnologia.

Repentinamente alcmena se sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba y mas la cabeza haciendo que el aliento fuera al cielo

Todos estaban desconcertados por que el fallo de alcmena pero no dudaron en atacar igneel se acerco a alcmena quien aun inmóvil fue mordida en el cuello.

Igneel, hijo cuanto tiempo sin vernos:- dijo dejando desconcertado a más de uno mientras esta sonreía

Mientras que gerald y wendy se integraban a ala batalla

Rugido del dragón del cielo:- golpeando a alcmena mientras igneel la sostenía fuertemente, pero sin demasiado esfuerzo salio volado estrellándose con el suelo, natsu corrió rápidamente hacia el, tratando de ser un apoyo

Papa dime como podemos derrotarla?:- pregunto curioso natsu

Natsu, no hay secreto alguno para derrotarla:- contesto poniéndose en pie:- natsu tu por que peleas?

Yo… yo… quiero salvar a Lucy:- contesto el decidido

Si lo comprendes por que no luchas seriamente natsu?:- entonces natsu sonrió de lado

Por que soy un tonto:-y así ambos se lanzaron a atacar a alcmena, quien estaba siendo atacada por los del consejo, cuando recibieron una orden de retirada haciendo que se alejaran en la confusión.

Haciendo que los magos de fairy tail se dieran cuenta de las intenciones del concejo, sabiendo que les quedaba poco tiempo estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Ábrete la puerta del ophiuchus:- se escucho en medio de la confusión, saliendo directo a tacar a alcmena

Lucy:- dijo natsu con sorpresa, apareciendo en medio de la batalla Lucy

Gerald se quiso acercar pero fue repelido por el poder mágico que se creaba el lugar mientras que su voz se escuchaba en el lugar resonante fuerte y claro

**_Encuesta los cielos y ábrelos…_**

**_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos_**

**_Hazte conocer a mi._**

**_O tetrabiblos_**

**_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas_**

**_Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola_**

**_O ochenta y ocho signos_**

**_Brillen…._**

**_Uranometría_**

Seguido de eso una fuerte luz impacto el lugar el ataque de Lucy y el disparo del ethereon habían impactado de lleno a alcmena y todo el lugar término bañado en una luz blanca borrando todo a su paso.

**Lucy pov:-**

Con dificultada abrí los ojos y pude notar que ya no estaba en aquel sitio cavernoso, si no que reposaba en un lugar suave y agradable, mire a mi alrededor, el lugar me es familiar pero esto no es mi casa, me lleve la mano a la frente y pude ver las vendas.

El dolor había desparecido parcialmente por lo que ahora me podía mover, retire las vendas de mis brazos, me mire y note como mis heridas habían sido curadas.

Por favor no se mueva hime-sama- me hablo virgo apareciendo entre las blancas cortinas que había en la habitación.

Virgo por que me trajeron aquí:- me levante dispuesta a regresar

No, tiene caso haz estado inconsciente tres días:- escuche a loke acercándose a mí

No puede ser, donde esta Levi y los demás?:- por alguna razón las lagrimas no paraban de caer tres días en el mundo estelar era demasiado tiempo

Ellos..:- dirigí mi vista a loke y note como evitaba el contacto con mi mirada

Yo… yo..:- por alguna razón la voz no me salía por mas que lo intentara, natsu me lamente en silencio, el único hombre al que podía amar, por que a pesar de que cambio siempre lo ame y lo espere pero ahora el ya no esta.

Hime-sama, lo siento:- me dijo virgo haciendo una reverencia

Lucy, nosotros solo queremos tu bien:- me dijo loke

En verdad lo sentimos:- me dijeron ambos saliendo de la habitación

En mi garganta se había hecho un nudo, en mi pecho me golpeaba una tremenda sensación de vació y mis ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas silenciosas.

Mis manos se aferraban a esas sabanas blancas que me cubrían mojándose lentamente por mis lágrimas

El mundo se sentía vació una vez mas, donde estaba mi motivo para vivir, acaso no lo había prometido, si el es feliz yo también lo seré, por que dios la vida me había quitado lo que mas amaba, esto no podía ser peor.

Los recuerdos me llevaron a recordar a mi querida madre quien desde hace años le había dejado de escribir cartas que nunca leería y en lugar de eso le enviaba una oración, ahora entendía a mis padres mas que a nadie.

Solo era yo una niña pequeña que no entendía la crueldad de la vida, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de esa calidez que me cubría.

Entonces lo escuche:-

Lucy, tú no estas sola en este planeta:- despertándome de mi propio tormento

Nat…su:- mis ojos me estaban engañando o yo había enloquecido, el realmente estaba frente a mi?

Lo vi acercarse lentamente a mí, todo avanzaba como en cámara lenta, todo era tan real que podía jurar que sentía su respiración junto a la mía, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, sintiendo como sus labios acariciaban los míos con tanta ternura que quería que si es un sueño nunca terminara

Sus brazos me aprisionaban fuerte y delicadamente, aforrándose a mi y yo a el

Lucy, no te vuelvas a ir así por favor:- su voz se escuchaba ronca y al alzar mi mirada note como un par de lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos cafés tan profundos.

De verdad eres tu?:- le dije limpiando mis lagrimas

Si, discúlpame Lucy:- me dijo volviéndome a abrazar

rogaba a dios por que ese abrazo nunca terminara, esas palabras eran lo que tanto tiempo había esperado para escuchar

lucy:- me dijo mirándome :- te amo

* * *

><p><strong>y bien que opinan que paso en la pelea contra alcmena?<strong>

**lo que ve lucy es un sueño o sera una realidad?**

** jejeje descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo jejejeje de verdad espero que les halla gustado, dudas sugerencia, queja tomatazos son bien recibido ^^ de todos modos muchas gracias por leerme y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ^^**


	12. JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE

**hola! **

**por fin pude terminar el capitulo, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para leerme no tengo palabras para describir la emoción que siento en este momento.**

**advertencia:- este capitulo contiene escenas de alto impacto,(lemon) asi que quedan advertidos X9**

**fairy tail2012:- bueno espero que te guste el capitulo ^^ y también espero haber resuelto tus dudas**

**razhelle:-bueno también espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto en este capitulo ^^ y muchas gracias por leerme**

**sakura dragneel:- gracias por leerme y me alegro que te gustara mi historia y aquí esta el capitulo**

**setsukaheel:-jejejeje tal vez un poco pero espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu apoyo**

**niixuiix:- ah pues creo que en este capitulo se aclaran las cosas y si solo le dio a alcmena jejeje **

**gabelogan:- gracias por leerme y también espero qe tus dudas hallan sido resueltas en el capitulo ^^ **

**Emoneko: bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero que lo disfrutes**

**ya no los entretengo mas y que disfruten de el capitulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>Levi pov:-<strong>

Una capa gruesa de polvo se había levantado y no podía ver nada a mi alrededor, con la explosión había salido volando, pero me había podido salvar a hora la pregunta es que si los demás estaban bien, me levante rápidamente y tratando de localizarlos la primera señal de vida que encuentro, a ver quien es?

La primera señal que había detectado, a unos cuantos metros de mí, así que me acerque lo más rápido para ver si lo podía auxiliar

Estas bien?:- pregunte y no obtuve respuesta lo el polvo apenas dejaba ver algo, cuando me acerque me encontré con gazille inconciente, bajo escombros que me apresure a remover.

Hey, reacciona:- le dije apenas moviéndolo de su lugar, no obtuve respuesta así que lo arrastre hasta un lugar seguro en el que actualizaba mi base de datos para localiza y a los demás, la enorme cortina de polvo no quería ceder pero una nueva ráfaga de vento la disipo.

Entonces vi a natsu desesperado tratando de mover el cuerpo inerte de alcmena junto con wendy erza y gerald, el impacto de uranometría y el ethereon golpearon de lleno a alcmena, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Sin embargo, nosotros que estábamos alrededor, fuimos impulsados por la explosión, pero si Lucy estaba bajo alcmena es posible que no halla corrido con la misma suerte, esa idea me horrorizo y rápidamente me puse a rastreara a Lucy, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado.

Eso no es posible:- dije llorando suavemente, gazille se movió de su lugar y me contesto

Rayos de que me perdí:- se levanto sobandose la cabeza por el golpe

Lucy… Lucy… Lucy no aparece pro ningún lado:- le dije inconsolablemente mientras el me abrazo y me mantuvo en su pecho dejándome llorar

Pasaron horas angustiosas que pasamos sin saber el paradero de Lucy, solo se podía comparar como cunado una persona deja de existir, natsu se negaba a creer lo que había ocurrido golpeando incasablemente el suelo, mientras el consejo se encargaba del cuerpo de alcmena.

Nos negábamos a creer que algo así podía ocurrir, pero al día siguiente apareció loke en el gremio natsu al verlo se lanzo contra el

Por que no hiciste nada:- se quejo natsu con furia, pero loke solo lo esquivo

Por el contrario, tu fuiste el que no hizo nada:- loke le respondió con calma

Yo estaba ahí para salvarla:- le dijo entre dientes

Pues que mal, tu intento no sirvió:- le contesto igual, mientras que caminaba a ver a laxus

Loke, maldito no huyas:- pero ya estaba siendo retenido por gazille y gray y erza se interpuso moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa

Natsu cálmate:- le dijo erza mientras yo miraba con pesar desde la barra

Como quieres que me calme:- le dijo aun forcejeando

Mientras loke hablaba con laxus, note algunas reacciones poco usuales en ellos pero no lo deje así pero, tal vez era una posibilidad pero Lucy estaría en el mundo estelar, entonces todo tenia sentido para mi, Lucy nunca estuvo en la batalla contra alcmena por que Lucy, había sido secuestrada por sus espíritus lo que significaba que gemini…

Por dios:- grite sin querer haciendo que todos en el gremio me miraran, no sabía como explicarlo pero tenía que saberlo así que camine rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba loke y laxus

Disculpen mi interrupción, pero quiero que me digas como esta Lucy:- le dije a loke y todos me miraban extrañados

Así que te diste cuenta:- me respondió loke con una suave sonrisa

Es mi amiga y exijo verla:- le dije muy segura poniendo mis manos en la cintura entonces loke se acerco a mi oído y me susurro

Si guardas el secreto te llevare con ella:- y yo solo me limite a asentir y loke desapareció en el instante

Que fue eso?:-me hablo gazille con tono molesto

Dime donde esta Lucy:- se acerco natsu muy alterado

Yo… lo siento me tengo ir:- les dije sabia que ellos me pedirían explicaciones, pero después de ver a Lucy les contaría todo, pero tengo que saber como esta ella, sabia que todos tenían dudas al respecto, pero como es importante para mi hay cosas de las que me tengo que asegurar.

Salí a gran velocidad pues mas tiempo en el gremio significaba que tendría que dar explicaciones que en este momento no puedo dar, seguí mi camino a casa pero note que alguien me venia siguiendo era tarde así que podía ser algún maleante.

Con forme caminaba sentía que me seguí pero me negaba a voltear, pero entre mas rápido iba el desconocido aumentaba la velocidad también harta de que me siguiera me arme de valor para darme la vuelta y darle la paliza de su vida

Gazille:- fue lo único que salio de mi boca

Levi yo… quiero hablar contigo:- me dijo se veía un poco nervioso

**Natsu pov:**

Desesperación era poco comparado con lo que sentía, la verdad ya no sabía ni lo que sentía, yo soy un reverendo imbesil, se que hecho cosas que han sido tontas e inútiles, pero todas mis tonterías son pasables excepto una y esa es la que mas me pasa y de la que mas me arrepiento

Haber dejado a Lucy, fue, es y será mi mayor error en la vida, la verdad no quería sentir lastima por mi mismo pero en verdad me siento miserable, no tengo nada, puedo observar con envía a gray quien tiene a la mujer que ama y ha formado una familia.

Apresar de que juvia lo sigue acosando como cuando la conocimos, hasta erza era feliz, mil cosas pasaban por mi mente nada estaba claro para mi, hasta que vi a loke apareciendo como si nada en el gremio evadiéndome, que le pasa a ese sujeto, nunca lo había aborrecido tanto como ahora, hasta que levi me dio una esperanza.

Vaga tal vez pero era algo, saber que Lucy estaba viva me causaba un alivio, pero incrementaba mi desesperación al borde de la locura, no se por donde empezar exactamente, pero yo buscare a Lucy y la encontrare a si sea lo ultimo que haga.

Así paso la primera semana, sin noticias, con decir que me había olvidado completamente de igneel y ringo era poco, hace años escogí a mi padre encima de Lucy y ahora lo pago caro, escogí creer un articulo de revista y no buscar la verdad y me pasan la factura con creces.

La verdad la vida me estaba haciendo pagar todas juntas y no me quejo por que hice sufrir a Lucy, vague por un par de meses hasta que por fin decidí regresar al gremio.

Al llegar..

Natsu que bueno que vuelves:- me dijo gazille dándome palmadas en la espalda

Así?:- conteste con desgano

Si, sabes levi te tiene algo que decir:- me dijo prácticamente arrastrándome por el lugar

Natsu, es bueno tenerte de vuelta por aquí:- me sonrió lissana

Solo Salí a despejarme:- conteste suspirando

Te tardaste:- me hablo happy parándose frente a mi

Y bien que es lo que ocurre a aquí?:- pregunte no estaba de humor

Lo que te van a decir te interesa así que no te amargues cabeza de humo:- me dijo gray apareciendo sin nada

Y tú sigues siendo un exhibicionista:- le dije señalándolo

Oh! Que rayos!:- dijo buscando su ropa

Y bien que me tiene que decir?:- les dije sin mucho interés, entonces vi como levi se venia acercando a mi

Hola natsu:- me saludo

Al grano:- respondí mientras gazille me golpeaba la cabeza

No respondas así a mi chica:- y yo me levante asobandome el chichón, espera

Tu chica?:- le volvía preguntar

Si mi chica:-me dijo abrazando a levi y esta se ruborizaba completamente

Pero no estamos para hablar de eso:- dijo levi safandose de su agarre

Aaaaa.- dije yo mirándolos:- pues felicidades, me voy

Pero eso no es lo que quería decirte dragneel:- me dijo levi sorprendiéndome pues casi nadie me llamaba solo por mi apellido

Me detuve en seco y me quedo esperando a lo que fuera a decir

Yo se donde esta Lucy:- me dijo ella y eso hizo que en automático me volteara a verla

Enserio:- no se por que pero sentí que me regresaron a la vida.

Si :- me respondió ella

Donde esta ella?:-Le dije un tanto alegre nervioso y exaltado

Pues ella esta en el mundo estelar:- así que ahí esta:-la pregunta del millón era como llego ahí

Puedes preguntarle a los espíritus de Lucy:- me dijo happy como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientas movía su patita de un lado a otro

Y donde están?:- le pregunte, entonces Happy se puso pensativo

No lo se:- haciendo que me cayera como piedra

Ellos no han venido para nada:- me dijo levi

Pero yo se donde hay una entrada:- la voz de mi salvación no era nada mas i nada menos que mi padre igneel

De verdad:- dije yo emocionado

Si, pero tendrás que pasar la prueba del guardián de la puerta, para entrar:- me dijo y yo sin duda alguna

Haré lo que sea:- le dije con alivio

Antes de eso tenemos que hablar tu y yo natsu dragneel:- no quería voltear

Ringo:-es cierto aun me faltaba hablar con ella:-me voltee y salimos del gremio para hablar en privado

**Loke pov:- **

Desde el día que había noqueado a Lucy la mantuvimos durmiendo pues su estado era delicado, internada en un hospital lejos de magnolia del gremio y de fairy tail.

Era difícil ver a Lucy en ese estado pero alcmena en verdad había lastimado gravemente a Lucy y si se integraba a la batalla en su estado ella no estaría aquí, así que de cierto modo me sentía mal pero la vida de Lucy lo vale.

Aproximadamente el cuarto mes después del incidente nos dijeron que ella estaría mejor y solo lo que quedaba era que ella despertara, pero por mas que paso el tiempo no despertaba así que desesperados la llevamos el mundo espiritual donde con desesperación pedimos al rey de los espíritus su ayuda

Les ayudare por que Lucy nos ha ayudado:- mijo movido su mano

Unicorn?:- dije incrédulo

Cuanto tiempo sin verte leo:- me dijo con es sonrisa sarcástica tan típica de el

Unicorn, sabemos que tú puedes curar cualquier cosa:- dijo el rey

Si así es:_ como siempre con su ego hasta el cielo

Quiero pedirte un favor:- le dije

Depende:- me respondió el divertido:- supongo que es importante para que tu me pidas un favor

Si, lo es quiero que cures a Lucy, por favor:- inclinándome levemente

Ella es humana?:- lo dijo con seriedad

Ella significa mucho para nosotros:- le respondí

No lo se, sabes que no estoy obligado a hacerlo:- dijo el con arrogancia, lo que me faltaba

Entonces no será un favor, dime lo que quieres a cambio?:- le dije yo ahora tendré que negociar

Ya lo pensare, llévame con la chica:- esto me hele a que va a ser muy caro el asunto

Al llegar la examino y me dijo ella estará bien solo le falta descanso:- eso me había dejado aliviado

Cuando despertara:- le pregunte yo nervioso

Pues si se queda aquí tal vez en dos o tres días:- eso es mucho tiempo

Eso ya no es asunto mió, ahora quiero como pago una cita con la linda Aries:- eso era lo único que faltaba

No, eso no:- le gruñí

Tú me diste tu palabra leo:- me dijo entonces Aries apareció

Esta bien:_- dijo ella y el sonrió triunfante

Aries, no tienes que hacerlo:- eso me desesperaba

Esta bien, el reviso a Lucy:- dijo ella con una sonrisa pero a mí me estaba matando por dentro

Vez a si de simple, dale esto de beber:- me dijo aventándome un frasco de cristal con un líquido morado

Mientras el se alejaba con Aries:- y virgo apareció para molestar

Nii-san unicorn se lleva a tu novia:- definitivamente esta mujer no tiene tacto

Pero ahora tu me harás compañía virgo-chan:- le dijo coquetamente pero como siempre no funciono

Y así le di de beber el líquido que me había dado el tramposo de unicorn y como dijo ahora el rostro de Lucy se veía mas relajado, pero aparecía que no paraban de llover los problemas, por que entonces notamos que natsu estaba tratando de entrar.

Parece que por aquí todo se esta volviendo muy ruidoso:- dijo caprico

Si, es natsu:- dije yo con una sonrisa y entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea

Ya se, en lo que se despierta Lucy pongamos a prueba a natsu:- dije y ellos captaron sin protesta

Y así pusimos el plan para que natsu pagara lo que sufrió Lucy, no es que seamos malos ni vengativos pero no es nada comparado con lo que ella paso

Al principio fuimos blandos con el y por subestimarlo casi dejamos que entrara antes de tiempo, cuando regreso Aries me pude concentrar mejor así que sin perder la oportunidad le pedí salir con ella oficialmente cosa que acepto con gusto.

Entre juegos y bromas termine en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con natsu, intercambiando golpes y hasta caer rendidos.

Nada mal loke:- me dijo el limpiándose la sangre de la boca

Lo mismo digo:- haciendo lo mismo

Así que te quitare d emi camino para ver a Lucy:- poniendo todo lo que tenía en el ataque

Lo dejo ella esta en el santuario:- dije con una sonrisa retirándome de ahí sin mirarlo

El santuario?.- pregunto confundido, pero por ahora lo dejaría que se perdiera un rato en lo que llegaba a ver a Lucy primero

Justo a tiempo Lucy ya había despertado, tal como dijo ese tramposo, virgo ya estaba atendiendo a Lucy en lo que pude escuchar

Virgo por que me trajeron aquí:- dijo levantándose de la cama

No, tiene caso haz estado inconsciente tres días:- le dije pues mas o menos es el tiempo que había estado inconciente

No puede ser, donde esta Levi y los demás?:- ella repentinamente empezó a llorar y me hizo sentir de cierta manera culpable

Ellos..:- no podía decirle lo que le habíamos hecho pasar a natsu

Yo… yo..:- ella empezó a llorar mas fuerte, sabíamos lo que estaba pensando pero como sabia que el tonto de natsu andaba cerca, eso era mejor que dar las largas explicaciones

Hime-sama, lo siento:- le dijo virgo pues también sabia que ese sujeto ya estaba cerca

Lucy, nosotros solo queremos tu bien:- le dije pues tenia que hacer tiempo

En verdad lo sentimos:- ambos nos disculpamos, saliendo de la habitación para detener a natsu antes de que entrara alterado

Espera natsu, aun no puedes entrar:- le dije

Pero que te pasa:- me dijo entre dientes

Ella esta muy sensible y si llegas así la vas a asustar:- le dije yo haciendo que se calmara un poco

Ahora si entra en silencio y dale la sorpresa:- le dejé mientras sonreíamos se que esto va a mejorar

**Natsu pov:- **

Ese loke , ya me las pagaría pero mi prioridad era ver a Lucy y al entrar la vi llorando sentada entre la sabanas, mi corazón se encogió al verla así tan frágil y delicada, que me acerque lentamente a ella hasta abrazarla

Lucy, tú no estas sola en este planeta:- le dije por alguna razón solo se me había ocurrido decirle eso

Nat…su:- me dijo ella con una mirada confundida como si estuviera viendo algo irreal, era tan linda que me acerque a ella sintiendo su respiración aspirando su aroma tan dulce delicado y embriagador, rozando delicadamente sus dulces labios, fundiéndonos en un suave beso lleno de amor, la abrase no la quería dejar ir de nuevo y ella hizo lo mismo.

Lucy, no te vuelvas a ir así por favor:- le dije la voz apenas me salía todo era tan excitante que podría llorar de alegria

De verdad eres tu?:- me dijo al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas

Si, discúlpame Lucy:- abrazándola nuevamente

Lucy:- la mire detenidamente y por fin podía decirlo correctamente:- te amo

Pasaron unos largos minutos viéndonos mutuamente hasta que decidí romper el agradable silencio que había entre los dos.

Creí que te había perdido en la explosión:- le dije acariciando su mejilla y ella solo me miro desconcertada

Explosión?:- se escuchaba confundida tal vez se golpeo fuerte y ahora no recuerda

Al parecer algo había ocurrido que aun no sabíamos y Lucy volteo rápidamente buscando algo cuando se detuvo

Me pueden explicar que es lo que pasa en este lugar?:- dijo molesta dirigiéndose a el par de diablillos conocidos como gemini

Entonces Lucy se levanto sin cuidado alguno con esa mirada encendida y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el enojo los puños juntos a la cintura pero el detalle es que yo estaba disfrutando de la vista espectacular que Lucy me estaba proporcionando sin saber, sentí la sangre resbalar de mi nariz

Hime –sama tiene que cubrirse por que hay degenerados presentes:- dijo refiriéndose a loke y a mí

Kyaaa:- grito Lucy al darse cuenta del vestuario tan corto y transparente que traía puesto de color azul cielo cubriéndose como acto reflejo con la sabana blanca

No soy ningún degenerado:- me pare quejándome por lo dicho por virgo

Ahora si me pueden explicar que fue todo eso:- se quejo Lucy y con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro disimulando su enojo

Lucy esta enojada:- si Lucy se enojo:- decían los diablillos de gemini

Lucy-sama no se enoje lo que hicimos fue por su bien:- apareciendo el cara de chivo en acción

Me lo pueden explicar por favor:- dijo Lucy haciendo un puchero

Note como loke se había levantado pero acto reflejo mi puño se estrello en su cara dejándolo durmiendo un rato más, mientras que caprico comenzaba explicar

Lo que sucedió Lucy-sama es que cuando loke la dejo inconciente fue traída inmediatamente a este lugar, donde la estuvimos velando todo este tiempo, sin embargo gemini tomo su lugar en la batalla contra alcmena:- al terminar de decir eso Lucy cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa

Chicos:- entonces los abrazo:- gracias

En verdad ver a Lucy sonreír de esa manera me hace darme cuenta de cuan tonto había sido todos estos años y en los meses que no la había podido ver fueron los mas largos de mi vida

Tanto tiempo que había perdido en otras cosas, que ahora no tienen sentido, la razón de mi existencia es tan solo para verla feliz, hay cosas que no puedo cambiar pero de ahora en adelante las solucionare no importa si me lleva la vida en ello

Lucy… yo … quiero decirte algo:- mi voz se escuchaba nerviosa pero que mas daba tenia que decirlo ahora

Que sucede:- en eso ella se volteo a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yo.. Quiero decirte QUE QUIERO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO:- sabía que no podía pedirle tal cosa así como así pero que más da

No:- respondió seria

Que bueno como quieres que sea la boda:- dije yo sin recapacitando lo que acababa de decir:- que?, por que?

Natsu, yo no puedo casarme contigo:- me dijo ella evitando la mirada

Por que?:- eso si no me lo esperaba

Por que ni si quiera hemos salido como una pareja de novios de manera decente:- me dijo ella completamente roja, ahora lo comprendía todo, ella quería que fueran las cosas correctamente y sus deseos son órdenes para mí, sonreí divertido ante su declaración y con una nueva fuerza renovada me acerque a ella

Lucy, tu me harías el honor de ser mi novia?:- le dije yo con una dulce voz mientras que ella se sonrojaba cubriéndose entre las cobijas

El silencio que se había hecho era interminable cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad, mientras que la mirada de todos estaba fija en nosotros, no necesitaba verlos para saber que estaba ahí listos para saltar en el momento de la respuesta

Natsu antes de que te de una respuesta me puedes decir algo?:- me acerque a ella y le susurré a lo mas cerca de su oído

Lo que tú quieras Lucy:- y ella se encogió más en sus sabanas

Dime que es lo que te gusta de mi:-me dijo demandante apenas queriendo salir de ovillo en el que estaba metida

Todo:- le conteste con simpleza

Eso no es una respuesta quiero saber específicamente que es lo que te gusta:- me dijo quejándose, me rasque la cabeza, no se que es lo que esperaba escuchar Lucy,

Pues me gusta cuando sonríes:- le dije mirando al hacia arriba:- me gusta cuando eres tu, cuando estas enojada o cuando estas feliz, me gustas por que eres una gran persona y que soy un tonto por saberlo y no haberlo valorado

Entonces ella se asomo ligeramente, de entre las cobijas y yo seguí hablando, por un largo rato diciéndolo todo lo que me gustaba de ella

1 mes después:-

Lucy ya estas lista:- le grite desde las escaleras

Ya voy:- me contesto y un ruido se escucho y subí rápidamente al la habitación, encantándome a loke debajo de varias cajas y Lucy con las manos en la boca

Que sucedió?:- pregunte al ver la situación

Pues me estaba tratando de bajar mi abrigo cuando loke apareció y todo pasó tan rápido:- dijo Lucy con preocupación

Ya veo, pero no entiendo que tenías que hacer tu aquí:- lo mire con odio mientras loke se levantaba y se sacudía el traje

Lucy creo que te vendré a ver en otra ocasión cuando no este tu can:- lo último me puso de mal humor

Natsu:- entonces la enojada era Lucy:- que te he dicho con respecto a los chicos

Pero es que ya lo conoces que el solo:- entonces la observe detenidamente, notando que llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo entallado, sin mangas ni tirantes, con un pronunciado escote en la espalda y una mortal abertura en la pierna izquierda:- no vas a ir a si verdad?

Si voy a ir así:- me contesto

No yo no quiero que te vean así:- le dije enojado

Pues te guste o no voy a ir así:- me dijo saliendo del closet, terminando de colocarse los guantes rojos

No, por favor no vallas así:- le rogué de rodillas caminando detrás de ella

Por que no quieres que valla así?:- me pregunto con ese tono tan seductor

Pues por que…:_ por que dudo tanto:- pues por que no quiero que vean lo que es mió

Tuyo?:- me ese tono no me agradaba

Si, mió:- me levante para atraparla entre mis brazos:- a menos de que no quieras salir de la habitación

Natsu vamos por que se nos hace tarde:- me dijo mirando el reloj

Pero es enserio de que no vas vestida así:- le dije mientras que besaba su cuello y ella aprovecho para morderme suavemente mi oído, cosa que me había dejado inmovilizado

Si, voy a ir así y listo por que abajo esta wendy y kamui esperándonos:- me contesto dejándome atontado en medio de la habitación

**Lucy pov:- **

Pero que se creía natsu si solo me vestí así por el, baje las escaleras para ver a wendy, kamui, happy, charlie y takumi.

Kamui, te vez bien:- le dije con una sonrisa cómplice

Gracias Lucy pero tu te vez bellísima:- me dijo besando mi mano y notando una mirada con algo de tristeza en wendy

Por que no nos vamos ya:- dijo natsu tomándome de la cintura así salimos hasta llegar a el salón de fiestas del gremio, puesto que los dueños de los salones no querían alquilarnos uno por que temían que el salón se destruyera por tenernos dentro.

Así que el maestro laxus tomo la decisión de crear un salón de eventos para festejar libremente en el gremio, como era costumbre al principio todos estábamos muy tranquilos hasta que inicio la ceremonia y me coloque en el altar al lado de levi pues yo soy su dama de honor.

Su mama lloraba de la emoción y gazille se veía feliz al lado de mi amiga también podía observar como todos iban bien vestidos para esta ocasión, tan emotiva, erza llevaba un vestido negro de cuello halter, mientras gerald llevaba un traje azul marino con finas rallas en color plateado. Por su parte juvia vestía un vestido plateado con un escote en v y manga corta y Gray llevaba un traje de color blanco, Mirajane bestia un vestido de color vino de tirantes y escote recto y laxus lleva un traje café; chalie tenia puesto un vestido amarillo y happy también usaba un traje negro mientras wendy llevaba puesto un vestido azul rey con amarillo y kamui vestía un traje gris, todos se veían bien incluso natsu con ese traje negro y su camisa roja.

Pero el vestido de levi también era hermoso, era blanco con straple con el pecho en corazón la caída suave y un precioso adorno de flores rosas en un costado su cabello fue recogido en una casca de rulos, se veía extremadamente linda y gazille me sorprendió por que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y bien peinado como si fuera un príncipe de cuento apareció con su traje en tonos negros y gris.

Me sentía tan feliz por mi querida amiga, que la fiesta fue todo normal Gary bailaba con Rin y kaname acaba de conocer a lo que puedo asegurar será el amor de su vida, un chico de cabellos azulados y ojos verdes, lo mejor de la boda de levi gazille fue cuando levi aventó el ramo.

Esta bien chicas a la cuenta de tres:- dijo ella muy emocionada

Uno:- grito tapándose los ojos con su manos libre

Dos:- dijo ella con una risa

Y tres:- vi como todas la chicas solteras se lanzaban hacia el pobre ramo y que milagrosamente callo en mis manos, sorprendiéndome de sobre manera pues yo no estaba en la búsqueda del ramo y en eso de bajo levi dando saltitos

Luuu-chan por fin te vas a casar:- me dijo haciendo que tuviera un gran sonrojo y natsu sonrió ampliamente, acercándose peligrosamente a mí y yo solo sonreí

Bueno los dejo:- se disculpo levi para ir con el que ahora es su marido, mirándolos con un toque de envidia

Por que no?:- me dijo natsu en el oído

Al principio como siempre todo fe tranquilo, la velada el baile romántico los niños corriendo de un lado a otro, pero cuando elfman y cana se pusieron a competir una vez mas para saber quien tomaba mas empezó la diversión lissana se llevo a toda la guardería a dormir, mientras que los grandes disfrutábamos de la fiesta y el alboroto no se hizo esperar una fiesta al estilo fairy tail.

Mesas salieron volando, peleas por doquier cantamos y bailamos una vez mas, estaba muy contenta y cuando sentí había sido jalada en la oscuridad.

Natsu que haces?:- le dije yo con sorpresa, entonces el me cargo y me llevo a su vieja casa sin decir palabra alguna, al llegar abrió la puerta y pude ver la habitación estaba oscuro y solo sentí que soplo y la habitación se ilumino dejándome observar la habitación llena de rosas y veladoras y justo en medio estaba la cama y al lado una hielera y unas copas.

El me deposito suavemente en la cama y yo me sonroje, el no decía nada y yo me sentía nerviosa, sabia lo que posiblemente pasaría, así que no retrase lo inevitable y solo lo bese con ternura y amor

Natsu pov:-

Al sentir su calido beso la abrase aprisionándola en mis brazos, pero quería que todo fuera especial y perfecto y al terminar ese dulce beso saque entre las rosas una cajita negra y me arrodille frente a ella.

Lucy:- tome un gran suspiro:_ te casarías conmigo?:- le dije teniendo miedo de su respuesta por que la primera vez que lo había pedido había sido completamente rechazado

Ella me miro con un brillo especial me respondió:- **si **

(La canción: Venus de shinwa)

**Tu imagen deslumbrante me hace detenerme en este lugar **

**Desde tu cabeza hasta los pies todo es perfecto**

**Quede sin palabras en el momento en que te vi pasar**

Le coloque aquel hermoso anillo de oro blando incrustado un diamante en forma de corazón, volviéndome a besar una vez mas mientras que yo me dejaba llevar caímos acostados en la cama, besándonos como si fuera el ultimo día de nuestra existencia, no existía nada mas que ella en este momento.

**Tú me iluminas, iluminas, iluminas, iluminas**

**Se sentía como un sueño (soñador, soñador)**

Mis manos recorrían suavemente su cuerpo, mis beso descendían a su cuello respirando su aroma sintiendo su calidez, su amor es lo único que quiero en el mundo.

**Tu vestido ligero y sedoso (ángel, ángel)**

**Siento tu aliento (mas cerca)**

**Te estoy llamando ahora**

Mientras la acariciaba suavemente y ella besaba mis oídos, mi cuello mis beso bajaban hasta su pecho, las carias que nos dábamos los beso intensos sin palabras nuestras miradas se encendía el amor y la pasión desbordante con cuidado retire su vestido dejándolo de lado con mi saco y mi camisa.

**Tu eres mi amor uh, uh ,uh, uh, Venus**

**Derrites mi cuerpo congelado**

**Quiero atraparte (solo di tu amor)**

**Mi corazón quiere atraparte (solo di tu amor)**

Haba quedado descubierta ante mi y yo sonreí besando suavemente sus pechos que habían quedado al aire, su piel es tan suave y delicada mientras ella cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por las sensación del placer.

**Tu eres mi amor uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Venus**

**Mi corazón esta latiendo hacia ti en este momento**

**Te Quiero (solo di tu, amor)**

**Mi corazón solo te quiere a ti (solo di tu, amor)**

Mis manos tenían vida propia recorriendo su fabuloso cuerpo hasta llegar al punto indicado desprendiéndola de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo

**Tu belleza es fantástica**

**Eres la diosa que callo del cielo**

Linda:- le dije y ella se sonrío de sobre manera esta será la primera noche de muchas que tendremos juntos

**Tu nivel es tan diferente **

**Incluso compararte con algo podría ser un pecado maldito**

Y mis besos descendían lentamente de su pecho a su ombligo, mientras la escuchaba suspirar, música para mis oídos, los besos se acercaron hasta y sin demorarme mas empecé a probar tan dulce y suave.

**Sigo yendo al mismo lugar que tu, destino**

**Incluso mirando tu sombra te siento**

**Ahora me volvería loco en caso de perderte**

**Tú me iluminas, iluminas, iluminas, iluminas**

Natsu:- dijo ella al sentirme y yo disfrutando de sus gemidos que eran mas intensos cada vez, hasta que sentí que ella arqueo su espalda y probé el néctar de su interior mirando como respiraba con dificultas ella se sentó y e tomo de los hombros sorpresivamente dando me un beso lleno de pura pasión.

**Nuestro tiempo juntos (soñador, soñador)**

**En esta fantasía (ángel, ángel)**

Me besaba intensamente sintiendo como ella desabrochaba mi pantalón y yo jugaba con sus pechos, mientras profundizábamos mas separándonos por falta de oxigeno, entonces ella tomo mi miembro con sus mano haciendo que su sexo se frotara con el mió.

**Mi Venus se ha pausado,( mas cerca)**

**Te estoy deseando **

Era una clara invitación para proceder con el siguiente paso

**Tu eres mi amor uh, uh ,uh, uh, Venus**

**Derrites mi cuerpo congelado**

Estas listas?:- le pregunte y ello solo me beso en respuesta, así que la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia a mi para recostarla en la cama listo para introducirme en su interior, lo hice suavemente descubriendo que ella era virgen y la mira un poco asustado.

**Quiero atraparte (solo di tu, amor)**

**Mi corazón quiere atraparte (solo di tu, amor)**

**Tu eres mi amor uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Venus**

**Mi corazón esta latiendo hacia ti en este momento**

**Te Quiero (solo di tu, amor)**

Tranquila, vas a estar bien y ella solo sonrió abrazándome y me susurro al oído:- estoy bien :-mientras mordía mi oído excitándome.

**Mi corazón solo te quiere a ti (solo di tu, amor)**

**Tus ojos son tan misteriosos**

**Esta noche tan deslumbrante **

Tome un mechón de sus cabellos y lo bese mientras la penetraba lentamente haciendo que ella gimiera y me pidiera más, así nuestros cuerpos se juntaron en una danza exquisita, donde el ir y venir de nuestros cuerpos lo disfrutaba al máximo.

**Voy a llevarte lejos cuando las puntas de nuestras manos se toquen**

**Tengo que amarte por encima de nadie más**

**24x 7 siempre pensando en ti**

Entre besos y caricias llegamos juntos has el clímax, se había convertido en la experiencia mas exquisita de mi vida

**Despliega tus alas vuela mas alto que las nubes**

**Mas alto nena, vamos a volar, toca el cielo**

Lucy te amo:- le dije

**No hay duda que eres la única en tu clase**

Yo también te amo:- la observe recostada frente a mi y fue inevitable abrazara.

**Ahora vamos hacia la luna podemos ser dueños de la noche**

El sol estaba lejos de salir mientras que la miraba de manera cómplice y ello sonreía y sin pensarlo mas nos besamos una vez , volviéndonos a enredar en la pasión hasta el amanecer, quedándonos dormidos.

Al despertar me levante como resorte al notar que ella no estaba en el lugar donde la había visto por última vez, es decir a mi lado

**Vacía tu corazón y haré volar tu mente**

Tranquilo aquí estoy:- ella había sacado algunas flores de la casa para preparar el desayuno o más bien comida

**Tu eres mi amor uh, uh ,uh, uh, Venus**

Dormiste mucho me dijo divertida:- y yo me sonroje

**Derrites mi cuerpo congelado**

Sabes, me encantas:- le dije con mi sonrisa seductora y ella se sonrojo

**Quiero atraparte (solo di tu, amor)**

Natsu tu también:- me dijo ella

Así que me acerque a ella tal vez no saldríamos de aquí en mucho, Lucy es lo único para mi,

**Mi corazón quiere atraparte (solo di tu, amor)**

**Lucy POV:- **

**5 MESES DESPUES:**

Vamos Lucy no seas exagerada:- me dijo natsu al otro lado de la puerta

No, soy exagerada ero la tradición dice que no me puedes ver hasta el día de la boda:- le dije pues quería que así fuera

Esta bien:- me dijo a regaña dientes y así se fue sin mas, las cosas estaban saliendo a ala perfección el día de mañana me casar con natsu y por fin podremos ser felices me dije, pero extrañamente me sentí un poco mareada, posiblemente son los efectos del nerviosismo.

Las horas volaron todos estaba de un lado para otro, los últimos detalles para mañana estaban listo, no faltaba nada al caer la noche entonces tuve un extraño sueño

Era un hermoso lugar rodeado de agua había un hermoso jardín con altos pilares blancos con enredaderas de flores blancas bañado con la luz de la luna como haciendo que el lugar pareciera que tenia luz propia era un lugar hermoso, pero por alguna razón parecía entonces vi a una pequeña niña llorar

Por que lloras?:- me acerque a ella cuando la vi me vi a mi misma de pequeña,

Por que estoy sola:- me dijo ella aun llorando

No es cierto:- le dije yo con una sonrisa poniéndome en cuclillas para abrazarla

Tú no estas sola, estoy yo contigo y cuando seas grande conocerás a un chico que te cautivara el corazón, con una enorme sonrisa y aun que pases malos ratos el siempre te querrá: _ le dije y ella me miro sorprendida con sus enormes ojos

Como se llama el?:- me dijo con sorpresa

Natsu:- le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo pero sus ojos no eran los mismo se habían vuelto de color rojo y eso me exalto haciendo que me despertara cayendo de mi cama

Hime-sama:- me ayudo virgo a levantarme

Gracias virgo:- le dije y entonces me dijo

Es hora de mi castigo?:- y no solo negué

Mire el reloj y note lo tarde que era, me metí a bañar rápidamente, quitándome la pereza completamente, en eso tocaron la puerta estaba segura que era levi, erza y compañía

Lucy, aun no esta lista?:- me regaño levi al otro lado de la puerta

Ya voy solo un segundo:- le dije ajetreada saliendo como un rayo del baño lista para secarme, rápidamente me puse el fondo la crinolina y levi me ayudo con el vestido

Me sorprende que no estés lista:- me dijo ella subiéndome el cierre del vestido

Es que me quede dormida:- le dije con pena en lo que invocaba a cáncer

Eso es raro:- me contesto ella, últimamente has estado muy rara ¬¬

Creo que son los nervios:- me defendí

Lucy estas lista-ebi:- me dijo cáncer y le agradecí diciéndole que los vería ahí.

El carro ya nos esta esperando Lucy:- me dijo erza mientras yo baja

Te vez hermosa Lucy:- me dijo erza al verme

Gracias tu también te vez muy bien:- le dije admirando su vestido rojo

Bueno que esperan que se nos hace tarde:- nos dijo gerald

Y así nos subimos ala carroza, camino a la catedral de magnolia, al llegar levi me coloco el velo, y baje con cuidado observando a todos nuestros amigos, y al entrar la marcha nupcial sonó y pude ver a natsu parado en el altar esperándome vestido con su esmoking y bien peinado.

Gerald me llevo del brazo y me entrego a natsu

Espero que sean muy felices nos dijo:- la ceremonia transcurrió rápidamente y por fin quedamos unidos para siempre

Entonces natsu me beso y así juntamos nuestras vidas para siempre

Lucy te amo:- me dijo fuerte y claro

Y yo también natsu

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es el fin de esta historia y de verdad les agradezco por leerme, sus comentarios me han hecho muy feliz, mas adelante haré un epilogo, si tienen dudas no duden en decirme para que las aclare el el epilogo ^^ , también los invito para que lean el fic en el que estoy trabajando se llama vampire wars y también es con los personajes de fairy tail ^^ ya se que muchos estarán sorprendidos pero espero sus reviews, deseahoguense sus comentarios son bien recibidos ^^<strong>

**con cariño Simca90 =9**


	13. EPILOGO

**hola! **

**bueno estoy muy agradecida con todas las personas que me apoyaron a lo largo de este fic, me siento feliz de que halla tenido muy buena respuesta, les agradeco que se hallan tomado el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que lo disfruten:-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet honesty<strong>

**Epilogo:-**

Cuantas cosas pueden pasar en un día, en mes, en un año ahora imagínate en diez, diez largos años que perdimos de disfrutarnos el uno al otro y todo por un simple mal entendido.

Nii-chan, nii-chan:-decían conjuntamente un par de niñas levantando a su hermano mayor

Layla, Reirá, que sucede?:- decía el pequeño niño frotándose los ojos pues sus pequeñas hermanitas lo acaban de despertar

Podemos dormir contigo?:- dijo la pequeña Reirá

Podemos?:- pedían suplicantes ambas, pues una torrencial lluvia caía y un trueno callo y ambas pequeñas prácticamente se ponían a llorar de no ser por que su querido hermano las estaba abrazando a ambas

Los rayos dan miedo:- decía Layla aforrándose mas a el

Si dan miedo:- decía en segunda Reira

No se preocupen, no pasa nada, yo las voy a proteger:- decía seguro de si mismo.

En verdad:- decían ambas abrazándolo

Si, así que adormir mañana es un largo día:- los pequeños niños se acomodaban en la cama.

Ren nii-Chan cuando veremos a papa y mama:- preguntaban las pequeñas niñas a su hermano mayor

No lo se, pero no creo que deban tardar:- les dijo cobijándolas para dormir a su lado, mientras la tormenta del exterior se hacia notar con estruendosos relámpagos.

Al día siguiente:-

Layla, Reira, levántense par de flojillas el desayuno esta listo:- les decía sonriente un niño de 10 años de unos vivaces ojos caramelo y una melena rosada como la de su padre con ligeros mechones rubios

Ren nii 5 minutos más:- se quejaba Reira desde la comodidad de la cama

Si no se apresuran no podrán ir a jugar a casa de Cordelia-Chan

Pero…:- se quejaba la pequeña Layla ambas renuentes a salirse de la cama Ren tomo un extremo de la cobija destapando a sus dos pequeñas hermanas que apenas tenían 5 años, y ellas con pereza se levantaron por fin.

Ren-nii tu cocinaste?:- pregunto la pequeña Layla peinando sus cabellera rubia con reflejos rosas mientras lo miraba por el espejo en lo que Reira se terminaba de lavar la cara

Mientras Ren solo caminaba sin responderles a sus pequeñas diablo hermanitas, así que ambas pequeñas corrieron a la cocina pera encontrarse con una gran sorpresa

Mamaaaa:- gritaron ambas abalanzándose sobre su mama, quien estaba terminando de cocinar mientras Natsu entraba por la puerta de una manera singular, es decir pateando la puerta mientras entraba con un enorme bulto que le impedía ver correctamente

Hey Luce ayúdame con esto:- decía el casi tropezando con sus hijas

Que cruel:- decía Layla en el momento en que su padre casi la pisa

Si, que cruel:- le secundaba Reira

Reira, Layla ya estamos en casa:- le decía poniendo el bulto a un lado para cargarlas en sus fuertes hombros

Kyaaa:- gritaron ambas al sentirse en el aire cargadas por su padre mientas que, Ren terminaba de alistarse

Mama así estoy bien le decía acercándose a su mama, mientas Lucy se ponía en cuclillas y sonreía tiernamente

Así estas bien mi pequeño:- le decía Lucy mientras le acomodaba ligeramente la bufanda blanca que le había dado su padre

Ren vámonos a entrenar:- decía Natsu con una sonrisa

Natsu dragneel, no te vas a llevar a mi hijo a entrenar cuando tiene que ir con los gemelos por "ESO":- lo reprendió Lucy por su mala memoria

Pero.. :- estaba apunto de repelar cuando vio el aura acecina de su esposa y un frío recorrió su espalda

Ayee Sr.:- fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu después de eso Ren se fue a encontrarse con los gemelos Fernández los hijos mayores de Erza

Ren Pov:-

Hey ya estas listo?:- me dijo Ryan cuando me vio

Este si:- dije suavemente pues cuando iba con los gemelos eran problemas seguros, no importa el día la hora el mes o el año ellos son tan explosivos como la dinamita, una fuente de diversión interminable, sin embargo el mayor temor de ellos sin duda es la tía Erza, realmente da mucho miedo, incluso mi padre y mi madre aun le tiene algo de miedo

Bien pues vamos por eso:- me dijo Matthew tomándome del hombro para que caminara justo en medio de ellos y a pesar de ser gemelos ellos lucen muy distintos pues Matthew el mayor tiene el cabello rojo y los ojos azules marino como el tío geral y Ryan tiene el cabello azul y los ojos cafés como su mama

Si, vallamos pero no nos podemos tardar o mama se va enojar.- les dije pues en sus caras pude ver esa expresión, donde cierran los ojos y ponen una enorme sonrisa mientas caminan (así como la del gato shesai de Alicia en el país de las maravillas)

Ryan, pero antes de ir por eso podemos pasar ahí!:- dijo Matthew eso era signos de que iba a estar en grabes problemas después

Ah, claro y compremos un poco de eso y de aquello:- le respondió tranquilamente rayan al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos detrás de su nuca

Así que me vi envuelto una vez mas en las travesuras de los gemelos, así me llevaron arrastras hasta un extraño lugar cerca de donde íbamos y ambos se recargaron en el mostrador

Maestro, nos da lo de siempre:- dijeron ambos con una sonrisa habitual

Claro:- dijo el señor sacando dos cajas diferentes una de color verde y otra amarilla

Ah y también nos da una de esas:- dijeron señalando una caja de color morado

Enseguida dijo el señor:- parecía muy acostumbrado en verlo, ambos se acercaron a la caja lo vieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo

Perfecto:- mientras que Matthew pagaba Ryan ya los estaba empacando listo para salir de a que lugar

Ahora si vamos por "ESO":- dijeron ambos satisfechos

Valla pero si son lentos:- dijo Raziel apareciendo en escena, con su cabellera plateada como la de su madre mira y ojos cafés como su papa

Que quieres enano:- le contesto Mathew de mala gana

Que dijiste? :- dijo molesto Raziel

Lo que escuchaste enano:- le volvió a recalcar Matthew

Para tu información son mas chico que tu descerebrado:- le contesto entre dientes

Raziel-nii estas peleando otra vez:- mientras la pequeña caminaba su larga cabellera rubia ondeaba y sus ojos grises estaban cerrados y en su rostro una tenue sonrisa

Luna-Chan que haces por aquí:- la abordo inmediatamente Ryan

Pues mama me mando para que no peleara otra vez con Matthew:- contesto con una tierna sonrisa mientras que Matthew y Raziel se miraban con odio

Raziel Dreyard y Matthew Fernández déjense de pelearse de una buena vez:- los miro tiernamente mientras que un aura mortal se despedía de ella

Tchss:- dijo Raziel caminando hacia otro lado

Ahora vallamos todos por el pastel para las gemelas:- canturreaba mientras ella ahora tomaba mi brazo y el trío de atrás se dirigían miradas mortales los unos a los otros

Sude frío, pues si bien luna es muy linda, tierna y a pesar de que es mas chica que esos tres es extremadamente peligrosa cuando esta enojada al igual que alexia la hermana menor de los gemelos, ambas han sacado el carácter de sus respectivas madres.

Desde la intervención de luna, me sentí tranquilo pues eso aseguraba de que el pastel de mis hermanas llegaría a salvo y en una sola pieza, y como fue al llegar al gremio Aoi y sora estaba trabando en unas esculturas de hielo

Ara, que bien que llegas Ren-chan:- me sonrío tía Mirajane, mientras ponía el enorme pastel en una mesa detrás de la barra

Reeennnn-channn:- esa voz inconfundible es…

Seira-chan:- llegaste temprano?:- le dije mientras me sujetaba del cuello

Es que mi mama fue a ver a tu mama para ayudar pero no había nadie en casa:- me dijo mientras se soltaba de mi cuello acomodándose su vestido naranja

No vino Teo?:- le pregunte con cuidado pues ese niño es algo temerario

No, se fue con mi mama pero mi papa no debe en tardar:- me dijo con una linda sonrisa

Kyaaa:- ese pequeño grito nos alerto por que Beatriz se resbalo y quedo colgando de una manta mientras que se dirigía al otro extremo del gremio precipitadamente, afortunadamente fue salvada por los gemelos

Beato estas bien:- tía cana corrió rápidamente a examinar a su hija

Nue-chan espera:- iba diciendo Azuka para atrapar a su pequeño hijo

El gremio se estaba volviendo un caos completo, así realmente ya entiendo a mi mama cuando me contaba las historias de la época en la que conoció a papa.

Fairy tail, es un lugar donde todo puede pasar, pero después de todo somos una familia muy grande y ruidosa:- esas fueron las palabras que me dijo mi mama con orgullo y amor

Poco después llego, mi mama en compañía de papa quien estaba haciendo caras pues mama lo había puesto a cargar varias cajas, así mi tía , Levi, Wendy, Sally y tía Erza llegaron

Cana-san que haces aquí?:- dijo sorprendida mi mama al verla

Pues he venido ayudar un poco:- dijo ella sonriendo

Y Cordelia-chan?:- pregunto preocupada

No te preocupes esta con hibiki, después de todo ella es más apegada a su papa:- dijo finalmente

Ah ya veo:- suspiro aliviada

Bien tenemos una fiesta que organizar:- dijo tía Levi

Seira-chan vigila a tu hermanito:- le pidió Levi

Si mama:- dijo ella llevándolo a una mesa alejada

Así los preparativos siguieron, hasta que finalmente llego la hora y todos corrieron a terminar lo que estaban haciendo, cuando las hermanas fullbuster anunciaron su llegada

Ya vienen:- hablo Aoi la mayor quitándose la blusa

Nee-chan tu blusa:- le dijo sora la menor

Oh! No me había dado cuenta:- dijo con una risa nerviosa

Esa es mi hija.- grito orgulloso Gray desde el fondo

Gray-sama su ropa:- dijo apenada juvia

Oh cuando.- dijo buscando el resto de su ropa

Que no te puedes esperar que los niños no estén por aquí, exhibicionista:- le dijo mi padre

Que dijiste cerebro de lava:- le contesto rápidamente mientras sus miradas chocaban, en eso apareció tía Erza

No se están peleando verdad y menos en una fiesta infantil?:- dijo ella en su tono moderador

No solo estamos aquí siendo buenos amigos, verdad Gray:- dijo papa con cara de tio happy

Sii:- se limito a responder tío Gray con la misma cara de papa

Nunca aprenderán:- dijo tío happy negando con la cabeza mientas los veía

Entonces, la puerta se abrió venían entrando Cordelia, Kotori, Layla y Reira junto con tío hibiki y todo el mundo se escondió lo mas rápido posible menos tío elfman quien estaba parado en medio del salón con un banco

Sorpresa?;:- dijo el mientras todos nosotros salíamos de donde estábamos escondidos y gritamos

SORPRESA:- los globos cayeron y sonaron las espanta suegras mientras que mis pequeñas hermanas corrían hacia el enorme pastel de color rosa en forma de una estrella que estaba en la mesa

El gremio en verdad era unido, todos somos como una familia y aun que a veces hay momentos difíciles nunca falta la diversión, fairy tail es el mejor lugar que pueda existir, es el lugar donde tenemos amigos/rivales así como los gemelos con Raziel también tengo una rivalidad con sora

Ya quiero crecer y estar con todo en el gremio, quiero ser como mi mama y papa y el abuelo gildards, fairy tail es el mejor lugar del mundo.

**Lucy pov:- **

Si bien la fiesta es para mis pequeñas Layla y Reira, las fiestas en el gremio nunca dejaran de ser lo que son, las fiestas más grandes y ruidosas de todo Fiore, gracias a dios que bizca se ofreció para cuidar a todos los niños y me encanto la manera en que lo hizo

Flashback:-

A ver niños y niñas los vamos a ir a casa de Layla y Reira para que se queden a dormir ahí:

Siiii:- dijeron todos

Empezamos:-

Ren (10), Layla y Reira (5) Dragneel:- dijo marcando en su lista

Seira (8) y Teo (6) Redfox:- los miro y los marco nuevamente en su lista

Alexandra Fernández (12):- perfecto

Luna Dreyard (12):- bien

Kotori Chrome (7):- lista y sonrío al verla

Rael Combolt (9):- aquí estas

Beatriz (11) y Cordelia (6) Lantis:- muy bien mientras les acariciaba la cabeza

Sora fullbuster (11):- bien pequeña

Olivia Strauss (8):- que bonita

Joel (13) y Leen (7) Justine:-

Azuka quieres que cuide a Nue también?:- pregunto amablemente

No tendrás problemas?:- dijo un poco asustada mirando a todos los niños a su cuidado

Uno mas no hará la diferencia:- dijo sonriente (macabramente les Pienza disparar dardos para dormir x9 no es cierto o tal vez si? 0-o)

Fin del flashbacks-

Y así fue como todos los niños se fueron ami casa mientras el ritmo de una fiesta normal se lleva acabo en el gremio

Natsu, vamos a la casa.- le dije pues las mesas empezaban a salir volando por las ventanas, pero repentinamente todo para como si estuviéramos justo en el ojo del huracán

Gray, no te vas a salir con la tuya mis hijas son más lindas que las tuyas:- dijo triunfante Natsu encima de una mesa

Insinúas que mis hijas no son bonitas:- dijo echando chispas

Cállense par de perdedores mi hija es la más bonita:- intervino Gazille pues era como ver a una mini Levi se ve tan mona

Que dijiste?:- dijeron ambos mirándolo

Sean hombre y reconozcan que la mía es más bonita:- grito elfman su pequeña se parecía a evergreen solo que con el cabello plateado

Pero que dicen la mía es la más bella pues se parece a su madre:- dijo Gerald con orgullo

Están menos preciando a mi Kotori:- dijo con enojo kamui que se incorporaba a la batalla verbal pues su pequeña hija era su versión femenina con el carácter de Wendy

No, no, no, no las mas bellas son mis hijas por que yo soy genial:- dijo hibiki apareciendo con brillos a su alrededor siendo ignorado por el resto, pero no podía faltar si las pequeñas heredaron ese carisma de el con un poco de la fuerza de su abuelo gildards y el carisma de su mama cana

Pero les decía que las mías son las más bonitas:- hablo nuevamente Natsu sacando fuego por la boca claro que si no defendía a nuestras hijas lo dejaba durmiendo en el sofá

Ya basta:- dijo Laxus enviándoles una descarga eléctrica

Por fin alguien va a poner orden:- pensé

Que no ven que se ven ridículos discutiendo por eso:-alivio por lo menos hasta ahí quedaría la discusión, que gran error el mío cuando escuche lo que seguía en la frase:- esta claro que mi hija es superior a las suyas

Que dijiste y finalmente explotaron todos pero entonces vi algo que me llamo la atención, los gemelos tenían esa expresión tan única.

Mientras que como en cámara lenta observaba que al mismo tiempo presionan un botón rojo al mismo tiempo que miraban como los padres de familia repartían golpes al dos por uno, cuando una nube de color moras aparecía cubriendo a todos ellos y en sus pies unas luces de colores los hacían brincar, mientras que juvia tomaba acción haciendo llover para que se apagaran las chispas

Tremendo error por a que lo único que hizo es que la nube morada se convirtiera en una masa pegajosa en eso no se de donde sacaron un soplador gigante que se fueron transformando en burbujas con personas dentro, Gray intento romperla lo único que logro fue terminar en el techo pegado, natsu por su parte la quiso quemar en su caso el termino lleno de esa sustancia extraña la cual olía mal

Jovencitos están en problemas:- dijo Erza mirándolos de manera mortal, pues su pastel había terminado arruinado por aquella sustancia extraña

upss el pastel de mama se arruino:- dijo Ryan

Creo que es hora de correr:- dijo Matthew

Demasiado tarde:- dijo happy desde la parte superior viendo como ese par de diablos eran atrapados por su madre

Como pudimos los bajamos de las burbujas apestosas donde los gemelos los habían metido y es que se veían graciosos pues nosotras lo ayudamos a ellos a bajar, mientras que el viejo makao y wakaba se reían en el fondo del gremio.

Happy te veo solo por aquí y charlie?:- pregunte yo al verlo ahí sentado como si nada

Pues ella y takumi se fueron a ver a su mama:- dijo happy con simpleza

Y tu por que no fuiste con ellos:- le pregunto natsu curioso

Pues es simple tenia que estar aquí para celebrar con ustedes:. Al decir eso lo único que hice fue abrazarlo

Esta bien que me quieras Lucy pero no me mates:- dijo happy haciéndome burla como siempre

Para la próxima vez lo intentare enserio:- le conteste mientras el retrocedía prudencialmente

Ya luce no es para tanto verdad?:- y solo con esa sonrisa lo arregla casi todo suspiro después de todo es mi natsu

Bueno pero de todos modos ellos llegan mañana:- dijo happy sacando su pescado con un moño dándoselo a natsu

Es solo uno?:- dijo natsu sorprendido

Pero es uno especial, así que lo tendrán que compartir:- dijo happy con esa picara sonrisa que lo cauteriza

Y que tiene de especial este?:- pregunte curiosa

Pues por que es mi favorito y ha sido criado por mi:- solo con eso ya había dicho mil palabras en realidad no era nada extraordinario, simplemente era pez arco iris

Gracias amigo:- le dijo natsu mientras nos despedíamos de el rogaba a dios que la casa siguiera entera pues los niños son niños

El gremio estaba exactamente como siempre después de terminar una fiesta, eso era normal, pero lo que se había vuelto completamente habitual es que los gemelos siempre terminaban haciendo algo extraño y poco después salía Erza detrás de ellos.

Suspire mientras caminaba a las orillas del río

Que sucede Lucy?:- me pregunto natsu mirándome

Solo estaba pensando:- le conteste y mire el cielo

Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos:- me dijo el tomando mi mano

Si, como olvidarlo:- le dije entre risas

Sabes desde ese día yo me enamore de ti:- lo que me dijo logro que me ruborizara completamente

Esssoo nunca me lo dijiste, pero gracias:- detuvimos nuestro paso para fundirnos en un beso lento, suave y lleno de ternura mientras que natsu me tomaba de la cintura

Te amo Lucy:_ me dijo poniendo su frente sobre la mía

Yo también te amo natsu dragneel:- ambos cerramos los ojos

Las personas que están a nuestro alrededor siempre, son personas con las que compartimos buenos recuerdos, Rin se casa el próximo mes y kaname salio en busca de mas aventuras, ringo actualmente es el medico oficial del gremio y se caso con Gary eso si fue una sorpresa.

El odio había quedado atrás, por fin se puede decir que vivimos en una época de paz y me alegra que nuestros pequeños la puedan disfrutar, el mundo a un están lleno de misterio y el mal realmente nunca se acabara pero confío en que los pequeños lo sepan sobre llevar y así proteger lo que con esfuerzo hemos creado.

Hemos pasado muchas cosas en esta vida, son tantos recuerdos valiosos que han valido la pena pasar, algunos tristes y dolorosos, y otros en verdad felices, los años nos enseñaron que el amor no tiene barreas, puede atravesar el tiempo y el espacio que hoy estamos aquí y lo tenemos que disfrutar al máximo.

Natsu te amo:- le volví a repetir y el solo sonrío y me levanto cargándome en sus fuertes brazos

Eres feliz Lucy?:- valla que pregunta solo sonreí

Claro que soy feliz natsu y es por que estoy contigo:- y con mis brazos rodee su cuello y nuevamente un beso furtivo todo era tan dulce y perfecto que no podía ser mejor, por eso me encanto cuando somos honestos, es esa dulce honestidad que nos enseño el camino que elegimos, el camino que compartimos hasta el final de nuestros días, se que

Esta historia aun no acaba pues faltan muchas cosas por decir o hacer pero esta es mi dulce historia de amor, con la persona que amo, estamos entrando a una nueva etapa que disfrutaremos hasta el final de nuestros días.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno ahora si doy por finalizado este fic de verdad les agradesco su apoyo y sus comentarios, tengo sentimientos encontrados por una parte estoy muy feliz de haberla terminado y por otra triste, pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar espero que este pequeño epiogo les halla gustado y bueno de alguna manera me enfoque mas en sus hijos por que casi no hable de ellos en la serie asi que sera su breve momento de brillar jejejeje.<strong>

**bueno chicos y chicas que me leen espero que les halla gusatado y les agradesco sus comentarios **

**att: simca90**


End file.
